The Transpiring Heart II: Destiny
by SpitfireX
Summary: It was a Conspiracy to turn him against the world. If darkness filled his heart, where would it lead to, if his memory was wiped out, how would he return to the person he once was? K&L COMPLETE
1. Dawn of a New Era

**A/N: Ha-ha finally back with a fresh start! I hope this turns out good.**

**This is the sequal to The Transpiring Heart. You don't really need to read the first one i guess. Well what to expect in this story?**

**I'm not telling you! now please Read & Review. **

**If there are mistakes please let me know so i can correct them!**

**Oh and I promise the Athrun&Cagalli scenes will play a bigger role this time. But remeber this is a Kira & Lacus Fic**

* * *

**_Definition of Destiny:_**

_The apparently predetermined and inevitable series of events that happen to somebody or something_

_The inner purpose of a life that can be discovered and realized_

_A force or agency that predetermines what will happen_

_Somebody's preordained future_

_Inner realizable purpose of a life_

**

* * *

**

**The Transpiring Heart II: Destiny **

Chapter 1

Dawn of a New Era

* * *

--------------- 

-----

3 months time had passed since Siegel Clyne had been killed. Kira and Lacus had moved into a two story bungalow. Nothing too big, they just wanted something small and easy to get around with. A mansion was way too big for just the two of them. Money was certainly not an issue for them. Kira was extremely wealthy from all his OS creations, and Lacus inherited all of her father's money.

It was the day before Cagalli and Athrun's wedding. Kira and Lacus where searching for a wedding gift to get Cagalli and Athrun. Athrun was his best friend, and Cagalli was his sister. Kira had to make sure that their gift was going to be the best.

"Kira, how about this?" Lacus asked holding up a cute sundress. Kira looked at Lacus and shrugged his head. Kira took in a deep sigh.

"Lacus, we've gone everyday this week to search for a gift for Athrun and Cagalli, and each and every time we always end up picking out clothes for you" he said. Lacus frowned; she put the clothes back and walked away from Kira. Lacus was mad; Kira loved the way she looked when she was angry. Like always she was behaving like a child.

Kira walked up behind her and embraced her from behind. Lacus immediately leaned into his embrace. She was already used to Kira's strong affection side. Lacus' face began to heat up.

"I love it when you're mad at me…" he whispered into her ear as he began kissing the back of her neck. Lacus didn't say anything, she just tried to escape from his arms but her struggle only caused Kira to strengthen his hold on her.

"…Kira stop" Lacus said, almost a moan. Kira gently grabbed her head and moved it to her right as he forcefully kissed her. A kiss was always the perfect solution when Lacus was angry with him. Lacus eventually gave in and passionately kissed him back with force.

-------------------------------------------------------

"There's got to be a way to get out…" Shanni said.

"There isn't, that's why they call it jail" Shinn said hanging his arms out of his cell.

"Damn, life sucks" Shinn said. Shanni was lying on his back on his bed; he was starring at the ceiling.

"That's life for you…" Shanni said cursing himself. "We've should have planned it better! We were too careless"

"It's too late now; we won't ever get a second chance." Shinn said.

"Everything would've been fine, if that woman never involved Kia in this mess." Shanni said.

"…Fllay, I wonder where she is now?" Shinn asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumi, where do you want this?" a man asked.

"Just place them down at alter, one on the groom's side, the other on bride's, and be careful with that, it's fragile." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli, Cagalli!" one of her maids called out.

"Yes" Cagalli responded.

"I've made arrangements at the salon. You're appointment is at about 3" the maid said.

"I see, thank you" Cagalli said. It was the day before the wedding and Cagalli was occupied completely. The only time she got to herself is when she had to use the bathroom. Athrun was in a similar situation except he wasn't constantly dragged everywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours Kira and Lacus returned to their home. They had finally gotten Athrun and Cagalli's gift, along with more clothes for Lacus. Kira rarely knew what to do most of the time. If Lacus was left with all of her and Kira's money put together, she would find a way to spend it all in one day. What can you say? The girl loves to shop.

Lacus returned to her room and placed all her clothes in her walk-in storage room. It was fairly large and it had an electrical circulation engine that Kira had built for her. Just from the switch of a button the room would begin to shift all of Lacus' outfits. Lacus absolutely loved it. It was the most amazing things Kira had ever done for her.

"Lacus have you seen my palm disk?" Kira asked a small distance away.

"Yeah, I placed beside you're computer" Lacus said.

"Oh okay, thanks" Kira said.

"Kira, could you come here after you've found it?" Lacus asked. Kira felt a little mad, he knew she was just going to ask him to observe her clothes. Kira sighed.

"Umm… Sure" he replied.

"Thanks" Lacus said. Kira went down stairs to his computer room and grabbed his palm disk. Kira loaded it up and started imputing some data. That palm disk was his source for what Athrun and he put together. With his palm disk he was able to monitor the project he was constructing with Athrun. No one really knew what exactly it was that Athrun and Kira were doing. The only thing the people knew was the name, and that name was called **Project Justice**.

'_There that should do it. I'll have to go monitor them with Athrun in a little while, but for now I'll just have to wait till Athrun and Cagalli settle down.'_ Kira thought to himself. Kira put his palm disk back and headed to his room where Lacus was.

"What is it Lacus?" Kira said walking into their master bedroom. Lacus was standing in front of a tall mirror. She was wearing a long white jacket; her hair was completely held up. Kira's eyes widened. Kira had never seen Lacus put her hair up like that, she looked so beautiful.

Lacus turned around and smiled at Kira who was walking towards her. Kira stopped as his body was inches from hers. Lacus inched closer and put her arms around his neck. She looked so cute with her hair all done up like that. Lacus looked deep into his violet eyes. His eyes alone were enough to make her heart melt.

"…Lacus what's with you're hair? You look so adorable." He smiled. Lacus felt her knees weaken from his smile. Kira and Lacus were still in that love crazed relationship. It was rare for a day to go by where they weren't all over each other.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Lacus asked. Kira's face was burning red, he couldn't hold in his blush. It was that new perfume she wore, it was called Kiss. The smell was making Kira go absolutely insane. Lacus could feel the lust of hunger in his eyes. She loved it when he looked like this. Lacus untied the long white jacket she was wearing. Lacus grabbed Kira's hands and placed them on her shoulders. Kira slowly slipped off the jacket from shoulders. The jacket dropped to the floor.

Kira's heart nearly stopped beating. His heart melted like it had never melt before. Lacus was wearing a very cute, sexy night gown. The kind women wear to get attention. Desires went through Kira's mind like crazy. Lacus pushed herself up and pulled Kira into a very seductive passionate kiss.

Kira pulled away from the kiss and observed her gown head to toe. Kira had never felt more attracted to her. This was the first time that Lacus wore something to get Kira's attention.

"…Lacus I-" Kira was cut off as Lacus kissed him again, this time it was more gentle. She quickly pulled away and led him towards their king sized mattress. Lacus was in complete control over Kira's actions. Lacus forcefully shoved him onto the mattress. Kira winced a little by Lacus' sudden action but quickly shrugged it off.

Lacus crawled on top of Kira and forcefully pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their eyes were lusting for each other. It was a feeling that none of them could control. Kira rolled Lacus off of him and hovered on top of her. Kira started with small kiss all over her neck. Without taking the focus off Lacus' neck, Kira removed the clips that were keeping Lacus' hair pinned up. Lacus' hair instantly dropped down. Kira took the focus off her neck and pulled her into yet another passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus lied under the covers of their bed, their bodies were both fatigued. Lacus was barely able to breath.

"…Lacus you have a side to you that no one but me can handle." Kira teased.

"What's that …supposed to mean?" Lacus giggled, still trying to catch her breath. Kira grabbed Lacus and began to tickling her waist.

"AHH… Kira …No…" Lacus couldn't control her laughter.

"What's wrong did-" Kira was cut off as his cell phone began to ring. Kira instantly stopped attacking Lacus. Lacus looked over at Kira as he answered his cell phone.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?"

"I can't…" Kira looked across the room at the clock.

"…Alright, I'll be there soon…" Kira ended the phone call.

Kira looked over at Lacus who had a sad expression.

"…You have to go, don't you?" she asked innocently. Kira nodded.

"Sorry Lacus, it's an emergency" Kira said pressing his lips to hers.

Kira pulled up his pants and buttoned up his black shirt. Lacus was still under the covers, she watched as Kira grabbed his gun and placed it in the slot in the inside of his dark brown leather jacket.

"…So what happened…?" Lacus asked innocently, but she knew he wasn't going to tell her. Kira smiled.

"You know I can't give out that information Lacus." he said.

"I know... but" Lacus didn't say anymore. "Never mind" she said. Kira's head jerked up.

"Don't worry Lacus, I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. Just as Kira was about to leave, Lacus got up covering herself with her silk bad sheet covers. She stopped Kira as she instantly wrapped her left arm around his neck and devoured his lips into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a good two minutes before they both came out for air.

"…Please, be careful." Lacus said. Kira smiled

"I will" he said.

"…I love you, Kira" she said.

"I know" Kira said as he kissed her one last time before walking out. From the bedroom window Lacus watched as he started his car up and drove off way up south.

"…Kira"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Auel, did you do it?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, I completed it" Auel said.

"Good, now all we have to do is find a way to get Shinn out of jail" Sting said. "Don't worry I'm sure there's a way"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't understand why we need Shinn and his boyfriend for this" Auel said.

"It's not up to us; it's an order directly from Patrick Zala and Gilbert Dullindal." Sting said. Auel couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Those guys are about the dumbest Coordinators I have ever come across" Auel said. Sting nodded.

"There not dumb, just clueless. However we have to act like loyal ZAFT soldiers for now. So don't talk about this, ever. Just one slip up is all it takes to ruin months of planning." Sting said.

"Hey Sting, what's so special about Kira Yamato?" Auel asked. Sting placed a hand under his chin.

"I've heard he's a genius, but I don't know the reason why **he** wants him so badly" Sting said. Auel jerked his head up and Sting.

"I heard he's the one responsible for throwing Shinn and that guy Shanni into jail." Auel said.

"Are you serious?" Sting said. Auel nodded.

"Yeah, and he's also the one that killed Rau." Auel said.

"I had no idea." Sting said. "…Well don't worry, we'll have Kira on our side sooner or later."

-----------------------------------------------------

"…What in God's name…" Kira said trying to pull himself back together.

"Kira, does the one at the far right look familiar to you or what?" Mwu asked looking over at a specific corpse. It was a very disturbing scene. There were at least 10 bodies lying on the floor. However one of those bodies stood out from the rest…

Kira looked at the body located at the far right; it was the corpse of Kia Jennings.

It was the corpse of the man that was involved in the assassination attempt on Siegel Clyne. The man that conspired and toyed with Lacus' heart, was laying there, dead? What on earth happened? Hundreds of questions ran in and out of Kira's mind. Why was Kia here? How did Kia get out? If Kia got out, how come Kira wasn't aware of the situation? Kira felt a strong uneasiness in his heart. The feeling he got when he looked into Rau eyes.

"Mwu, isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Kira said with his eyes still fixed on the body of Kia.

"Yes, Kira I've contacted the prison he was in, there was no record of his body ever leaving the prison. Kia must've had someone on the inside. I don't like this Kira, I can feel that this isn't just the beginning…" Mwu said.

"Kira Yamato" Mwu said. Kira's eyes came into contact with Mwu.

"Is this something you wanted?" Mwu asked. Kira quickly became annoyed; it was as if Mwu was being serious.

"Why would I want something like this?" Kira said.

"I wasn't asking a question" Mwu said.

"What?" Kira raised his head in confusion.

"Look up Kira" Mwu said. Kira took a second to respond, Kira eventually looked up at the ceiling. What Kira saw shocked him to the core. On the wall was a message written in blood. The message said

'Kira Yamato'

'Is this something you wanted?'

"What the hell is this? Is this some sort of joke!" Kira said.

"Kira you're looking at me like I wrote this" Mwu said. Kira's eyes wondered back to the message. This scene, these bodies, this message sent chills down Kira's spine. Kira could feel something with a lot of will and strength what trying to get to him, but who? What was this uneasiness feeling within his heart?

As the bodies were being picked up and carried out. Kira noticed something about each and every corpse. They were corpses of people he hated. Kia was no exception, but the others were people from Heliopolis, the ones that used to be his friends until Kira became too advanced for their level of education. Kira's abilities caused them to defect and jealousy took over their hearts. In they end; they hated Kira for what he was. They blamed him because he was a Coordinator.

Kira hated all of them; he wished something would happen to them. But he never wanted this; no one deserves a death like this. Maybe there's more to this story then meets the eye. What ever it was Kira was going to get to the bottom of it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked back into his house. Lacus was in the living room watching her television. When she heard the door open she instantly ran towards Kira.

Kira was pushed back a little as Lacus forcefully embraced him. Kira chucked. "I wasn't gone for that long"

"I know, but I'm glad you're back." Lacus said as she kissed him passionately. Kira pulled away from the kiss. Lacus went in for a seconds but Kira held her shoulders so she couldn't reach any closer. Lacus tried and tried but she couldn't get any closer. Kira loved it when Lacus behaved like this.

"You're so mean…" Lacus said. Kira smiled.

"Lacus what's gotten into you? You've been acting really strange lately" Kira said. Kira gasped, his arms dropped as he took a guess as to why Lacus was behaving like this.

Lacus went in for another kiss as she saw his arms drop. Lacus had a very high sex drive. The reason for that is simply because Lacus was about a month and 11 days pregnant.

Kira and Lacus sat down at the couch; they were watching some sort of movie. The movie was about terrorists taking over a nation. It wasn't really interesting but they watched in anyways.

Lacus rested her head on Kira's chest. Kira used his right arm to reach over Lacus and gently pass over the area just below her stomach.

"Umm…Kira, I never asked you. What do you want to name the baby?" she asked. Kira lowered his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm… I'm not sure" he said.

--------------------------------------------------

Leader of blue cosmos: Lord Jibril stood in front of a large capsule. The inside looked like a soft comfy bed. The capsule was big enough for a person to fit inside. Its purpose was fairly simple. It was to build and erase data.

"What does this do?" George Allster asked. Jibril smiled.

"Just wait and learn" Jibril said. "Bring her in!" Jibril ordered. Sting and Auel came in bringing a blond girl with them. It was Stellar. Or what was left of her anyways.

"This girl was in an accident awhile ago. The accident caused a small blood clot in her brain. She can't think straight, nor can she talk, she can't even listen." Jibril said. George looked confused.

"What's the point of this?" George asked.

"Just watch" Jibril said. "Put her in" he ordered. Sting picked Stellar up and placed her in the capsule. Stellar was muttering something, but it didn't make any sense of what language she was speaking. Jibril closed the capsule.

"Now listen, first what I'm going to do is make her healthy again." Jibril said. George looked confused. Jibril used the computer that the capsule was connected to. As he made some configuration, the capsule closed up. Jibril then started the engine. The capsule was covered in a blue electric wave. After about 30 seconds the procedure stopped.

The capsule opened up and up came Stellar.

"…Where am I?" Stellar asked. Jibril smiled as he made some more configurations.

"As you can already see, she is back to normal. Just watch this George." Jibril said as the capsule door closed up again. Stellar instantly got up trying to get out, but she instantly fell asleep as Jibril released strong sleeping gas into the capsule.

"I'm going to input this disk into the computer. This disk contains memories of a caged life. It's a simple memory that I've created, it doesn't belong to anyone specifically, but when this girl wakes up she going to be completely brain washed and under my control.

After about 10 minutes. The capsule opened up. Stellar got up and walked to Jibril, she went down on her knees. "What do you wish of me? My master" Stellar said.

George watched in extreme pleasure. He couldn't believe his eyes. This machine was the ultimate creation!

"What are you planning? Lord Jibril" George said.

"Stellar go with Sting, and Auel." Jibril said. "You two, I want you to equip her. She is our newest member of Blue Cosmos **(A/N: It's also known as Logos)**

"Yes Lord Jibril" Sting said as he led Stellar out of the room. Jibril turned and faced George.

"George, do you know why Kira Yamato is so much more talented then anyone else within this world?" Jibril asked. George frowned at the name. He hated Kira Yamato from the moment he found out he played with his daughter's heart.

"Kira Yamato wasn't born from natural cause's" Jibril said.

"I already know that, all Coordinators are the same." George said.

Theoretically you're right. But what I mean is that there's more to it." Jibril said. George jerked his head in confusion

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Kira wasn't born in a female's womb" Jibril said. George gasped. "He was born from a man?" George said.

"God …NO! That's just physically impossible. He was born in an artificial womb constructed by Dr. Hibiki and his team." Jibril said. George gasped.

"I don't understand Lord Jibril, if that's true then…WHY? What were they trying to achieve creating such a useless creation?" George asked before he came to a conclusion. Kira Yamato wasn't useless. Kira had changed the world with his knowledge! But how was it possible? It was just ridiculously insane.

"I know what you're thinking George. I went into denial as well. When Coordinators first started being created hundred's of years ago. There was a big flaw. The women's womb wasn't able to handle it. I don't quite understand the logic of it all but… It has been done threw countless sacrifices. Kira Yamato is a monster, a beast, an unwanted creature in this reality. He's probably one of the strongest of all too, and I'm not talking about in terms of strength." Jibril said. George continued to listen to Jibril's explanation.

"Let's be realistic here. Kira is an exceptional person that exceeds everybody expectations within this world. If I were to have Kira Yamato at my side, I would be completely unstoppable." Jibril said.

"You're going to-" George was cut off.

"I'm… going to input memories into… Kira and… with that…" Jibril lost it as laughter took over him.

"But that's not even the half of it, want to know what I plan to do?" Jibril said

"Well Jibril, I have to say you're certainly an exceptional person. I don't care what you do with that twit; I just want you're help in getting back at him for what he did to my daughter." George said.

"I'll give you what ever funding you request" George said.

---------------------------------------------

"No way Lacus, you can't!" Kira said.

"…Why not, that's not fair" Lacus whined. "I would let you, if you picked someone"

They were fighting over which celebrity they would want to date if the two of them never met. Lacus' didn't really care, but she loved to make Kira feel jealous.

Moments had passed and Kira stopped playing the game that Lacus wanted to play. He simply hated it when she picked guys over him.

A thought came back in his head. It was Kia. He wanted to tell Lacus, but at the same time he didn't want to. Kira tried his best not to involve Lacus with his work.

Kira leaned over and kissed Lacus passionately. Kira slowly pulled away "I don't want to pick anyone, because there isn't a single girl out there that I can compare with you. To me, you're perfect" he said. Lacus blushed massively. Never had she heard such words come from his mouth

----------------------------------------------------

"Murrue, did Kira call?" Mwu asked. Murrue nodded.

"If he calls let me know, I'll be in the shower" Mwu said.

"…Did something happen?" Murrue asked. Mwu didn't reply he just headed upstairs.

To be continued…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**A/N: There we go! finally done, took me forever to think of a plot, but i think i've gotten a pretty good idea. Next chapter will probably be up this time next week maybe. I'm in the process of my conclusion chapter of Kira's Life. **

**Umm... I wonder what's going to happen next...**

**I'll tell you one, expect alot of action, alot of twists, and alot of Love twists! I'm going to twist this story up a lot. And i'm goin to spend more time updating so i can make the chapters longer! **

**bye for now... **


	2. Conflict

**I'm Sorry for the loooooooong update. It won't happen again hopefully. I don't know why, but this chapter took me forever to write. I usually write a chapter in about two days, but this took me like five days. Don't know what's wrong, maybe cause i kept gettingg interupted alot. **

** I know it's a bit late but Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli are all 21 years old okay :D**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Conflict

* * *

"So Gilbert, how are we doing with out friend Kira Yamato?" Patrick asked. Gil smiled. 

"It's going to take sometime Patrick, but I believe Jibril has completed the perfect machine for our experiment, just like I predicted." Gil said. Patrick grinned.

"Well, I do believe it is now time to get Shinn and Shanni out. They're going to play a major role soon" Gil said.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you to contact Rey. Please make sure he understands the schematics well, this is a prison, and it's not going to be an easy thing to do." Patrick said. Gil nodded.

"I'll get right on top of that." Gil said. Gil starred at Patrick curiously, like he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Well… I was wondering, Athrun is getting married today. How are you taking it…?"

"I don't give a shit anymore, he's not my son." Patrick didn't even hesitate to say those words. Gil just smiled at Patrick's remark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the day of Cagalli and Athrun's wedding. Kira and Lacus were seated at the ceremony as they waited for the stars to arrive. Everything was practically already put together. Uzumi must've doubled his efforts, the scene was absolutely marvelous. They were getting married at City Hall. That place was huge, and it was very old which made it look very classy. Lacus almost cried when she saw the scenery.

Well actually Lacus almost cried about everything. The baby growing in her was making her extra vulnerable. Lacus would cry over the silliest things. Like the other day, Kira had told her if she wanted help getting into bed since she looked like she was struggling. Lacus of course took it the wrong way and began to cry. For some reason though, Kira felt even more attracted to her since her behavior became like this.

At times Kira would make fun of her weight, saying how fat she's going to get now that she's pregnant. He would always make her cry endlessly, but he would always make her forget about everything once he kissed her.

Everything was finished. It was only the matter of time before the ceremony begun. Cagalli's eyes glittered up in front of the mirror. Cagalli waited for this day for so long, she actually couldn't put herself to sleep last night.

"Cagalli, its time we've been on our way." A lady said. "Are you ready?"

Cagalli didn't say a word, she just nodded. Anybody who saw Cagalli could already tell how nervous she was.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus were sitting in the very front row. They were on the right section close to the groom's side. Lacus had her head rested on Kira's shoulder. It was almost if she was about to cry …again.

Kira glanced at Lacus. She was wearing a long purple dress with a slit down the center, while the top part of her dress was strapless. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Lacus…" Kira called out. Lacus responded without moving an inch.

"What is it?" she asked.

"…You look beautiful" Kira said while placing a kiss on her forehead. Lacus smiled.

"Kira is something wrong?" Lacus' asked.

"Why would something be wrong?" Kira asked.

"Well you usually, don't say things like that without a reason" Lacus said.

"What are you talking about Lacus? I always tell you how much I love you out of the blue" Kira said. Lacus giggled.

"You know Lacus, most of the time you're acting like a completely different person" Kira said. Lacus frowned.

"Are you telling me you don't like me anymore…?" Lacus asked, almost about to cry.

"Oh god here comes the water works…" Kira said. Lacus was about to cry when Kira suddenly pull her into a strong passionate kiss. All of Lacus' feelings seemed to drift away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was now in the front with the head priest. Everyone stood up as a melody began to play; finally it was time for Cagalli to walk in. Cagalli was being accompanied by her father. Everyone seemed to gasp at Cagalli's presences.

Kira couldn't believe it! Cagalli looked beautiful. Cagalli wasn't the type to wear a dress. But… it suited it her perfectly.

Kira couldn't help but smile. Cagalli's face was covered by a veil but Kira could clearly see through it. This was the first time Kira had seen Cagalli look so happy.

As Uzumi got closer to the front, he let go of Cagalli and took his seat. Cagalli walked right beside Athrun. Athrun inched closer and lifted her veil over her face and placed it gently behind her head. Cagalli was blushing massively. The two gazed at each other for awhile before facing the priest.

As the priest began the ceremony Lacus locked onto Kira's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Lacus titled her head up and kissed Kira on the cheek before resting her head once again on his shoulder. Kira then tilted his head and leaned on Lacus' head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally done. Athrun and Cagalli were finally married. Lacus was no longer able to hold in the tears, she let everything out.

Kira began to chuckle. "…Lacus not again" he said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

At that moment, they had released all the while little doves; there must've been hundred's of them. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The scene just made Lacus shed more and more tears.

The wedding ceremony was now complete. Everyone stood up as Athrun and Cagalli began to walk towards the limo located behind the area where everyone was placed.

After the newly weds had gotten into the limo everyone slowly began to leave. Of course there was a wedding reception, but that didn't begin till 6. Athrun and Cagalli had gone down some place to take pictures.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus arrived at there home to pick a few things up before they headed to the reception. Since Kira was Cagalli's brother, Kira head to go early to the reception and help them set up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stellar was in a training facility room. It was covered with white walls and plenty of practice targets. Stellar was in the process of firing at her targets while Sting, and Auel observed her performance.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Auel said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised… she's kind of crazy though." Sting said. Auel nodded. Stellar had hit every target she aimed for.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rey was disguised in an officer's uniform; he stood in front of Shinn and Shanni's cell. It's strange coincidence that those two would end up in the same cell.

Shinn and Shanni were a bit startled that their cell and only their cell was the only one that was opened. Shinn and Shanni didn't do anything wrong, so why was only their cell opened?

"Come with me" Rey said sternly. Shinn and Shanni looked a little concerned, but both of them knew the consequences of what would happen when a con spoke up to an officer. They asked no questions and followed Rey.

"Shinn, Shanni! Where are you heading to! I want to go too!" One of the cons yelled out. However they were ignored as they went through a door.

Rey was stopped by an officer. "Where are you taking these two?"

"P.I. there on special call for today, it was requested by the captain." Rey said.

"Oh I see, well be careful, those cons you're with are in for life, they might try something stupid. Watch your self" the officer said. Rey nodded as he proceeded through the doors.

After they went through some doors they reached a door with a security card clearance. Rey flashed his card and the door unlocked. Rey proceeded into the room.

This is the room where store all belongings of a con were held until the day they are released. Shinn and Shanni were a bit confused. This area was definitely off limits to all cons.

"Hurry up and grab all you're belongings" Rey said. Shanni's head jerked up.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Shinn asked.

"I'm breaking you two out of here. I don't have the time to explain just hurry up and get you're stuff." Rey said. The information absorbed both Shinn and Shanni's brain. Was this guy really going to help them break out of jail? Now wasn't the time to ask questions so both Shinn and Shanni got their stuff and they began proceeding towards the front doors.

"This is retarded, we just can't walk out through the front doors" Shanni said.

"I've got something; just stay focused and do what I say." Rey said. They approached the first gate.

"Rey, where are you taking these two?"

"There being released from jail today." Rey said sternly.

The officer knew that those two were in here for life. The officer didn't take any chances he quickly went to reach the button for security, but before he could react, Rey had shot him in the chest. The officer died quickly. Rey's gun shot was heard and one of the officers on duty sounded the alarm.

"Follow me quickly!" Rey said as they began to run. The three of them reached the control system. Rey quickly went in and shot the two guards that were on duty in that room.

"Put on there clothes" Rey said. Shinn and Shanni didn't ask questions, they just did what he said. Rey went over to the control panel and from there he released every prison cell there was. The cons were out and were running around in chaos. Some officers that were caught in the middle were beaten to death.

With Shinn and Shanni disguised as offers, it was only a matter of time before they reached the outer walls.

They were almost out of the prison before they were suddenly stopped by a commanding officer.

"However, the officer had told them to wait outside for the S.W.A.T. teams to arrive and help clear up the mess. Rey smiled. It was finally done, Rey had succeeded in breaking Shinn and Shanni out of jail.

They were finally out. Shinn and Shanni almost cried. The fresh air felt good. They were finally out!

"Follow me" Rey said.

"Why did you help us?" Shinn asked.

"It was an order from Gilbert Dullindal, that's why. He needs you're help." Rey said.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was 11pm at night. Dinner had been finished for awhile now. Everyone was mostly dancing at this time, especially the newly weds.

"…So…" Athrun said while holding on to Cagalli's waist. Cagalli had her arms wrapped around Athrun's neck, they were slow dancing.

Cagalli smiled. "I can't wait for tonight"

"What's tonight?" Athrun teased.

"I know you know Athrun, don't play dumb with me." Cagalli smiled. The song ended and the next song started up.

Kira walked up to the both of them. "Sorry Athrun, do you mind if I steal the bride for this dance?" Kira asked. Athrun nodded.

"Sure" Athrun said. Kira grabbed Cagalli from the waist.

"Oh, could you do me a favor Athrun. Could you ask Lacus for a dance, but be careful she's extremely vulnerable." Kira added.

"Umm …Okay" Athrun walked off towards Lacus. Kira turned his attention back to Cagalli.

"So Cagalli, is everything fine?" Kira asked. Cagalli smiled.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Oh …well, I was just wondering, that's all. You seemed to look exhausted since the wedding. Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"Not really…" she giggled.

"What were you saying about Lacus being vulnerable?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, it's been going on for awhile now, she cries easily. It's from the baby." Kira said.

"Oh, I see. Is she driving you crazy?" Cagalli asked.

"Well… yeah, but I love it. I love it when she cries for no reason." Kira said. Cagalli smiled. A question popped into Cagalli's head.

"Hey have you told Lacus yet?"

"Have I told Lacus what?" Kira asked.

"…About you're birth, Kira"

Kira's pupils dilated. What Cagalli had just said was enough to make Kira feel paranoid. That's right; Kira still hasn't told Lacus the truth about himself. What would she think if she knew the truth?

"…No" Kira said. Cagalli looked at him worriedly.

"…Are you going to?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he said.

"Kira, she's pregnant with you're baby" Cagalli said. "I think she deserves the truth Kira"

"I know but, what if she freaks out? This isn't… you know…" Kira said. Cagalli wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and brought her face to Kira's ear.

"Lacus loves you more then anything. She won't leave you, if that's what you're thinking" Cagalli said.

"…But"

"Kira, I know you still think about it a lot. I also know that if you tell her, you would start accepting yourself." She said.

"…Accepting myself?" Kira questioned.

"I know you do Kira. I know deep down, you hate who you are." Cagalli said.

"…I never think like that" he said. Cagalli smiled.

"Liar"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

George walked up the stairs to his house. He entered is home and walked up into his daughter's room. He didn't even bother to knock.

Fllay was lying on her bed with her face berried in her pillow. Fllay had just made bail today. It was the first time he saw Fllay in three months. One of George's henchmen had delivered her today.

"Fllay…" George smiled.

"How's my little girl doing?" he asked, while rubbing her back. Fllay didn't bother to reply.

"Fllay, don't worry. What ever he did, he's going to pay for it. I promise you." George said.

"…Really" she whispered as she brought her face up. George inched closer and gave Fllay a hug.

"Fllay I'm sorry, you had to go through all that…" George said. "But I promise I'll make him suffer what he did." George said. Fllay was a little bit taken back by her father's action.

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" she asked. George smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Everything was finished at last. Athrun and Cagalli had been taken to a hotel for the night. They were going to leave first thing in the mourning to Hawaii for three weeks on their honeymoon. Kira and Lacus had just gotten themselves home after a long, long night.

Lacus was the first to enter their home. Lacus quickly took off her shoes and walked up to her room.

"Kira, I'm going to take a shower" Lacus told Kira.

"Okay, Lacus. Please don't waist all the hot water." Kira said. Lacus smiled.

"Why don't you join me…?" Lacus said seductively. Kira gasped as his face turned bright red. Lacus began walking forward as Kira ran up behind her and placed his head under her hair and kissed the back of her neck. Kira slid his arms around her waist as he moved his head to the side of her neck.

"I love you Lacus."

Lacus blushed as they slowly went into their bed room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn and Shanni were now in the presence of Patrick Zala, and Gilbert Dullindal.

"I trust that Rey has told you everything." Gil said.

"Yes he did. Thank you, for giving me, I mean for giving us another chance." Shinn said as he bawd.

"There is no need for formalities." Patrick said. Shinn immediately stood up straight.

"So what was this about a machine that can erase and implant memories?" Shanni asked. Gil smiled.

"It's a machine that was created by Lord Jibril, the leader of Logos." Gil said.

"Do you think you two will be able to handle it?" Patrick said. Both Shanni and Shinn smiled.

"Just give us the location" Shanni said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun peered through the bedroom of Kira and Lacus' room. It shinned over Kira's face causing him to awaken. Kira gave a big yawn before opening his eyes. Kira looked down at the ground from the side of the bed. Kira turned over and faced the figure that was sleeping peacefully next to him. Kira starred at her peaceful sleeping face for a moment before kissing her forehead.

Still in her sleeping form, Lacus snuggled closer to Kira. Lacus' face was just below Kira's chin. This was the first time Kira had seen this, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen Lacus do. As much as it killed him to get up, he had no choice. Kira slowly began to pull himself away, but when Kira began to move away, Lacus would self-consciously snuggle herself closer and closer. Kira tried and tried to pull himself away when finally there was no more room left to pull away to. Kira fell off the bed and hit the ground hard.

The impact of Kira's fall awakened Lacus. Lacus sat up covering her bare body with the bed sheets.

"Kira what happened?" Lacus asked innocently. Kira got up and rubbed the back if his head.

"Why don't you tell me Lacus?" Kira said. Lacus giggled.

"Did I do that?" She asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that innocent look Lacus. You know what you did!" Kira said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing" she said. Kira sighed.

"I needed to get up anyways." He said. Kira got up and began to dress himself. Lacus laid herself back down and watched Kira as he got changed.

"What time are you going to meet Mwu" Lacus asked. Kira looked at the time.

"In about an hour?" he said. Lacus got up from bed and slipped her two feet into a pair of pink slippers, Lacus then walked over to the closest an and put on her long pink robe. Lacus tied up her robe and walked over passed Kira and was almost out of the room before Kira stopped her.

"Lacus, have you seen my watch?" Kira asked. Lacus smiled.

"Third drawer to you're left, it's on the top shelf." Lacus said. Kira opened the third drawer and got his watch.

"Thanks Lacus" he said. Lacus smiled as she walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was finally fully dressed. He was wearing dark black pants with a white sleeveless shirt. Kira then grabbed his jacket and put it on. Kira pulled his gun from the drawer and placed it in the inside of his jacket.

Kira walked out of his bedroom and made his way to the front door as he began to put his shoes on.

Just as Kira put both his shoes on, Lacus came and gave Kira once of those traveling coffee mugs, it was obviously filled with fresh hot coffee.

"Oh, thank you Lacus" Kira smiled as he took the mug.

"What time will you be back?" Lacus asked.

"I'm not sure. Mwu said he had something important to tell me?"

"What is it about?" Lacus asked. Kira sighed.

"Lacus you keep asking, and I keep telling you. I can't tell you." he said. Lacus looked at Kira; she had a very depressed look in her eyes. Kira noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Why can't you find another job? You don't even need to work. You make more then enough money off the profit from the OS you created." Lacus said.

"Lacus…"

"I don't like the idea of you carrying a gun. What if you get hurt?" she said. Lacus looked down. She was about to cry.

Kira inched closer and pulled her head to his chest. "Nothing's going to happen to me Lacus."

"Lacus I…" Kira was cut off.

"You're the most exceptional person I have ever heard of. You can do any job that you please. So why do you chose to wield a gun?" Lacus grabbed onto Kira shirt underneath his jacket and tightened her grip on him.

"Why do you always feel like you have to make a difference?" the tears began to fall from her face and on to Kira's shirt. Kira's heart felt like it was crumbling. Never had he even seen Lacus look so worried and scared.

"…If I lose you… I wouldn't be able to bare it…" she whispered. It killed Kira to see Lacus like this.

"Why didn't you say something before Lacus?" Kira asked.

"You always talk about how much you love you're job, but…"

"If you have a problem with it, then I'll leave it" Kira said as he placed a hand on Lacus; head as he stroked her hair.

Lacus pulled her face from Kira's shirt and looked up into his violet eyes. "You will?" she asked.

Kira looked deep into her beautiful blue orbs. "I promise" he smiled.

"Just give me one more week. Okay?"

"…Okay." She said. Kira inched closer and pulled Lacus into a deep passionate kiss. Kira parted from the kiss. "Sorry, I have to go okay?" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"…Kira please be careful when you're out there…" Lacus said. Kira smiled.

"Definitely, I promise" Kira said. Kira walked out the front door. Lacus walked out onto the porch and watched as Kira started his car and drove off. Lacus' eyes were fixed on the car; she watched the figure of the car as it got smaller and smaller until finally, it disappeared.

"…Kira" she said with a worried look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira pulled his car into an empty parking lot rooftop. Kira waited in his car until he saw Mwu pull in shortly after he had parked.

"Yo kid" Mwu said as Kira got out of his car, Mwu got out of his car as well

"Morning Mwu" Kira said.

"Morning kid, how was the wedding?" Mwu asked. Kira's eyes squinted.

"Hey weren't you there?" Kira asked.

"No, I couldn't make it. Murrue's mother was ill." Mwu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she going to be okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Mwu said.

"Well that's good" he said. Mwu handed Kira a big envelope. Kira grabbed the envelope from Mwu's hands.

"What's this?" Kira asked.

"Just open it." Mwu said. Kira opened it and found the records of Kia Jennings. It had everything on him, date of birth, blood type, his crimes, and much more.

"I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?" Kira asked.

"What you're holding in you're hand is Kia Jennings records." Mwu said.

"I can see that! Why are you showing me this?" Kira asked. Mwu handed Kira another envelope.

"Now look at this." Mwu said. Kira opened it up and looked at the file. It was a file of a guy named Ron Zane.

"Mwu I have no idea what I'm looking at. Please explain!" Kira said.

"I'll tell you Kira. Kia's body we found the other day. Well, It wasn't Kia." Mwu said.

"What!"

"It was Ron Zane." Mwu said. Kira's head jerked up in confusion.

"It can't be. I saw his face! It was definitely Kia, I'm sure of it." Kira said.

"Kira, it wasn't Kia. Ron Zane recently got plastic surgery done. He was made to look exactly like Kia." Mwu said.

"His blood type didn't match Kia, nether did the autopsy, that's why I know, Kira" Mwu said.

"This is crazy…" Kira said.

"Kia definitely had someone on the inside that helped him escape. But things just get worse..." Mwu said.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Two more guys were broken out yesterday." Mwu said.

"Don't tell me…" Kira said.

"Shinn, and Shanni" Mwu said. Those names alone caused Kira to go over the edge. Kira was on the verge of snapping. Those were the two that killed Lacus' father, Siegel Clyne.

"I need to get Lacus a safe distance away. If they are out, chances are they might try going after Lacus again." Kira said.

"I was also thinking of that possibility." Mwu said.

"Mwu I need to get back." Kira said.

"If you find anything else, please contact me." Kira said.

"Gotcha"

"Oh and one more thing" Mwu said.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Did you hear anything of this guy named Jibril?" Mwu said. Kira placed a hand on his head.

"…That name does ring a bell" Kira said. "Who is he?"

"He's blue cosmos" Mwu said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What about him?" Kira asked.

"I think he's the one that's behind everything that has happened." Mwu said. Kira's eyes widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus had just gotten changed and was heading to the television when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" Lacus asked herself. As Lacus approached the front door she felt something weighing down her body. Something was telling her she shouldn't answer the door. But who could it possibly be? Her curiosity got the better of her.

Lacus reached the front door, she slowly opened the door. What Lacus saw shocked her to the core. It was the person she would have never expected to see again.

"…You"

To be continued…

* * *

**This chapter wasn't rushed! This is a real Cliffy! I wonder who's at the door?  
**

**I'm starting an OYAP aprenticeship program on tuesday, so I don't know now when i'll have time to write a chapter. but most likely I'll have one done by the weekend, or middle of the week.**

**till then BYE! **


	3. Blackmail

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Blackmail

* * *

Jibril was in his office going over some strategies. He was already planning some invasions with Kira at his side. Jibril envisioned his future perfectly. Jibril was interrupted as Sting and Auel came in. 

"You called for us Lord Jibril?" String said. Jibril smiled.

"Sting, Auel go and find the ware bouts of Kira Yamato. I have to start thinking ahead. Oh and bring stellar with you" Jibril said. Both Auel and Sting nodded.

"What do we do once we find him?" Sting asked.

"Do nothing; I just want you to find out where he is at the moment. Well if he's alone… no never mind. Just find out where he is and where he's staying."

"Yes" Sting and Auel said. After about 10 minutes Sting, Auel, and Stellar left leaving Jibril and his machine all alone.

Jibril continued to do what he was doing when he suddenly herd something moving upstairs above his room. Jibril thought it was nothing and continued to do his work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus had just gotten changed and was heading to the television when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" Lacus asked herself. As Lacus approached the front door she felt something weighing down her body. Something was telling her she shouldn't answer the door. But who could it possibly be? Her curiosity got the better of her.

Lacus reached the front door, she slowly opened the door. What Lacus saw shocked her to the core. It was the person she would have never expected to see again.

"…You"

"Lacus!" a brunette called out. Lacus' eyes widened.

"Miriallia… is it really you?" Lacus asked. She couldn't believe her eyes, were they deceiving her.

"I haven't seen you in over three years and that's all you can say!" Miriallia said.

"Well, I… It was just…" Lacus was at a loss for words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….No way, if blue cosmos are ones behind this… then." Kira's eyes widened.

"To be honest Kira, I think he's trying to start up a war." Mwu said.

"Blue cosmos what is it that they are trying to do…?" Kira rubbed the back of his head gently.

"Mwu, we'll talk about this later. Right now I just want to make sure Lacus is safe." Kira said.

"Alright, there's still something else I need to speak with you about. But it'll have to wait. Call me once you get you're priorities straightened out." Mwu said.

"Alright" With that, Kira and Mwu departed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it's been fun Lacus, but I've got to get running. My train leaves in 40 minutes" Miriallia said.

"Well it was great seeing you again after all these years." Lacus smiled. Miriallia finally left out the door. Once Miriallia was out the door, Lacus sat back on the couch and begun to think back, it was the time when she first encountered Kira.

The moment Lacus saw Kira at the entrance of the building where she worked. When she first made eye contact with him… she felt something tug on her heart, it was the first time she had ever felt like that, it was definitely love at first sight. Suddenly Lacus' thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door slam open.

"Lacus!" Kira shouted. Lacus jumped up a little. Kira came running into their living room to find a puzzled look on Lacus' face.

"…Kira what's wrong?" She asked.

"Lacus get you're things, we're leaving now. Don't ask questions, I'll tell you once we're in the car. Lacus nodded and did what she was told and gathered her things.

It didn't take long for them to get what they needed and left. Kira made sure that he got his really important belongings. As soon as Kira grabbed his stuff Lacus was finally ready. They quickly left their house and got into Kira's car. Kira quickly started up his engine and drove off.

"Kira are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Lacus finally asked. Kira's eyes remained fixed on the road.

"What I'm about to tell you stay's between me and you." Kira said. Lacus nodded.

"A few days ago I got a call about a crime scene under some sort of tunnel. I was told to come in so I did. When I got there I saw all these dead corpses." Lacus gasped at the shocking news.

"But one corpse stood out from the rest of them, it looked exactly like Kia."

Lacus' eyes widened at the thought of Kia, but she continued to listen to Kira.

"When I went to see Mwu today, he said that the person I saw was not Kia, he was a man named Ron Zane who had plastic surgery done recently. He was made to look like Kia." Kira continued

"So basically, I'm going to get you to safe place where no one would ever be able to find you. Oh and there's one more thing. Shinn and Shanni broke out of jail last night" Kira said as he glanced over at Lacus.

Lacus was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react. Lacus rested her head on the head rest. She looked so torn up in her thoughts. As Kira stopped at a red light, he moved his right hand and placed it over her head, stroking her gently.

"Lacus, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you" Lacus gazed lovingly into his violet eyes. It was the gaze that would always keep his heart rate up. Kira retrieved his hand; he placed it onto the gear stick and shifted the gears.

"…For now, I just have to take you to a place that's more secure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems as though Patrick Zala and Gilbert Dullindal have come up with a plan to smuggle Lord Jibril's so called invention." A man named Creed said. Creed was rather young looking. He was around the age of 20. He had light purplish hair, and his eyes were burgundy. Just by looking at him, you could tell he looked like he was mentally sick in the head.

The man Creed was talking with looked over at Creed. He was a man in his mid forty's; he had dirty blond hair along with amber colored eyes. His name was Ulen Hibiki, Kira and Cagalli's biological father.

Ulen couldn't help but laugh. It seems that both of them are trying to get Kira on their side. But it's impossible to brainwash Kira. His body structure is almost completely different then regular Coordinators.

"Well, what are you going to do with this?" Creed asked.

"Let it play out, I want to see what comes of this" Ulen said. Creed smiled.

"I don't think they'll be able to brainwash him, but I believe if he tried, it's going to backfire on them both." Ulen smirked

"This is actually a good thing; this will most likely play a major role in the near future." Ulen said. "Creed, continue to keep a close eye on Gilbert and Patrick."

"What ever you say, Father"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is this?" Lacus said observing the area she was in. It was a huge bright house. The space was absolutely huge. Kira took Lacus by the hand and pulled her into a soft kiss. Lacus returned the kiss instantaneously. Slowly they both parted from the kiss.

"I love you Lacus" Kira smiled. Lacus didn't say anything; she just gazed into his violet eyes. She inched closer and devoured Kira's lips into a passionate kiss. Kira partially opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Lacus' mouth. Lacus opened her mouth and devoured Kira like she had never devoured him before. Eventually Kira's mind took over and he carried Lacus upstairs into one of the bedroom.

_1 hour later…_

Kira rolled off of Lacus gasping for air, Lacus was in the same state. Lacus rested her head over Kira's bare chest. Lacus looked up to see Kira looking down at her smiling. Lacus smiled back.

"You never answered my question" Lacus said. Kira placed his hand over her face and brushed off some of her hair that was covering her eyes.

"What was the question again?" Kira asked.

"Whose place is this?" she asked. Kira began to chuckle.

Lacus frowned "What? What's so funny?"

"You're asking me this now? Now that I think about it, you don't care where we **do it** as long as we **do it**" Kira began to laugh harder. Lacus began to blush like mad. "…That's not …true" Kira ignored the subject not wanting to accidentally make her cry

"Well to answer you're question this house belongs to Orb forces" Kira said. Lacus looked confused.

"It's called a Safe-House. It's used to protect people who may be targeted by any possible threats." Kira said.

"…Oh"

"There are a total of 12 agents around this house. Nothing is going to get through here. So you have nothing to worry about. Just make sure you don't leave this house by any means necessary" Kira gently took Lacus off him as he got up. Lacus frowned.

"You're going to leave?" Lacus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I want to clear this problem as soon as possible." Kira said pulling up his pants and buttoning up his shirt.

"I'll phone you later Lacus" Kira said. "I'm leaving now…"

Lacus got up while keeping her bare body covered with a single bed sheet. She inched closer and pressed her lips to his. Kira put his arms around her waist locking her arms in his embrace; he returned the kiss with more passion.

They both pulled away. "Please be careful" Lacus said. Kira smiled.

"Definitely, I promise" they shared a quick kiss before Kira left.

------------------------------------------------------

Kira leaned his back against his car door; he was waiting for Mwu to arrive so that he could hear what this so called important information Mwu had. After about 10 minutes of waiting Mwu had finally pulled his car in and parked right next to Kira. Mwu got out of his car and faced Kira.

"So what is it?" Kira asked.

"You remember Rau, right?" Mwu asked. Kira already knew he wasn't going to like what Mwu had to say.

"How could I forget, I'm the one that killed him." Kira said. "What about him?"

"Well do you know how he came to be…?" Mwu asked. Kira stood straight up and looked at Mwu intensively.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. Mwu inched closer to Kira.

"Rau is, well was a clone." Mwu said. Kira's eyes widened.

"…A clone…" Kira said.

"That's right, and there's something a lot worse then that." Mwu said. Kira's head jerked up.

"…What?" Kira simply asked.

"It seems that someone has cloned Rau" Mwu said. There was no expression in Kira's face. Kira's voice lowered into a soft almost soundless noise.

"…Do you have any leads of the person that could've done this?" Kira said. Mwu noticed the change in Kira tone but decided to ignore it.

"Actually we have, but it doesn't exactly make a lot of sense since the one who did this is supposed to be deceased." Mwu said.

Kira raised his head.

"Well the one that's supposedly behind the cloning is some guy named Ul… well umm" Mwu was having trouble remembering the name.

"Oh yeah, his name was Ulen, Ulen Hibiki." Mwu said. Kira's expression changed into anger. That was the name he thought he would never hear again. That name was sickening to hear. He hated that name more then anything else within this world. That name alone was enough to make him snap, but Kira decided to mask it.

Mwu looked at Kira curiously; he had never seen Kira look so angry before. "Kira what's wrong?" Mwu asked.

"…Oh it's nothing. I just got a feeling that Lacus is in trouble again, that's all." He lied. "Maybe I'm being paranoid. I just want to check on Lacus again."

"Alright, but be careful." Mwu said. Kira didn't reply he just got into his car, started the engine, and drove off. Mwu watched as Kira drove away.

"…What? Maybe he knows that guy …Ulen, nah it can't be" Mwu stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'_What the hell is going on? Why is everything going wrong? …He's supposed to be dead!' _

Kira's thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone began to ring. Kira looked down at his cell phone screen _'…private number?' _Kira answered his phone.

"…Hello?"

"Meet me in front of the monument in central park in 1 hour. You try anything, and will kill that sister of yours along with her husband." The call quickly ended. Kira couldn't tell who it was on the other end. But his voice was deep, sounded like a modified voice.

Did he hear them right? Were Cagalli and Athrun's lives at risks? Just what in gods name has been going on these passed two days? Kira didn't want to risk it so he went along with the anonymous caller who had threatened his sister and his best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, when are you going to tell me what the plan is?" Flay asked. George smiled at his daughter.

"Well I haven't completely confirmed it yet, but I believe he's in the process of being brainwashed by a man named Jibril." George said.

"What do you mean brainwashed?" Flay asked.

"There's a machine that Jibril had created, with his machine he's going to capture Kira and use him to do his dirty work." George said. Flay gasped, she refused to believe that such an invention was created.

"There's no way, how is this machine supposed to work." Flay asked.

"I'm not sure, I just know that with this machine he could erase people's minds and input whatever memories he pleases." George said. "I've seen him use it on someone, it works"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was waiting right in front on the monument. The park was filled with young couples; however, Kira had his mind set on more important things. The evening wind caused Kira's jacket to flutter, the skies showed that rain was on its way. Kira felt the presence of someone behind him so he quickly turned around.

Kira never expected this… Shinn was standing right there with a big smirk on his face. Kira immediately felt blood rush to his head. Right then and there Kira was ready to give Shinn the beating of his life. Kira's hand formed into a fist as he raised it up and ready to strike Shinn.

"Trust me you don't want to do that" Shinn said rather calmly. Kira retrieved his fist back to its original position.

"Your right, I don't need to jump into it, I can do it at anytime." Kira said. Shinn felt anger build up inside of him but decided to mask it. Shinn handed Kira a bunch of papers stapled together.

Kira didn't even bother to take what Shinn was handing to him. "What do you want?" Kira asked.

"Just take a look" Shinn said. Kira grabbed the papers and began to observe what was on it. What Kira saw shocked him severely. It was proof indicating the fact that Kira was indeed the ultimate Coordinator.

"If you quietly come with me, no one will find out about you, especially that precious girl friend of yours" Shinn said rather harshly. Only one question popped into Kira's head.

"Where did you get this information?" Kira asked. Shinn smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but I suggest you come with me if you don't want to get exposed" Shinn repeated. Kira felt like he didn't have a choice. So he gave in.

"…Fine"

Shinn smirked and led Kira to his car. Shinn opened the rear doors signaling Kira to sit. Before Kira could take a seat Shinn spoke up.

"Give me you're firearm." Shinn said. Kira didn't want to but he reached inside his jacket and pulled out his gun, he handed it to Shinn. Shinn smiled.

"Good, now take a seat" Shinn said. Kira went in the car and took a seat behind the driver's seat. Shinn then threw Kira a pair of handcuffs.

"Handcuff your ankles, and handcuff you're hands behind you're back" Shinn said. Kira was a little hesitant but did it anyways. Once Kira was done Shinn closed the door and entered into the driver's seat. Shinn started up the engine and began to drive.

"You don't have Cagalli or Athrun captured, do you" It was more like a statement then a question.

"That's right. But I felt that was the only way to get you to come" Shinn said. Kira just frowned.

'_That first chance I get, I'm going to break you' _Kira thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick was currently staying at Gilbert's house in Orb. Gil would occasionally travel to Orb every so often. However the reason they were currently in Orb was because it was all part of the plan.

Gil and Patrick were currently writing up memories for Kira Yamato. Gil already knew how this program worked with Jibril's machine, all they basically needed was Jibril's machine and they were set. They were close to completing Kira's memories when Gil's front door sounded. Gil just smiled.

"It's probably Rey and Shanni" Gil told Patrick.

"Do you think he has it?" Patrick asked. Gil got up and stood up straight.

"Knowing Rey, he probably does have it" Gil smiled. Patrick got up and followed Gil towards the door. Gil released the lock for the front door and opened the door revealing Rey and Shanni.

"Did you get it?" Were the first words Gil said when he saw Rey. Rey smiled.

"We did, it's in the van." Rey said. Gil and Patrick were impressed.

"Back it up into the garage then" Gil said. Rey nodded and went into the van. Rey told Shanni to back the van up into the garage. As they began to back it up, the garage door opened up. In the garage both Gil and Patrick were waiting. After backing about a quarter into the garage, Shanni stopped the van and parked it. Rey opened the back doors and began lifting the machine out of the van with the help of Gilbert and Patrick.

Shanni then switched the gear into drive and drove out of the garage. Not long after that he turned of the engine and went into the garage. Just as Shanni entered the garage Gilbert pressed the switch to close down the garage.

All four of them observed the machine. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

"You two did an excellent job" Patrick said. Gil was overjoyed.

"I think you'll want to have this too" Rey said handing Gil a disk. Gil took the disk and looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" Gil asked.

"Its data indicating how to use this machine properly" Rey said.

"Is that so? How did you get it?" Gil asked.

"We forced Jibril to give it to us" Shanni finally spoke up. Patrick smiled.

"And what did you do with Jibril after that?" Patrick asked.

"We did what we were told" Shanni said. "We exterminated him" Gil smiled.

"And don't worry, we covered up all the evidence" Rey said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus lied in bed humming a soft melody. Lacus always sang to herself when she was nervous or scared. Truth is that every time Kira would leave for work it would scare her nearly to death. She hated Kira's job more then anything else in the world. Kira's job came with a high risk of him being shot or worse… he could be killed. Lacus had always been like this, even when Kira was her bodyguard.

What if Kira were to disappear… What would Lacus do? Lacus wouldn't be able to handle it. Kira was all she had left in this world. Losing Kira would be the same as dying.

Lacus reached down and felt her stomach. She gently placed her hands where the baby was. Lacus' stomach wasn't growing at all. Lacus was only a month and half pregnant. It was going to take a while for her stomach to grow.

"Lacus couldn't wait to have this baby. She loved Kira so much and she was now carrying his offspring. The possibilities of what the child would look like were something Lacus could never get over. Would he be a brunette with her eye color? Would he be a brunette with his eye color? Lacus loved Kira's eyes; she could stare at them for hours. Lacus envisioned what the child would look like if it was a female. To have Lacus' hair and Kira's violet eyes. Any baby with ether characteristics would be perfect. But what Lacus wanted the most was a baby girl with her hair and Kira's eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shinn pulled into Gilbert Dullindal's drive way he smiled at Kira. "We're here"

Kira observed the area. It wasn't any place special; it was just a regular house, like all the others.

Shinn got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. Shinn unlocked the handcuffs that were attached to Kira's ankles. Kira was still handcuffed from behind

"Follow me" Shinn said. Kira got out from the car and followed Shinn to the front porch. Shinn knocked loudly on the front door.

Not long after, the door opened up. Answering the door was Shanni. Kira immediately felt his eyes darken.

"Long time no see Kira." Shanni said with a grin. Kira didn't bother answering him.

"This way" Shanni said walking away leaving the door open so that Shinn and Kira could walk through. Kira walked in, Gil and Patrick saw Kira almost as soon as he walked in.

"Well if it isn't Kira Yamato himself" Gil smiled. Kira's eyes were fixed on Patrick Zala.

"…Aren't you …Athrun's father?" Kira questioned. Patrick smiled.

"I am without a doubt." Patrick said. "Rey give to him"

Kira looked around not seeing anyone else but the four. Rey was right behind him. Rey put his arm around Kira and jammed a needle into his neck. Kira slightly winced but before Kira could react Rey inject him with some sort of serum. Rey quickly pulled it out of Kira. Kira went to turn around to look at what just happened but before he could turn himself around fully he passed out. Only one thing crossed his mind when he fell. It was Lacus.

"Carry his body to the couch. We need to prepare him for the machine" Gil said. Shinn and Shanni lifted Kira up and carried him to the couch across the room from where they were.

"Finally we can get this project underway." Patrick said. Gil smiled.

"Yes, it finally has begun." Gil said.

"Excuse me, Gil. But I forgot to mention something important to you." Rey said. Patrick and Gil both jerked their heads up.

"What, what is it?" Gil asked.

"It seems that the other two that are working for you, Sting and Auel. They're actually Jibril's men" Rey said.

"I already know that" Gil said. "…If that's the case then please excuse me" Rey said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it we can't find this Kira guy anywhere" Sting said. Auel rolled his eyes.

"I know I can't even get a call through Jibril which is a little strange, Jibril always answers when we call." Auel said. Stellar smiled.

"Who's Kira?" she asked. Sting and Auel looked at Stellar and then looked back at each other.

"I don't know" Sting said.

"I heard he was some sort of genius but that's about it." Auel said.

----------------------------------------------

Gilbert and Patrick already had Kira strapped down inside the machine. Shinn and Shanni watched with pleasure. Seeing Kira helpless was priceless. Kira slowly opened his eyes to see that he was strapped down into a machine.

"…What is this…?" Kira asked in a fearless tone.

All four of them smiled. "Don't worry, you won't remembering anything soon enough." Gil said. Gil raised his hand indicating Rey to turn the machine on. Rey did what he was told and turned on the machine.

"Full blast Rey" Patrick said. "If he is the ultimate Coordinator, then he's going to need the ultimate treatment. Rey raised the power to the maximum output.

Kira's mind became a little blurry as his body was surrounded by an electrical wave. Kira had to admit, he was terrified. Kira then felt the electricity run through his entire body which made his body jump

Slowly, Kira began to feel something strange, something much worse then the pain. Kira felt like Lacus was drifting away. Not just Lacus, he felt Cagalli and Athrun drifting away as well. But Kira couldn't understand what the feeling was. Just what was going on in his mind?

Slowly, Kira's memories began to slip from his mind…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was still humming to herself. She was still in bed when she suddenly felt a weird sensation in her heart. Lacus sat up placing a hand over her heart. Lacus was scared every time Kira went to work, but now… she was petrified. She knew what this feeling was; it had something to do with Kira. Kira was in danger.

"Kira…"

To be continued…

* * *

**Okay, i'll probably get the next chapter out by this week, but i'm going to update my other story first.**

**bye **


	4. The Gift of Foresight

* * *

Chapter 4

The Gift of Foresight

* * *

Slowly, Kira began to feel something strange, something much worse then the pain. Kira felt like Lacus was drifting away. Not just Lacus, he felt Cagalli, and Athrun drifting away as well. But Kira couldn't understand what the feeling was. Just what was going on in his mind? 

Slowly, Kira's memories began to slip from his mind…

'…_What are they doing to me…? I feel so… …L…Lacus' _So much power was sent to Kira's body that it eventually caused him to pass out.

"Gil how long is this supposed to take?" Patrick asked. Gil placed a hand under his chin, took him a second to think about it.

"Jibril's intelligence said it would take about 25 to 30 seconds." Gil said. Shinn and Shanni watched with amazement, Kira was finally getting what he deserved.

After about 30 seconds, the machine was turned off and the capsule was released. Gil and Patrick walked closer to the capsule. A couple of seconds later, Kira's eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" Patrick asked.

"…Who …are you?" Kira asked, a hint of terror was scene and heard in his voice. Kira's body fidgeted. A very strange question popped into Kira's mind. "…Who am I?"

Both Gil and Patrick smiled. The machine proved useful, and it worked splendidly. That was more then enough proof and satisfaction for the both of them.

"Close the capsule Rey, and release the sleeping gas." Patrick said. Rey did what he was told. The capsule closed, and he released the gas. At first Kira wasn't falling asleep, but over time, he got knocked out.

"I believe it is now time" Patrick said. Gil smiled.

"Alright, let's do it" Gil said. Gil walked up to the capsule's attached computer. He inserted the optical disk. Gil turned on the machine, and again Kira was surrounded by an electrical wave. With a few configurations, Gil released the artificial memories. The machine responded and began to transfer them into Kira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was still humming to herself. She was still in bed when she suddenly felt a weird sensation in her heart. Lacus sat up placing a hand over her heart. Lacus was scared every time Kira went to work, but now… she was petrified. She knew what this feeling was; it had something to do with Kira. Kira was in danger.

"Kira…" Lacus' heart started beating faster, and faster. Her knees were shaking, her body was fidgeting. Lacus was sure Kira was in some sort of danger, she just couldn't explain why, or how. But Lacus knew.

Lacus quickly reached over and grabbed her cell phone, she dialed Kira's number.

'_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up' _Lacus heard a line opened it, it had to be Kira.

"Kira…" Lacus suddenly gave a frown when her call got forwarded to his voice mail. Lacus was really started to feel worried now. Something was wrong with Kira, that's what she felt, and there was no way she could confirm that at the moment. An idea popped into Lacus' head. She could just call Mwu, if anyone knew where he was, Mwu would. Lacus found Mwu's number and dialed it using her cell phone.

"Yeah" Mwu answered the phone. Lacus was realized that she was able to contact him.

"Hi Mwu, this is Lacus"

"…Lacus? Oh hi Lacus how are you?" Mwu said, respectfully

"I'm fine, thank you. Sorry to bother you but Kira isn't picking up his cell, and I thought if I called you, you could tell me where he is?"

Mwu stuttered. "His cell's off? That's really strange, how can it be off? I'm sorry but I haven't seen him for sometime now." Mwu said. Lacus almost felt like she was going to cry.

"…I see. Well if you manage to see him, could you get him to give me a call?" Lacus asked.

"I'll do that, Sure."

"Thank you, Mwu. Bye" Lacus said.

"Bye"

Lacus put shut her cell phone and got herself out of bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later…

It was finally completed. The energy wave around Kira quickly vanished as the machine's task was completed. Slowly the capsule opened up. A bit of smoke emerged from the capsule machine.

"…Did it work?" Shinn asked. Gil looked over at Shanni.

"Shanni, release him." Gil simply commanded. Shanni nodded, he inched closer and removed the straps that held Kira in place. Kira's eyes slowly began to open just as Shanni released him. Kira sat up; he observed the area by quickly scanning the room. Kira placed his two hands on the outside of the capsule and stood straight up. His eyes remained closed as he took in a deep breath, almost like he had been lying dormant.

"How do you feel" Gil asked. Kira slowly opened his eyes, his eyes gazed over at the voice that had just been spoken. Kira didn't bother to stare; he was still trying to sort out his vision.

"Like I've been rejuvenated" Kira said. Kira shut his eyes again, almost like he was enjoying a peaceful moment. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on him.

Shanni backed up a little and returned to Shinn's side. "What's going to happen now?" Shinn whispered.

"I haven't got a clue; only thing to do is to wait…" Shanni replied. Patrick looked over at Gil.

"Now what?" Patrick asked.

"We act now, that's what" Gil said, turning his head towards Patrick, Gil smiled.

"Should we get him to capture Athrun for us?" Gil asked. Patrick smiled, he had not even thought about that option.

"That's a great idea, I like the way you think Gil" Patrick chuckled, Gil smiled. Gil walked closer to Kira. Gil was about a foot away from Kira.

"Kira, that's enough, I have an assignment for you" Gil said in a commanding tone. Slowly Kira's eyes opened, his gaze went straight to Gil.

"You have an assignment for me?" Kira asked, sounding a bit shocked. Gil felt a little bit uneasiness within those words but quickly shrugged it off.

"I want you to capture Athrun Zala and bring him here, alive" Gil said.

"…A…Athrun…?" Kira immediately dropped to the floor. His brain began to ring loudly. The name Athrun seemed to have set something off that made Kira's heart quiver, and his mind twitch.

Kira placed a hand over his heart; Kira felt nothing but emptiness within himself. Kira opened his hand and gazed at his fingers.

"Gil what's going on, it doesn't look like he's responding to your orders." Patrick whispered.

"…I don't know what's wrong… it should be working… unless; he hasn't spent enough time in the capsule for his new memories to transfer" Gil said. Thinking for a slight moment, Gil's eyes widened as he came to an accurate conclusion.

'_Oh shit! He's the ultimate Coordinator, I should have kept him in double, or even triple the time that we took, damn it, how could I let such a thing happen. No matter, we can just do it again_' Gil thought.

'…_What's going on? My name is Kira… …Kira, what? Who am I? _Kira thought hard to himself, but no matter how much he thought about it, it wasn't coming to him. Kira thought hard and hard until mentally, he snapped. Nothing made any sense to him; it was almost as if someone had tried to force memories into his mind, memories that were false.

Where was he? What was his name? Where did he come from? The only thing Kira could think about that seemed to sound familiar was some guy named Athrun Zala. False images began to play in Kira's mind; it was almost like he was going through a slide show of random pictures. The image's came consistently until mentally he had enough. Kira's seed shattered as he ascended into **Seed mode. **

Kira wasn't sure at what had just occurred, the image's stopped, he felt something shatter in his mind, but what exactly was it? Kira looked around with his now deep shaded violet shaded eyes.

'_What… just happened? Am… I, imagining this…?' _Kira's eyes widened as he looked at Gil, then Patrick. Their figures were blurry, that's what Kira saw. Every time they moved a part of their body, he could foresee their actions perfectly in his mind. It wasn't just the ability to foresee the future; it was also like he was in another world. Everything moved significantly slower.

Shanni trembled in fear. He remembered clearly the last time he saw Kira with those eyes…

**Flashback **

_Shanni had Kira lifted up by his throat. Shanni heard a chuckle escape from Kira's mouth. He looked furiously pissed, the blood rushed to his head, he really wanted to give Kira the beating of his life._

"_Do you always laugh, when your about to die?" Shanni hissed_

"_I won't lose, nor will I die" Kira whispered_

"_What'd you say?" Shanni demand, expecting Kira to change the words around. Kira was filled with pure confidence_

"_I said I won't lose, nor die. Would you like me to write it down? I won't say it a third time" Kira said as he slowly opened his eyes. _

_The moment Shanni's eyes came in contact with Kira's; Shanni got struck by fear, as his body began to fidget. It was like a demon was set loose from its cage. Those eyes… just what in god's name is he?_

_Kira quickly clamped his right hand onto Shanni's wrist, his hand shut down onto Shanni's wrist like a snake bite, he instantly shattered Shanni's wrist, Shanni's grip on Kira was loosened and Kira was set free. Kira was still clamped onto Shanni's wrist, tightening his grip harder and harder, until suddenly, his wrist cracked. Shanni was screaming like a little school girl_

_Kira built up power onto is left bicep, his arm was ready for a powerful strike. Shanni was still trapped by Kira's grip. Kira punched Shanni hard directly in the face. Shanni flew back about 8 feet. After that had happened, Shanni needed a lot of therapy done to get him back to where he was. Kira didn't just break his wrist, he also shattered it. _

_But one thing stayed in Shanni's mind. He'll never forget the demon eyes he saw. Kira was a monster sent from hell to punish him for all of Shanni's crimes. That's what Shanni felt it was. _

_After that incident, Shanni began to doubt his strength. Shortly after that, he left Clyne Faction. _

**End Flashback**

"Something is definitely wrong, I don't think its working" Shinn said. Shanni didn't respond. Patrick glared at Gil.

"Look at what you did, you messed it up" Patrick said. Gil walked closer to Kira. Kira stared at Gil as he approached him.

"Kira, may I ask you if you could step right back into that capsule over there?" Gil really couldn't think of a better way to get Kira in, but the way Gil said it sounded like he was someone Kira could trust, however, Kira felt a bad vive in Gil's appearance.

Kira went straight to his own conclusion. "You did this to me?" Kira said, it was more like an accusation then a question. Gil shot a surprised look.

"Did what?" Gil asked, sounding innocent. Kira glared at Gil.

"Right now, it feels like someone tried to rewrite my life. It was as though thoughts were being forced into my mind. Thoughts that didn't exist" Kira said.

"Just listen to me Kira, for one second. You're confused, I know you are. I was in the same state as you once were." Gil said, trying to form up an idea as he spoke from the top of his head.

"…What?" Kira said, unsure of what to believe.

"You've been locked in that capsule for sometime now. I'm not sure of who did it to you, but someone tried to brainwash you. If you get back into the capsule, I might be able to turn you back to the way you used to be." Gil said, shooting a reassuring smile.

"…The way I used to …be?" Just what exactly is going on? For some reason Kira felt a significant uncertainty within his heart. Something told him not to fall into his traps, that he's the one responsible for this.

Kira felt his blood began to boil. It was definitely deception; it had to be. He doesn't know who he is or where he came from, but he was so sure that Gil was somebody that he couldn't trust. Catching him by surprise, Kira instantaneously grabbed Gil by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Everyone was surprised, especially Rey, he would have never thought something like this could happen. Kira's hold on Gil was extremely powerful, he could have broken his neck effortlessly, but he wasn't finished yet, not until he got the answers he was looking for. Gil was struggling to breathe.

"Who am I!" Kira demanded, trying to get out of Gil.

"…I… told… ….y…ou … t…he …t…ru…th" Kira didn't buy it, not even for a second. At that moment Shinn took out his gun, aimed it at Kira and took a shot. Kira's ability of foresight was able to kick in. Kira's ability of foresight was only a few seconds in, but that was more then enough time to doge a simple bullet. **(A/N:foresight is the ability to see into the future)**

Kira's grasp on Gil was let go as Kira shifted his body to the left in order to doge the bullet. Shinn couldn't believe at what had just happened.

'…_Kira can see bullets? There's no way, must've been a fluke' _Shinn thought. Shinn was the only one who seemed to be armed.

After that, Rey, Shinn, Shanni, and Patrick seemed to be in an uneasiness state. Patrick now felt that this was the biggest mistake, so he unknowingly decided to make the biggest **mistake** of his life.

"I knew this was a big mistake! Shinn shoot to kill!" Patrick commanded. What Patrick had just said was more then enough to confirm Kira's suspensions. Shinn quickly responded to Patrick's orders, he began to shoot all out.

Everything was going slower then Kira. Kira ran close up to Shinn while dodging every single one of those bullet. To Kira, Shinn's movements were blurry. The blurriness symbolized the slowness of Shinn's movements. With each bullet shot, Kira was able to see the lining of where the bullets were heading. Kira got closer and closer.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY?" Shinn panicked. Kira was now right up close to Shinn. Shinn didn't have the time nor the skill to doge what Kira was about to do. With force from the speed, Kira palmed Shinn hard right underneath his lungs, knocking the wind out of him. At the exact same time Kira hit him, Kira placed his left hand on the gun Shinn was holding. He unclipped a little switch near the bottom of the gun. Kira then placed his hand directly underneath the handle and pulled something out as Shinn fell to the ground.

Determined not to give, Shinn immediately aimed the gun at Kira's head and pressed the trigger, but all that was herd was a click. Shinn pulled the trigger rapidly but all that was heard was more clicks.

'_What the hell, this is imposable; I had at least 7 more shots left!' _Shinn looked at his gun, checking to see if maybe he switched it to safety, but it wasn't. Kira then threw a clip onto the ground. The sound of the clip hitting the floor grasped Shinn's attention. Shinn couldn't believe his eyes, there's no way.

The next thing Shinn saw was Kira's fist. Kira punched Shinn square in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Kira looked up and scanned the room, only to find Shanni. Patrick and Rey had vanished, and its seems as though Gil had escaped as well. Shanni must've had his full attention on Kira and Shinn; he didn't realize that the others had retreated. Kira got up and walked up to Shanni. Shanni began to slowly walk backwards; he tripped on a wire and fell backwards, his eyes never leaving Kira. Shanni began to panic.

"Please… don't hurt me. I'll do anything you-" Shanni was cut off as Kira's fist connected with his right check. The force was a powerful strike, it knocked Shanni out instantaneously. Kira looked at the door that was now open. Kira ran through the door hoping to catch them. He wasn't done asking questions, and beating the answers out of them sounded reasonable.

As soon as Kira ran out of the door he was outside. He looked a head and saw the three of them get into a car. Kira ran to towards the car as fast as his feet could take him, but it was futile, they had already driven off.

'_Damn it! If only I didn't get too carried away. Now what do I do?' _Kira sighed as he took in a deep breath. Kira began to calm down; his eye's descended into its normal pure violet colour. Kira saw the van that was parked on the drive way. If Kira got hold of the machine and hid it within the van, he might be able to get some answers if he found the right guy. Meaning, if he found the one that invented this machine, or found someone who knew of it, and then maybe, just maybe Kira will be able to find out exactly what happened to him. Kira went into the van, hoping to find the keys. Kira found the keys in the ignition, but it wasn't turned on.

With that, Kira opened the back doors to the van. He then backed up the van till it came close to where the machine was. Kira parked the car and got out of the van. Kira then pulled the machine closer to the van. Once it was close enough, he lifted up one side and pulled it into the van. Kira then got on the other side and lifted the machine, balancing the machine; he then pushed it all the way in, shutting the doors to the back. Kira got into the drivers seat and drove of, not knowing where to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey, Gil, and Patrick were still in the car driving.

"That was ridiculous! How is he able to doge bullets? We were barely able to escape!" Patrick said. Gil sighed.

"I told you, he's the ultimate Coordinator, his capacity exceeds those of any other coordinator by. He was brought into this world to be a killing machine. We've unleashed a monster who doesn't want to understand. I don't know how far things will go from here on in." Gil said, regretting that he ever came up with the idea. "I know it was too good to be true. Let's head back to Plant. We'll be able to do more when we're up there."

Rey nodded and headed straight for the airport.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed already. Lacus still wasn't able to get a hold of Kira. She was scared senseless out of her mind. What if something happened to him?

Suddenly Lacus got a phone call. It was Mwu. Lacus quickly answered her phone, hoping that he had found Kira.

"Hello?" Lacus said.

"Lacus has Kira called yet?" Mwu said. Lacus' hopes quickly vanished. Lacus was on the verge of a breakdown. She couldn't handle much more.

"No… he hasn't" Lacus said, almost in tears. Mwu sighed.

"I don't know what's going on. No one here has heard anything from him ether."

"I'll call you if I hear anything" Mwu quickly hung up the phone. Lacus shut her cell phone. She tried her best to breathe calmly, but it was useless. Lacus dropped to the floor and bursted out into tears. She couldn't stand it anymore; she knew something had happened to Kira. The thought of something happening to Kira struck terror in her heart. The last time Lacus felt like this is when she saw her father lying dead.

**Flashback**

_Lacus walked into one of the many rooms in her house, she finally found her father. But he was on the ground, he wasn't moving nor breathing. There were several gun wounds punctured into his back, Siegal Clyne was dead, and from the looks of it, he suffered a massive torture session._

_Lacus screamed in terror. She was about to run out of the door when suddenly Shinn and Shanni appeared out of no where_

"_The things I'm going to do to you, you can't even begin to imagine" Shinn said coldly as he jumped her onto the bed and tied her up_

"……_what are you going to do to me…?" Lacus said. She was petrified. Lacus already had an idea of what they were going to do. _

_That's when Kira came in and saved her before Shinn could have his way with her. _

**End Flashback**

Lacus' couldn't stand it. She had already lost her father, if she were to lose Kira. Mentally, she wouldn't be able to take, that's what she believed in.

Lacus' thoughts began to drift into another moment, about one of the happiest moments of her life. It was the moment that had never made her feel more safe.

**Flashback**

_It was just after the incident with Rau. Kira was at the hospital after he had been shot by Rau. Kira was accompanied by Lacus. The surgery for Kira was done; they had taken out the bullet that was within him. Kira was now in the medical room with the doctor, and Lacus by his side. _

"_Well Mr. Yamato, doesn't look like you'll be going back to work anytime soon. I want you resting at home till at least six to eight weeks" the Doctor said. "Six to eight weeks…?" Kira groaned. _

"_That's right, and I'm going to send a nurse to check the wound every day." the doctor said. "It's important; I'll be able to monitor your body that way…"_

"_You know Mr. Yamato, you're very lucky that you're alive. The bullet hit a very critical area. I want to do a few more tests just to make sure everything's alright. I'll send a nurse to come and collect you pretty soon for the MRI. After this last test you can take him home Mrs. Yamato" The doctor said as he left the room._

_Lacus blushed. "Mrs. Yamato…" Kira chuckled. Lacus was blushing massively, Kira noticed._

"_Lacus come here…" Kira said struggling to stand up. Lacus walked over to Kira and helped him stand._

"_Don't push you're self Kira, you'll aggravate it and make it worse." Lacus said worriedly._

"_Lacus umm…" Kira began to blush "What is it Kira?" she asked curiously._

"_I don't mean to bring up bad memories… but… what are you going to do now?" he asked. Lacus looked down at the ground. She hasn't really thought that far ahead, everything was happening so fast._

"_I…don't know" Lacus said. Kira lowered his head, feeling a bit guilty he wasn't able to rescue her father on time. A thought crossed Kira's mind strongly. Kira looked up and faced Lacus._

"_I know this is a little sudden but…I want you to move in with me…" Kira said seriously._

"_What..." Lacus blushed, unsure how to respond. Did she hear him right? Kira asked her to move in with him?_

"_I just want to keep you safe Lacus… well the truth is… I've never felt like this about anyone before" he said. Lacus blushed._

"…_I don't want to be a burden on you" Lacus said. Kira gently grabbed her hands_

"_Your not a burden, you never have been" Kira said as he looked deep into her crystal blue eyes._

"_If…it's not a problem…then…" Kira grabbed Lacus and kissed her. Lacus accepted the kiss and pressed her lips to his with an even more passionate kiss._

_Kira broke away from the kiss. His lips were inches away from hers._

"_I promise I'll protect you, and I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you" Kira said as he kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate then before. Lacus' legs felt weak, her body was going crazy. Lacus broke away from the kiss_

"_Thank you Kira" Lacus cried as she embraced him tightly. Kira put his hand under her chin and kissed her again. Kira opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. Lacus realized what Kira was doing so she instantaneously did the same. Slowly their kiss parted. They gazed into each others eyes. _

"_I love you Lacus. I promise, as long as there's a single breath in my body, I'll protect you." Kira said. _

"…_Kira" Lacus whispered, she had never felt so touched. Kira embraced her tightly. Lacus had never felt so safe before. Tears began to fall down her face. _

"_I love you too Kira. I've always loved you, ever since the moment I met you"_

**End Flashback**

"…Kira. Please be safe. Please…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in gods name…" Sting walked through Jibril's house, which was completely messed up inside. Everything was thrown everywhere. Auel and Stellar walked next to Sting.

"Do you think it was Dullindal and Zala?" Auel asked. Sting nodded.

"It definitely was them. I told you Auel, those two are idiots." Sting said.

"I know but, if they broke through here, aren't we the idiots?" Auel said. A thought popped into Auel's head. "…Where's …Jibril?"

"Search the house." Sting said, without hesitation. Stellar searched with Auel, and Sting searched by himself. Using their firearms, they secured the whole house, when finally. All three of them were outside of Jibril's office. Making sure they were all ready, Sting knocked down the door, quickly searching the room. They finally found Jibril on the floor, behind his desk.

"Lord Jibril!" Sting called, Auel and Stellar came to the sound of Sting's panicked voice. Jibril was on the ground, he was surrounded by a small pool of blood. Sting checked his pulse.

"It's faint, but it's there! Let's hurry and get him to a hospital!" Sting ordered, Auel and stellar nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira parked the van at an abounded warehouse. It was locked up, but Kira found away inside. Kira didn't know what he was doing. His goal right now, was to keep the machine hidden until he could find this Athrun Zala.

Kira was determined to find Athrun Zala by any means necessary. Kira locked the door to the van and walked out of the warehouse. If he was going to find Athrun Zala, he would have to start searching hard.

To be continued…

* * *

**Done, hope you liked it. I got a load of idea's to throw around in this story! now i must began the next chapter of my other story! BYE**


	5. Deception

**Sorry for the long update, it was suposed to be done 4 days ago, but i kept getting interupted. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Deception

* * *

Patrick, Gil, and Rey were on a shuttle that was on its way to Plant. It was a private shuttle that belonged to Patrick Zala. There was an uneasiness feeling flowing within Patrick and Gil. They couldn't help but get a bad vibe from the way Kira was acting.

"Is it really alright?" Rey asked, both Patrick and Gil jerked their heads up.

"Is what alright?" Patrick asked.

"We left both Shinn and Shanni behind" Rey said, he sighed. Their entire operation **was** going as planned. It was clear, that everything they have planned was a failure. Nether of them had anything to say, the only thing they could do is go back to Plant and rethink their strategies. But what exactly could they do now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office of Ulen Hibiki was deep underground in the great country known as Orb. His lab was filled with different experiments. Ulen's presence and his underground lab were hidden from the public. After all, Ulen was classified as 'deceased'. Ulen was in his lab adjusting some configurations to a machine prototype he constructed in the past. Ulen's thoughts were interrupted as the lift from the top floor began to sound. Ulen walked over to the other room, when he got there the lift had just gotten down. The doors opened revealing Creed.

"You're never going to believe what happened father." Creed said, almost laughing. Ulen's eyes narrowed.

"What happened? Is it about Kira?" he asked. Creed smiled.

"It is"

"What happened?"

"Well basically, I did as what you told me to do. I kept an eye on Gil and Patrick. They managed to steal Jibril's new machine and trap Kira inside."

"Well it seems as though they were successful in erasing his memories, but, just as you predicted, it backfired." Creed smiled. Ulen couldn't help but grin.

"Then what happened?" Ulen asked.

"The memories they inputted into him, well… it wasn't enough to sustain his mental capacity. He didn't trust them from the start and turned on them almost immediately." Creed said.

"…And you saw all of this?" Ulen asked. Creed smiled.

"…I didn't tell you yet. I placed sticky cameras all over Dullindal's house. I was able to see everything, and hear everything from the garage, where they erased his memories."

"…This is good, no it's great!" Ulen said with an extremely satisfied tone.

"…Creed do you think you could get me Kira?" Ulen asked. Creed suddenly frowned.

"…Why do you want Kira?" Creed asked.

"You'll find out when I get him. Do you think you can get him here?" Ulen asked.

"By force, or by will?" Creed asked.

"Will" Ulen simply answered. "Try to get him to trust you"

"…I'll do it" Creed said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jibril was lying on a bed in a hospital in Orb. His body was in critical condition but was told he would live through it. Jibril was on life support at the moment, there wasn't much he could do now. Sting, Stellar, and Auel waited outside of Jibril's room.

"…What do you think Jibril will do after this?" Auel asked, leaning against the wall. Sting peered over at Auel.

"I don't know. He's probably going to want to track down the ones that did this to him." Sting said. "More importantly, I think our cover is blown. We haven't reported back to Gil and Patrick. I wonder if they got the hint…" Sting stated.

"Gil and Patrick, who are they?" Stellar asked. Both Auel and Sting looked over at Stellar. Her bright violet eyes quivered in utter confusion.

"They're the enemy. Patrick and Gil are the ones behind all the killing in this world. They're the ones that killed our parents and your parents as well." Auel said. Stellar's eyes peered over at Auel.

"...mother?" Stellar whispered.

"Yes stellar, they killed them all." Sting said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira searched and searched, eventually he had figured out that Athrun wouldn't be back till next week Saturday. There wasn't much Kira could do but wait. Kira had figured out where Athrun was living, that's where he found out everything. Kira continued to wander around the streets of Orb. After all, he had nothing better to do, the only thing he could do was burn his time. But what exactly was he going to do?

Kira kept on walking and walking. He was walking along a sidewalk; the area he was in was surrounded by a lot of pubs and restaurants.

'…_Who am I? Where did I come from…?' _ It was getting dark outside. The city lights were turned on; Orb was looking pretty damn bright. It was like a miniature version of Los Vegas. Eventually Kira stopped walking and decided to walk into this bar. A bar called Tempest, the name seemed a bit odd but Kira went inside anyways.

The Bar was pretty huge. The populations of people in the bar were extremely low. There were 7 guys and a girl at 1 table, and 3 guys at the actually bar table. Smoke filled the air. The bar looked kind of suspicious. All the guys there looked gang related.

Kira went over to the bar table.

"Hi, what can I can't you?" the bartender asked. Kira immediately searched his pockets and pulled out his wallet. All the sudden it hit him.

'_I have a wallet? Maybe this would tell me what my name is…'_ Kira opened his wallet and searched for any sort of ID. However, Kira's ID, and his cards were taken out, all he had was money. The bartender waited patiently.

"…Surprise me" Kira said. The bartender went under the table and grabbed some liquor and began to form a drink. The bartender handed Kira the drink.

"Thanks" Kira took the drink and took a sip. The bartender leaned over to Kira, whispering in his ear.

"…I've never seen you here before. Just ignore it okay, or else they'll do something to you." The bartender said, turning his head and walking the other way.

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?' _Kira continued to sip his drink when a small scream caught his attention. Kira turned his head and observed the table where the scream came from.

It was those 7 guys and that 1 girl. One of the guys pulled the girl's hair making her scream louder. Everyone at that table was getting excited just by watching the girl in pain. The situation caught Kira's undivided attention.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me" the man smiled. He then poured all his beer over the table, the table was covered in beer. The man grabbed the girl by the hair and forced her head towards the table, he pushed her head till it was an inch from the table.

"Lick it"

The girl tried to fight the man grasp but that only caused him to push her head further down till eventually she was pressed up about the table. Kira felt rage building up. Kira didn't know who she was but he wanted to put her out of her misery, he wanted to save her.

She had no choice, she took out her tongue and the man forced her face up and down the table. The others smiled while the man doing this to her was still unsatisfied.

"Does it taste good?" the man asked. The girl couldn't answer, she had tears formed in her eye, and she looked like she was going to break. The girl couldn't take it anymore; she forcefully broke away from the man's grasp, sitting up.

"Who the hell do you think you are? HUH!" The man said, he slapped her hard across the face, an imprint of his hand could be seen on her cheek. Placing a hand on her face the red headed girl cried out in pain.

The man raised his hand and was about to slap her again when suddenly he felt something grab onto his hand. The man looked over and the one holding into his wrist. Kira's eyes were shaded; it looked like it was mixed with something, almost as if something had happened to him to make him look like that. It was obvious that he was in **Seed** mode.

Everyone at the table were shocked, even the bartender who was on the other side of the bar. The man looked Kira in the eye. Kira's eyes pierced holes through the man's soul; he was scared out of his mind. He was about to draw his gun but before he could react Kira quickly snatched it from the inside of his jacket. Snapping the safety off with one hand, Kira forcefully jabbed the nozzle of the gun into the man's mouth, causing him to squirm, he was sweating in terror. The others at the table didn't dare make move. The guy Kira had the gun pointed to, he was a mob boss, one of the biggest criminals in Orbs.

"Give me 10 reasons why I shouldn't pull the trigger." Kira said bluntly, his eyes turned darker and his pupils began to dilate, his breathes became heavier, his tone was darker, his appearance was frightening. Kira had brought the mob lord to his knees, he was crying. The others could only watch helplessly as Kira humiliated their boss.

"No answer, eh" Kira shoved the gun in harder, slowly pulling the trigger. Before Kira could fully push down the trigger, one of them stood up.

"The second it takes you to pull the trigger, I will have all the time in the world to kill you" one of them said.

Kira then violently shoved the gun out of the mob lord's mouth, he aimed, and he fired. The mob lord was shot in the left chest, the bullet pieced through his heart killing him instantly. Kira quickly aimed his gun at the man who had just threatened they he would have all the time in the world to kill him. The mobster had his gun out but before he could take aim Kira shot his gun right out of his hands. The mobster's gun went sliding down the floor.

"What were you saying?" Kira asked. This time the mobster got a look at his eyes, he immediately began to tremble. He didn't say anything, none of them said anything. There was nothing but silence. Kira looked around at the now 6 mobsters, they all looked pretty scared, and none of them were going to do anything. Kira shot a disgusted look.

"That's it? 6 against 1, you guys are pathetic." Kira said "One by one, take out you're guns, take out the clips and throw the gun on the floor on the other side of the room where no one is."

All were a bit shocked, but they fell through. One by one, they began to do what Kira had said. The bartender didn't know what to do, he had to admit he was scared, the 3 at the bar table were thinking the same thing. Finally all 6 of them were all out of firearms. Kira turned his head and looked at the girl. This made her jump a little.

"What's you're name?" Kira asked in a gently tone, shooting a reassuring smile.

"…M…Meyrin" she simply said, feeling a bit safer that the man in front of her was being nice to her.

"Meyrin, get up and get behind me" Kira asked. Meyrin didn't even need to hesitate; she did what she was told. Meyrin was now behind Kira. Kira then inched closer to one of the others and knocked him out instantaneously. Meyrin put her hands over her eyes, she didn't want to see how things were going to end. The next thing Meyrin released, all 6 of them were lying on the floor, and they were all unconscious.

"…Amazing" Meyrin whispered to herself. Kira looked over at the bartender, who had a nervous reaction.

"…Sorry about the mass" Kira said. Kira grabbed Meyrin and walked out the door. The bartender couldn't help but feel shocked.

"That man, he defeated 7 mobsters and he killed their boss… no way"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus knew that if she wanted to see Kira, she would have to go look for him herself. Lacus exited the house only to be stopped by agents.

"Ms. Clyne, where are you headed?" one of the agents asked.

"I can't get a hold of Kira, I need to find him. I'm leaving" Lacus said, trying to walk passed them.

"I'm sorry Ms. Clyne, but Kira gave us specific orders. We can't let you go no matter what"

"….What?" Lacus was shocked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Clyne, please go on inside, or we'll have to force you back in" There wasn't much Lacus could do in this situation. Kira just wanted to make sure she was safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...He took you away from you're family?" Kira asked. Kira and Meyrin were walking up a street that led to a bunch of houses.

"…Yea, he grabbed me when I was returning home 2 nights ago" Meyrin said. Kira observed her figure.

"…They didn't do anything to you… did they" Kira felt a little uncomfortable, but he wanted to ask. Kira saw her fidget.

"…Thank you for helping me… but I have to go" Meyrin said running off. Kira couldn't bring himself to say anything. Meyrin's figure eventually disappeared.

Kira stood there, not being able to do a single thing. There was nothing but darkness. Kira stood in the streets, unsure what to do. The only thing he could do was wait around for Athrun to return.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked until he made his way to Athrun and Cagalli's house; well actually it was a mansion. Still unable to figure out what to do next, he just sat down on a near by curve. Kira didn't have that much money; he couldn't afford a place to stay for the night. Kira still had the gun he took from that bar. He kept it close by him, relying on it. From what Kira was seeing, the place he was in wasn't exactly a safe environment.

Kira brought his hands to his face and gazed at his fingertips. Confusion continued to cloud his mind. It had such a strong effect on him that he was actually starting to feel a bit crazy. Everyone's sanity breaks at one point; it usually depends on the person and the situation that person is in.

Kira suddenly felt something creeping up behind him; he quickly aimed his gun at the person who was just inches from where he was sitting. Slowly Kira got up, still aiming the gun. Creed was surprised that Kira reacted so quickly, just as he expected from the ultimate Coordinator.

"What do you want" Kira asked. It was now time for Creed to put up his act, and he had just the perfect plan to do it with. Creed shot Kira an enraged look. Without even having time to react, Creed instantly grabbed the tip of the gun and punched Kira in the face. Kira was knocked to the ground. Placing a hand over his check, Kira rubbed it.

'…_I've never seen something move so fast' _

"Kira, where the hell have you been?" Creed yelled. Kira's head jerked up.

"…You know who I am?" Kira asked.

Creed tried to ignore the question "…Kira what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just disappear when ever you want. Father had everyone searching desperately for you!"

Kira's head twitched at those words. "…Father?"

"…Kira… is something wrong?" Creed asked, trying to look all worried. Kira got up off the ground.

"…Sorry, but I don't know who you are" Kira said seriously. Creed shot another worried look.

"I… don't remember anyone, or anything that's happened to me. All I remember was getting out of this sort of large capsule." Kira said.

"Oh my god, Kira…" Creed said.

"…Don't play with me Kira… Are you telling me the truth?"

"…I don't know who the hell you are" Kira said. Creed observed his eyes, he could tell Kira was telling the truth, despite that this was all an act to Creed.

"…You are telling me the truth" Creed said, looking shocked. Kira didn't know what to say.

"…Well you see… I'm you're brother" Creed said. Kira didn't react too much; he already assumed he was when he was talking like they were brothers, in the sense that Creed was mentioning father a lot.

"…" Kira really didn't know how to react; he didn't know what was going on, this was all happening so fast.

Well Kira, I can't imagine what you're going through… but father wanted to see you right away." Creed said. "I think letting father see you right now is best, Kira."

Kira felt a strange vibe… but Creed was just so… he felt very convincing, it was hard for Kira not to trust him. Kira just nodded. Creed almost started laughing like crazy. A person who had lost their memories is a very easy target to manipulate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwu was sitting in his office at the national defense's headquarters. Mwu was trying hard to figure out all the possibility's Kira could be. He was starting to feel a bit guilty. Maybe it would've been better if he had never told Kira about Shinn, Shanni, and Kia. Mwu had searched every obstacle only to find himself nowhere. Just when Mwu was about to give up hope he got a very important call.

"…Hello?" Mwu answered.

"…What!"

"Where?"

"Are you sure? You got both of them?"

"No, this is great news. But who could've done it?"

"Alright, great job, I'm glad to hear it"

"Okay, bye" Mwu put the phone down. He slouched

After a moment or 2 Mwu picked up his phone once again and dialed Lacus' number. Lacus answered the phone almost instantaneously.

"…Lacus, it's Mwu"

"Hi…" Lacus said, she sounded depressed.

"Shinn and Shanni have been caught and arrested; they're on there way back to prison."

"…I see, that's good" Lacus said.

"You should be safe now. I'll call them and let the officers know that you don't need to be placed in the safe house anylonger." Mwu said.

"Finally, thank you" Lacus said sounding a bit relieved.

"…But I'm still trying to find out where Kira is. I haven't had much luck with that, Lacus." Mwu said. Lacus felt her legs weaken, just by hearing his name was getting her even more worried.

"..."

"Lacus, I have to go, I'll keep you posted" Mwu said.

"…Thank you Mwu, Bye"

"Bye Lacus" Mwu ended the call. Getting off his chair, Mwu stood up and grabbed his jacket. If he was going to find Kira, he would really have to start a more intense search.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Creed were already at the underground lab of Ulen Hibiki. Ulen had already known of Creed's story and made quite a dramatic scene when he found out about Kira's memories being whipped out. Both Ulen and Creed were excellent performers.

"…Well Kira, it looks like we're going to have to start you back up from the bottom." Ulen said. Kira was already told that he was part of an eraser organization that protects people from potential threats against terrorists and other major problems. This explained a lot, the reason why Kira was so quick with his reflexes, his eyesight, and his knowledge. Kira felt that this is what he was doing before his memories were lost, he didn't argue. But he was still a bit confused.

"…Back from the bottom?" Kira asked.

"…Kira do you want to go back to protecting people from harm?" Ulen asked. Kira nodded. He didn't know why but, he wanted to be able to protect.

"Yes" Kira replied, Ulen smiled.

"Then get ready for 365 days of gruesome training." Ulen said.

"…365 days?"

"Trust me; it'll feel more like 30 days. Creed takes him to the training facility." Ulen said. Creed nodded.

"Oh but first, let me draw some blood Kira" Ulen said. "I want to run some tests, that way I'll be able to hopefully figure out what happened to you"

"You can do that?" Kira asked. Ulen nodded. After a few minutes Ulen drew some blood from Kira, shortly after Creed led Kira to the training facility.

Creed led Kira all the way down to where it was. They finally reached a big metal door. It looked really sleek and unique. Creed opened the door and ordered Kira to go in. The room was huge, and it was surrounded by pure white walls. Kira looked confused.

"…What is this?" Kira asked.

"It's a 3D hologram virtual training server. Basically you have to shoot everything that posse a threat. Here take this. Creed handed Kira a gun. "Good luck Kira, I'll be back in 1 hour."

Kira nodded. Creed went out of the room and shut the metal doors. Creed inputted an activation code and started up the program.

Creed went back to where Ulen was.

"Father, what did you need Kira's blood for?" Creed asked. Ulen didn't respond, he was doing something in front of a cloning machine.

"It's done." Ulen said, releasing the machine. The doors to the machine opened up, and out came dropping Kira's body. It was an exact clone of Kira's current age.

"…Why are you cloning him?" Creed asked.

"Well this clone is brain dead, but his organs are still fresh. Creed, go over there and snap his neck." Ulen said. Creed looked confused.

"…But why?" Creed asked.

"Because we're faking Kira's death, now hurry." Ulen said. Creed nodded and did what he was told. Creed snapped his neck.

"Alright, the clothes Kira took off, we need to put them on his clone." Ulen said. It took a couple of minutes, but they finally got it done.

"Alright last thing I'll ask of you Creed. Go drop of his body anywhere. Then phone the police and let them know you found a dead body. Don't let them see you though. Just give them a call." Ulen said.

"Okay, I'll be back in 10"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira observe red the room, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"…This is crazy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 2am. There was a strong breeze blowing threw central park. Mwu stood over a dead corpse, he was in complete shock. How could this have happened? This had to be some sort of an illusion. The corpse belonged to Kira Yamato, one of his close's friends and his partner. That paramedics had just bagged him and zipped up the corpse. Mwu walked over to the paramedics.

"…Don't publicize this. I have to tell his …girlfriend, and his sister." Mwu said, trying to pull himself together. Mwu grabbed is phone; he dialed the cell of the agents that were watching Lacus and the safe house.

"…Did Lacus leave the safe house yet?"

"Oh she went back home?"

"Okay thank you. Sorry for calling so late."

"Bye" Mwu dialed Lacus' number. Lacus answered the phone after about 3 rings.

"…Hello?" Lacus answered the phone.

"…Sorry Lacus did I wake you?" Mwu asked.

"…Its okay. What's wrong?" Lacus said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Where are you now?" Mwu asked.

"I'm back at my house" Lacus said. Mwu was cut off as his cell phone battery suddenly died.

"…Hello, Mwu? Are you there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, Mwu arrived at Lacus' home. He knocked on her door gently; she wasn't coming so he rang the door bell. A moment had passed and Lacus finally answered the door. Opening the door, Lacus saw Mwu.

"…Mwu…?"

"Hi Lacus, could I come in for a sec?" he asked. Lacus stood aside and let Mwu in. Leading Lacus into the kitchen, Mwu made Lacus take a seat.

"…Mwu is it about Kira?" she asked.

"…Yes" he replied. Lacus sighed in relief.

"…Oh thank god, where is he? What was he doing?" Lacus asked.

"…Well umm…" Mwu couldn't bring himself to let the words come out. He was desperately trying to pull himself together.

"…Lacus"

"…Mwu, what's going on?" Lacus said, her voice began to tremble.

"We got a call…"

"…"

"Kira was found in central park just about an hour ago…" Mwu said. Lacus lowered her head, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Mwu… where's Kira?"

"…I don't know how to tell you this…" Mwu said, trying hard to get the words out. "I'm sorry Lacus; this isn't easy for me to tell you." Mwu looked her seriously in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Kira's dead"

To be continued…

* * *

**Done, Finally!**

**Now i must update next story! BYE! **


	6. His Secret

**Well, finally done. **

* * *

Chapter 6

His Secret

* * *

Her heart literally broke down and crumbled. A feeling she would never want to experience hit her hard. Tears fell down her cheek endlessly; it was almost as if she were dead. Inside, she was practically. Kira… was dead? No… he promised he would come back, he was just about to quit his job. Lacus was unable to keep herself stable. All the pressure she was feeling, all the doubts she had before. The news hit her hard; she was only seconds away to a mental breakdown. 

It killed Mwu to see Lacus like this, but he was the one that had to do it. Mwu briefly explained where Kira's corpse was being held and then he left. Understanding Lacus' emotions, Mwu figured that Lacus would've wanted to be alone. Gently closing the door, she leaned her head against the door, trying to pull herself together.

"…Kira"

Lacus often told herself, if Kira were gone, how would she be able to live on? Lacus was completely alone. All she had left now were Kira's babies. Falling to her knee, Lacus lost all self control.

"Liar…you promised me you'd always come back"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 2 hours had passed since Lacus found out about Kira. Lacus was in the morgue, she watched in horror as she saw Kira's body. His hair seemed a little different, but it was definitely Kira. Lacus placed her hand over Kira's forehead, gently brushing away little strands of hair. Lacus was still in shock, everything was happening so fast. The more she looked at Kira, the more she felt her self crumbling. Never taking her eyes of Kira's pale colourless face, she cried ever more then before. The tears hadn't stopped since she found out about Kira. It was eating her up alive.

"…K…K…Kira what happen to you? How could this happen to you?" she whispered to herself. A small smile was seen on her face, she gently touched her stomach where the soon to be babies were growing.

"You were always busy with your work. You never came with me when I went for my last checkup. I wanted to wait till your birthday to tell you… that I'm carrying twins." Lacus lowered her head. "…I can't do this alone Kira. I can't raise two children alone…"

"…Kira what am I going to do without you?" Lacus broke down with everything she had left. Her tears flowed out like a water tap; her sobs were getting loader and loader. With each passing minute Lacus felt the burden weighing her down more and more, raising a child alone wasn't something she was prepared for. Not being able to bear the look of the corpse that belonged to the man she loved, she ran out.

Lacus ran and ran until she was finally out of the hospital. Leaning against the outer brick wall, she placed her hands on her shoulders and hugged herself. _'Cagalli and Athrun are coming back today. Kira was supposed to pick them up from the air port. How am I supposed to tell Cagalli her brother is dead?' _Lacus felt an even greater burden on her hands. Why did it turn out like this? Everything was so close from being perfect. Lacus was beginning to think that her life was cursed. The feeling of losing Kira hit her hard, harder then she had ever imagined. Without a destination in tact, Lacus began to walk forward. The look of a person who was absent-minded was seen in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

It was already 7 in the evening; the news about Kira's death still had not yet been publicized. Holding onto her now husbands arm, Cagalli was walking out of the airport terminal with the biggest smile she had ever had. The week that had just passed were the greatest days of her life. There wasn't a single thing that she could possibly think of that would ruin her happiness.

Athrun on the other hand, felt the opposite; once again he ended up carrying all the bags. The only thing Cagalli was carrying was her own little bag.

"Could you carry some more bags?" Athrun kindly asked. Cagalli nodded.

"Sure" Cagalli said in a joyous tone. Athrun felt a bit shocked, Cagalli never holds her own bags… what gives? Cagalli was in too good a mode to let Athrun spoil it. Letting go her hold on Athrun's arm, Cagalli took some bags to help out Athrun. Looking around, Cagalli couldn't seem to find Kira anywhere.

"This is strange, I don't see Kira around anywhere, why am I not surprised" Cagalli said. Athrun grinned.

"Well it's not like you're the type of person to walk home too…" Athrun saw Cagalli's face suddenly turn into a frown. Athrun's face immediately jerked. "I'm kidding, I was only kidding Cagalli" Athrun added. Cagalli switched her mode, she was now mad. Walking a head of Athrun, she refused to make eye contact. Athrun knew he went too far, he hated it when Cagalli would suddenly stop talking.

"What …you're not going to talk to me now?" Athrun smiled. Cagalli didn't respond to a word he had said.

"…What's wrong Cagalli? Last night you wouldn't shut up, even when you were in bed, even when we were **together**." Athrun said. Cagalli blushed slightly.

"…Idiot" She whispered. Looking up a head, Cagalli saw a man in a suit; he was holding a sign that said the Zala's. Cagalli was a little shocked, Athrun was too when he saw the sign.

"…I guess Kira's busy at work" Athrun said. Cagalli sighed.

"…Probably" Cagalli said. With little effort, the limo driver knew who they were already. It saved the time for the formalities. The limo driver led them to his limo and packed their bags. Both Athrun and Cagalli got into the limo. Just as the driver got into the drivers seat, he started up the engine and drove off.

"…Did Kira call you to pick us up?" Cagalli asked.

"No miss, it was a girl named Lacus Clyne." The driver said. Cagalli was getting a worried feeling and she didn't know why.

"Cagalli don't worry. Like I said, he probably got held up at work" Athrun said. Cagalli smiled, leaning her head on Athrun's shoulder. Athrun put his hand over her left check and smiled, he kissed her. "I guess your right; I just wanted to see how he was doing…" Cagalli said.

"We'll go see him once we're at home, if he's not to busy" Athrun said.

"That's a great idea" Cagalli said.

----------------------------------

-----------------

Throwing herself on her bed, Cagalli sighed. "It happened so fast, I wish we could've stayed longer." Cagalli said to herself. Picking up her cell phone, Cagalli dialed Kira's number. It rang a few times before she got his voice mail.

"…That's strange, Kira's not the type of person who leaves his cell off… maybe he's busy with Lacus" Cagalli thought, remembering how happy he looked when he was around Lacus. His agony was finally beginning to ease. Cagalli's thoughts began to go back to her brother, she was wondering if Kira had told Lacus the truth about himself, about what he was, about his entity. Cagalli's thoughts were interrupted as Athrun came walking in.

"Hey, I can't seem to get in touch with either Kira or Lacus." Athrun said. Cagalli's sat up and faced Athrun.

"There probably doing **something** right now. I'm sure they'll be done by the time we get over there. You want to go?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, we got nothing else today anyways." Athrun walked over to his dresser and took his car keys.

---------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Walking out of the car and onto the driveway, Athrun sighed. "You know, I've got a feeling that their not even going to be home"

Cagalli smiled. "Trust me, Kira's my twin, I can sense these kinds of things."

"Is that right, eh" Athrun said, trying to ignore Cagalli's talk. It's just like her to have an excuse for everything. Athrun rang the door bell, a few minutes had passed and there was no sign of anyone.

"Sounds like someone can't sense their twin at all, what a waste of time." Athrun said, nodding his head in a disappointed expression. Athrun's attitude really got under Cagalli's edge.

"Hey shut up! Their probably sleeping, you would be too." Cagalli said. Athrun grinned. He really loved it when she was mad; it was something that made her so much more attractive.

"Hey, whip that smirk of your face!" Cagalli said, shoving Athrun against the front door. It wasn't a hard shove, but as soon as Athrun's back touched the door, the door pushed open and Athrun fell on his back.

"Why was the door open?" Athrun said, rubbing the back of his shoulder. "More importantly, why are you always so damn rough with me?"

Cagalli ignored Athrun and walked into the house. She was beginning to feel a bit worried. The house was a mess, almost like someone came in and throw stuff everywhere.

"Kira, Lacus!" Cagalli called out, hoping to get a reply. There was nothing but silence, getting himself off the floor, Athrun got up and followed Cagalli.

"Cagalli, Kira just probably forgot to lock the door, everyone makes mistakes. Nobody is here" Athrun came to his conclusion.

"…No, something is wrong. Kira is a huge security freak. He wouldn't do something like this." Cagalli said. Athrun sighed. Cagalli's suspicions were confirmed when she heard the voice of someone sobbing.

"Athrun do you hear that?" Cagalli asked. "It's coming from upstairs."

Athrun didn't hear anything, all he heard were Cagalli's footsteps running down into the bed room.

"Kira" Cagalli called out as she walked into her brother's bedroom. What Cagalli saw was Lacus curled up in a ball in the corner of the room furthest away from the bed.

"…Lacus" Cagalli said, walking closer to Lacus. Cagalli could easily tell that Lacus had been crying. Lacus was crying endlessly, she had been this way since she was hit with the news about Kira's death. Athrun stopped at the bedroom entrance; he observed Lacus' current state. His eyes jerked when he realized how seriously the mood in the room had gotten, and it was about to get a lot worse then it already was.

"Lacus what's wrong?" Cagalli said. "…And where's Kira, I couldn't get in touch with him."

Lacus wasn't ready to start talking to someone about this. How was this going to happen, Lacus couldn't, she didn't want to be the one that told Cagalli her brother was dead. Cagalli was really beginning to worry, seeing Lacus like this was rare. In fact, Cagalli never saw Lacus like this.

"Lacus tell me what's wrong" Cagalli said. Placing her hands over Lacus' shoulders, Cagalli tried her best to comfort her, but the only thing her actions managed to do was make Lacus sob even louder.

"…Lacus?" Cagalli said. Athrun was still watching from the entrance, he was unsure of how to handle this situation. Finally, unable to bare it any longer, Lacus let it out.

"Kira's dead" Lacus finally said. Lacus lowered her head, unable to make eye contact with Cagalli. Cagalli stood still, her mind was still in the process of absorbing what Lacus had just said. Could it really be true, no, no, never! Kira couldn't possibly be?

"…What did you say?" Cagalli asked, hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard a moment ago.

"He's dead Cagalli, Kira's dead" Lacus said. Cagalli's eyes widened with shock, her brother was dead. Athrun heard what Lacus had just said, he too was shocked, and in a state of denial. Tears slowly dropped down Cagalli's face.

"…No, it can't be" Cagalli whispered. The happiness that Cagalli was feeling today, it turned into remorse. Kira had tried telling Cagalli about something important, but she was always busy. Maybe what Kira had to say had something to do with him passing? Cagalli shook her head rapidly, shaking herself out of her trance. She didn't want to believe this was true; she had to make sure her brother was dead.

Athrun's eyes widened in horror, this couldn't be happening. They were so close from releasing Project Justice. Without Kira, the operation was a guarantee failure. _'Kira, I promise I'll find the ones responsible for this' _

-------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Standing over the corpse of her brother, Cagalli's heart was quivering. It was definitely Kira's body; there was no chance, no cause, and no excuse to say that this wasn't Kira. Cagalli was so sure of it. Again the feeling of remorse took over her heart. Tears fell down her face endlessly; Cagalli was now pretty much in the same state as Lacus was now. Athrun walked over to Cagalli and embraced her tightly, trying the best to comfort her. Cagalli berried her head in Athrun's chest, she cried uncontrollably, letting everything out.

**Flashback **

"_Hey Cagalli, can we talk?" Kira asked. Cagalli was in too much of a hurry. _

"_Sorry Kira, this is going to have to wait. I have to get into my wedding dress. We'll talk later, okay." Cagalli said. Kira felt a little uneasy but he still smiled. _

"_Alright it's not a problem" Kira said. _

**End Flashback**

Cagalli had Athrun's shoulder to cry onto, but… Lacus had no one to comfort her, she was completely alone. Athrun was in a large state of shock, especially since his plans with Kira were now going to be delayed until he found someone else. Athrun was going to tell Lacus about Kira's plan and the world he believes in, but he wasn't going to show her just yet. The news about his best friend hit him hard, harder then he ever thought possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

It had been a week since Kira's death was released to the press. Kira's death brought a huge misfortune to everyone who knew about him. Kira's entity had inspired so many people around the globe. When the news about his death was released, everyone mourned him greatly. Kira Yamato was a living legend that changed the world with his brilliants. He created operating systems that greatly exceed the previous ones by far. He created one OS after another. Creating an OS wasn't the only thing that Kira did during his time, he also defined theories, theories that scientist had spent their whole lives to prove. Kira was able to solve problems in a heart beat. Kira had a long list of accomplishments that travels down an almost endless path. Kira had done so much for the world, and yet, with his brilliants and his talents, he chose to side with Orb forces. His heart was set out on helping people through justice.

Lacus Clyne was standing in front of Kira's tombstone. Lacus still couldn't believe he was gone. Although Lacus managed to control the crying, she had cried endlessly for at least 3 days.

Kira's funeral had been concluded hours ago. There must've been at least a 100 thousand people at the ceremony. Lacus was dressed all in black; she was wearing a very simple black dress.

Everyone who attended Kira's funeral was now gone, all except for Lacus. Lacus just stood still, trying to absorb the fact that Kira was no longer here. Kira was gone, that meant Lacus would have to move on. But Lacus couldn't, she didn't want to. Lacus' thoughts were interrupted as Cagalli walked right beside her. It was clear that Cagalli had cried just as much as she did. Lacus glanced at Cagalli for a quick second till her eyes led her back to the tombstone that lay before her.

"…What are you going to do now?" Cagalli whispered. Lacus waited a few seconds before responding.

"…Kira left me everything, in his will. I'm surprised he had made a will so early. I bought a mansion not too far from here. I'm going to raise his children there. I want to give them the best possible life that money could buy." Lacus said. Cagalli's eyes widened with shock.

"…Children?" Cagalli quoted. "Lacus are you…"

"I'm carrying twins" Lacus finished Cagalli's sentence. Cagalli couldn't believe what she heard. Lacus was carrying twins.

"…Did Kira know?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded.

"I was going to surprise him on his birthday…" Lacus felt tears build up again. "It was only a week away before he quit his job, and it was only two weeks before his birthday. She tried hard to keep herself from crying, but it was no longer an option she could control any longer. Tears once again emerged from Lacus' eyes. Cagalli looked over at Lacus, Cagalli felt like crying as well.

"…I'm sure where ever Kira is; he wouldn't want you feeling like this." Cagalli said.

"I can't help it. I can't …control it anymore." Lacus sniffed. Cagalli looked over at Lacus again.

"Did Kira ever seem like he had something to say to you, but he would never say it?" Cagalli asked. Lacus was a little confused by this, but she knew what Cagalli was talking about. Lacus managed to whip her tears and stop herself from crying.

"…Now that you mention it. There was something he was trying to say to me, but I figured if he had so much trouble telling me, he would tell me at the right time." Lacus said, glancing over at Cagalli.

"This is completely up to you Lacus. As much as we want to deny it, Kira is gone, and there's nothing any of us can do. I know what it was that Kira wanted to tell you. It's his deepest darkest secret." Cagalli said. Lacus' eyes widened.

"…You know? Please tell me" Lacus asked. Cagalli walked closer to Lacus, her eyes locked onto hers.

"Are you absolutely sure you want know?" Cagalli asked. Lacus was beginning to feel a bit scared. What could it possibly be?

"Yes" Lacus replied. Cagalli sighed.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know this. Before Kira met you, he was suffering in a world of utter misery; he was suffering from his own dark hell. It got so bad that it got to the point where I thought he was going to commit suicide. But when he met you, you cured him. For once in his life, he was really, really happy. I know he thanked god for every second he shared with you" Cagalli said. Lacus eyes widened.

"What was he suffering from?" Lacus asked.

"Let me tell you something Lacus, have you ever heard of a man named Ulen Hibiki?" Cagalli asked. Lacus jerked her head slightly.

"Wasn't he a scientist of some sort? I'm not really sure who he is, I've only heard about it from my father." Lacus said.

"Based on Kira's theory, well based on Kira's experience, there's a flaw in creating Coordinators" Cagalli said. Lacus' eyes widened even more. To be honest, Lacus couldn't figure out where Cagalli was getting at.

"This is what Kira told me. In order for a Coordinator to truly surpass humanities knowledge, the process cannot be done within the female womb. Whether Natural or Coordinator." Cagalli said. Lacus was really starting to get confused; it got to the point where Lacus became frustrated.

"Cagalli please, just tell me what I need to hear." Lacus said.

"In order for a Coordinator to truly be remarkable, an artificial womb is necessary. That was Ulen Hibiki's dream, to create the Ultimate Coordinator. Ulen Hibiki is in fact mine and Kira's father." Cagalli said. Lacus' eyes widened once again.

"…What?"

"Kira's the Ultimate Coordinator" Lacus said. Lacus was struck by an indescribable feeling. She was never able to see it before, but now that she thought about. It sounded right. But one thing didn't make any sense.

"…Let's say what you say is true. What does this make you?" Lacus asked.

"I'm a Natural. I'm not sure how it works; Kira was the one that knew how this all worked." Cagalli said. Lacus returned her eyes to Kira's tombstone. "Kira suffered so much, he wanted to tell you so badly, but he was afraid that you were going to leave him if he told you." Lacus smiled. She finally understands it all.

"…Thank you Cagalli, for telling me" Lacus said. Cagalli felt remorse run through her body. Cagalli promised she would never tell a living soul about Kira, but she told Lacus now. Cagalli felt it was her duty to let her know about Kira, to let her now just what kind of babies her kids will grow up to be.

"Are you mad at Kira?" Cagalli asked. Lacus simply nodded.

"Cagalli I don't care what he was, I loved him with everything I had. Truth is that I always knew he was completely different then everyone else. It was something that went beyond just talents." Lacus sighed. "I guess you could say I've known all along." Cagalli smiled, but the smile quickly faded as she saw Lacus begin to cry once again.

"Lacus are you okay?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded.

"I'm fine, I just want a few moments alone, if that's alright with you." Lacus asked. Cagalli nodded.

"Lacus I'm a good listener, if you ever want to talk, please feel free to call me anytime" Cagalli said. Lacus smiled.

"Thank you" Lacus said. With that Cagalli turned around and walked towards Athrun who was standing in the distance. Inching herself closer to Kira's tombstone, Lacus bent down and placed a hand over Kira's tombstone.

"Kira, if you can hear me, I want you to know, that I would've never rejected the man that you were. I love you more then anything Kira. I promise, I'll find the ones responsible for this, I promise you that justice will be served.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up later this week. **


	7. Project Justice

**Holy, writing this was annoying. i'm not going to say when the next chapter will be up anymore. i never follow through when i want the chapter handed out. Well anyways here it is. **

**Message to Cyberdemon "Update one of you're stories already" **

**on with the chapter now **

* * *

Chapter 7

Project Justice

Lacus was still standing in front of Kira's tombstone. She didn't want to leave just yet; she wanted to spend more time here. Eventually the thick clouds that covered the sky began to pour out rain. It didn't take long for Lacus' dress to become completely drenched. Lacus didn't seem to care that she was now drenched, she didn't really seem to care about anything. What was she doing to herself? Lacus had to take better care of her self if she wanted her babies to be healthy. Lacus snapped herself back to reality and walked in the direction of her home.

-----------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still find it hard to believe that Kira is dead" Patrick said. Gil smiled.

"…Me too, but everything that has a beginning, has an end. The Kira that emerged from the machine, he let his talents get the better of him. He probably got what he deserved but still, what a misfortune, to think that the Ultimate Coordinator to be killed. They don't even know who killed him." Gil said. Patrick jerked his head.

"I know, even the dental records were inconclusive." Patrick said. Gil sighed.

"As much as we try something new, Athrun is the only one that can lead them. We have to keep trying Patrick." Gil said. Patrick sighed.

"I've told you that woman has poisoned his mind, he won't come no matter what" Patrick said. Gil smiled.

"There may be a way around this Patrick" Gil smiled

"…What?"

"…Blackmail"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Lacus arrived at her home shortly after she had left the cemetery. She was greeted by one of her maids who Lacus had just hired. Her name was Mina, a very loving woman around the age of 30. Mina had green eyes and long blond hair. Mina gasped as she saw Lacus in her drenched clothes.

"Ms. Lacus, you're soaked." Mina said. Mina immediately ran over to Lacus and began to dry her with a towel that was lying around near the front entrance.

"…Don't worry, I'll be fine" Lacus said.

"You have to take better care of yourself. You're going to harm those babies of yours if your not careful Ms. Lacus" Placing the towel over Lacus head, Mina began to dry Lacus' hair. Mina was cut off as she felt Lacus lower her head onto her shoulder. Lacus began to cry once more. Mina embraced Lacus as she cried on her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

**A month had gone by** since Kira's funeral. It was hard, but Lacus was managing to live on her own with the help of her maid, Mina. Lacus' belly started growling slightly larger, but it wasn't too big yet. Lacus was seated in her larger living room, she was waiting for Athrun. Athrun had told Lacus a week in advance about today. He said he had something he really needed to show her. Athrun didn't say exactly what it was; he just told her that it was a project he had been working on with Kira for the past 4 years. What Athrun had to show her wasn't on earth, it was in space, and it was hidden so that no one could find it without the proper coordinates. Lacus was a bit confused from all this. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go, but Athrun was Kira's best friend, so she trusted him.

Moment's later Mina came into the living room leading Athrun in. Athrun's eyes widened as he looked around. "This place is huge Lacus, this biggest I've ever seen"

"Well anyways, are you ready?" Athrun asked. Lacus just simply nodded.

"Yes, but what is it?" She asked again. Athrun smiled.

"You'll see when we get there" Athrun said. Lacus sighed. She never really liked all this secrecy, but Athrun must've had his reasons.

"Alright then, let's be on our way then" Athrun said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

Kira moved around skillfully, trying to hit all the virtual targets with his laser gun. Ulen and Creed were both amazed at Kira's progress. In just a month's time, Kira substantially increased his abilities. He was faster, stronger, and his knowledge about weaponry had increased dramatically. Kira even learned how to jump into seed mode willingly. Every second of everyday, Kira felt more and more powerful. Kira wanted nothing more then to become stronger, not even losing his memories were going to stand on the way. In fact, Kira didn't even care about his memories at the moment; he just wanted to get stronger.

"…He's already cleared level 23" Ulen said. Creed widened with shock, Kira was no doubt, stronger then Creed himself. Creed's abilities definitely transcended passed most Coordinators. …But next to Kira… It was like comparing first generation computers to the most advanced piece of hardware to date. Kira was definitely the Ultimate Coordinator, there were no doubts about it being fiction; it was definitely a fact. The tests proved it.

"…It took me almost 3 years to get passed level 10." Creed said. "Kira hasn't even been hit yet since he started a month ago…"

Ulen grinned. "What do you expect; he is the Ultimate Coordinator, he's the Ultimate Being"

Creed nodded his headed viciously; he was in denial. "…No, I don't think he is the Ultimate Coordinator" Creed said. Ulen jerked his head towards Creed.

"The way he moves, the way he thinks. He's beyond a Coordinator; I think Kira is a completely different being. With the rate he's moving at now, by the time he's done his testing, he'll be a monster. No one will be able to stop him" Creed said. Ulen chuckled.

"You're absolutely right; I just can't believe I didn't try doing this before. If it wasn't for that woman, Kira would've been by my side a long time ago." Ulen said, remembering how his wife betrayed him and his ideals. Creed glanced over at Ulen, he was confused.

"…Woman, what woman?" Creed said.

"Kira's mother, the one that took my daughter away, then several years later she took Kira away from me and she tried to have me killed. She thought she seceded in killing me, but she obviously didn't. I've been in hiding ever since" Ulen said.

"What happen to her?" Creed asked.

"I don't know I was never able to track her down. She could be dead for all that I know." Ulen said. Ulen didn't speak much of the subject; Creed could easily tell by the tone of Ulen's voice that the subject was not something he wanted to talk about.

"I see. Father, what are going to have Kira do once his training is finished?" Creed asked.

"Well I haven't really thought about it." Ulen said. Ulen was already thinking of using Kira against Athrun Zala. Ulen had been working hard, trying to figure out exactly what it was that Kira and Athrun were working on. All he knew was that it was an operation called **Project Justice**.

------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Lacus were on a private shuttle that had just launched from earth and was now heading towards the opposite side of Plant. They were moving into the direction of the moon. Lacus felt a little nervous. But she started to feel a little worried when she realized that they passed the moon.

"…Aren't we going to-" Lacus was cut off by Athrun.

"No, it's just passed the moon Lacus. Don't worry" Athrun said. The shuttle continued to move forward. It was just a matter of time before they stopped. Once the shuttle stopped Lacus became confused.

"We're here" Athrun said. The shuttle began to progress very slowly now.

"There's nothing here, what are you talking about?" Lacus said with concern. Almost as soon as Lacus spoke, what she saw in front of her was something fairly large. It was something that had been in a camouflage. The camouflage slowly faded away and what Lacus saw, was something she didn't expect to see. It was an enormous battleship. The back hatch opened and the shuttle flew inside. Lacus was in complete shock.

"I know you're confused, I'll explain everything to you once we're out" Athrun said. Lacus didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. Was this what Kira was working on? Athrun and Lacus both floated out of the shuttle. They were currently in the armory that had many mobile suit technicians. The armory also had mobile suits such as Freedom, Justice, Abyss, Chaos, and about 15 more mobile suits.

"What is this place?" Lacus asked. Many of the people there waved to Athrun.

"This is a battleship, designed and funded by Kira. This ship is called Eternity. These people, us, we're part of an organization created by both Kira and me called Project Justice." Athrun said. Lacus gasped. This place was created by Kira?

"Lacus, Kira didn't tell you this because he didn't want you to worry." Athrun said. Lacus jerked her head.

"…Worry?" Lacus said. "Why are you showing me this? This has nothing to do with me" she was being honest. She was trying to forget about Kira, but now she was in a place that was completely structured by Kira, but for what?

"Kira told me, if anything ever happened to him, he wanted you to see this." Athrun said. Lacus felt like she was going to cry again. Why is it that every where she went, everything seemed to remind her of Kira. Athrun and Lacus went out of the armory and made their way down a long hall. After about 10 minutes or so, they stopped in front of a door with a security clearance numb pad.

"This is Kira's room. I don't know the pass code, but Kira said you would. There's something I need to take care of now, please just stay in here until I come back. I should be gone 20 minutes tops." Athrun said. Lacus nodded as Athrun floated down the hall. Lacus glanced at Athrun for a quick second before facing the door in front of her. Lacus inputted a 4 key code. Access was quickly granted and the door quickly slid open. Lacus walked into room, the door shut instantly as she walked in the room. Lacus gazed around quickly. Kira's scent was still here and it was making her vulnerable. Lacus walked over to Kira's desk and sat down. She was surprised, on Kira's desk there were at least 12 different pictures of Lacus, he kept them all framed. Lacus felt her heart skip a couple of beats. Kira had always told Lacus how much he loved her, but she never knew he had any pictures of her.

"…Kira"

Lacus' eyes gazed down at the drawer next to the chair she was seated in. Lacus opened the drawer, she found nothing but of bunch of folders. "…So Kira must've been here all those times he said he had to leave for the weekends, but he would never tell me where he would be going. He didn't want to lie to me so he just said he couldn't tell me. But what exactly is the meaning of this place Kira?" Lacus said out loud. Lacus reached her hand deeper into the drawer, she felt a rather solid, yet soft object; it was a tiny red box. Lacus pulled it out and observed it.

'_This can't be… it just can't, please don't let it be what I think it is…' _Lacus thought before opening the tiny red box. What Lacus saw nearly made her heart quiver in pain, tears quickly dripped down her face. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. The message was sent quite clearly… Kira was planning to ask Lacus for her hand… he wanted to merry her. It took about 15 minutes for Lacus to stop crying, but now, she felt worse then she did before.

"…Kira" Lacus took out the ring and placed it on her ring finger. Just as she started to observe the ring on her finger, the buzzer to the door sounded. Lacus quickly got up and floated towards the door. Opening the door, Athrun was there waiting. Athrun floated into the room.

"Lacus, is there anything you want to ask me?" Athrun asked. Athrun knew Lacus was confused, he knew she had a lot of questions about this place too.

"Why does this place exist?" Lacus asked.

"Because of my father" Athrun said, shamefully.

"…You're father?"

"I've know for years of my father's plans. He's planning on starting a war. He wanted me to lead his army, but I can't fight for his ideals" Athrun said.

"…War, ideals? What are you talking about?" Lacus said.

"Lacus, you know it's just a matter of time before a war finally breaks out. My father hates Natural's, he wants nothing more then to eliminate them all and make a world full of Coordinators." Athrun said.

"…I know that but… this place… what's its purpose?" Lacus asked.

"When the war breakout between Naturals and Coordinators, we will stand in between and fight for the sake of **Justice**." Athrun said. "This is what Kira fought hard to protect. I believe the reason Kira is dead is because they found out about this project."

Lacus was shocked. Kira was killed, because he wanted to fight for this?

"…Wait, why is your father doing such a thing?" Lacus asked. Athrun lowered his head.

"Ever since my mom was killed, my father had never been the same. He's consumed by hate."

"…Lacus, the real reason you're here is not because Kira wanted to you to see this. Well he did want you to see this, but there's also another reason" Athrun said, finally getting to the point.

"This project may have been created by both me and Kira, but it belongs to Kira since he's the one who funded it. When Kira died, you became the legal owner of this project." Athrun said. Lacus gasped.

"With your permission Lacus, will you let us continue this?" Athrun asked. Lacus was surprised.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?" Lacus said. Athrun smiled.

"Thank you Lacus." Athrun said. "Do you have Kira's palm disk?"

"…Yea, actually I do." Lacus said.

"The password is eternity411" Athrun said. "When you log on and connect to us. You'll see a log of out progress. You'll be able to monitor our performance"

--------------------------------------------------

----------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was amazed that Kira had designed such an amazing place. Lacus was returned back home several hours later. Once Lacus had returned, she began to do things to help others. She threw a lot of money on charities, she helped people who were suffering on the streets. However the more time that passed, the worse Lacus' morning sickness got.

Lacus began to remain in doors because of her sickness. (**A/N: Morning sickness is when women are pregnant and throw up a lot**)

Spending time indoors made Lacus feel isolated, but she knew it was for the best. The last thing she would ever want to do was push herself too hard and increased the risk of hurting Kira's babies. Time seemed to take forever now that Kira was gone. But for Kira's sake, Lacus had to move on.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, days felt like months, and months felt like years. Over time, Lacus' belly became larger and large with each passing day. **5 months** **had passed** now, Lacus was at the hospital. Lacus was in the process of giving birth to her babies. It had already been hours since Lacus' water broke. Athrun and Cagalli were waiting outside of Lacus' room, waiting for the good news.

"Cagalli, how long is this supposed to take?" Athrun asked. Cagalli sighed.

"…A long time" Cagalli said. Hours and hours had passed. Both Athrun and Cagalli could hear Lacus' screams. God it sounded so painful. "I'm not having a baby anytime soon…" Athrun grinned

The first baby was finally born; the first to come out was a baby boy. The cry of the baby was such a memorable moment for Lacus. After time had taken its time, the focus was put on Lacus again as she was not done giving birth. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of pain, the second baby was finally fully out. Lacus was relieved that it was finally over. The second baby was a girl. Once the doctor cut the umbilical cord, the babies were handed to Lacus in a while cloth. Lacus' long hair was a mess, after how many hours of giving birth, she was exhausted. Lacus held the babies in her arms. Lacus' babies were both very healthy. Lacus was humming a melody to try and calm the babies down from crying. Lacus observed each of the babies carefully. The boy, who was born first, was a brunette with amber eyes, just like Cagalli's but they were different: probably picked it up from Kira's father Ulen. The baby girl, had light hair, it was obvious that it was pink, and she had violet eyes, just like her fathers.

"Congratulations, you have a pair of healthy babies. Have you thought of a name for them yet?" the doctor asked. Lacus was a bit hesitant to answer. Lacus looked down at her son, trying to think of a name.

"…Zack" she said lovingly. The doctor wrote down the name.

"Ok and the girl?" the doctor asked. Lacus didn't even hesitate.

"Erika" Lacus said. The doctor nodded.

"Okay, and it is to my understanding that you wanted these kids to be named after there father, correct?" the doctor said. Lacus nodded

"Okay, so Zack and Ericka Yamato. I'm going to finalize this, are you sure" the doctor asked. Lacus simply nodded.

"Okay, I'll send in your friends." The doctor said just before leaving the room.

Athrun and Cagalli both got up as they so the doctor emerging from Lacus' room. They ran up to the doctor.

"How is she?" Cagalli asked. The doctor smiled.

"She's fine, you can go in and see her now" the doctor said. Athrun and Cagalli proceeded onto Lacus' room. Cagalli took one quick look at the babies, she almost cried. Cagalli was now an aunt.

"Lacus, are you okay?" Cagalli asked, concerned over the last couple of hours. Lacus had been screaming quite loudly. Cagalli could only imagine how painful it must've been.

"…I'm fine" Lacus said, never taking her eyes off her babies. Cagalli walked closer to get a better look at one of the babies.

"Lacus, can I hold one of them?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded her head and handed Cagalli Erika. Cagalli took Erika in her arms. Carefully observing the baby girl, Cagalli noticed the beautiful eye colour in Erika's eyes. "She has Kira's eyes"

Silenced was all that was heard. Cagalli really didn't mean to mention the name of her dead brother, she felt like hitting herself right there and then. What happen next shocked both Athrun and Cagalli. Lacus smiled.

"…It's okay. I've already accepted it. Kira's gone, and he's never coming back." Lacus said. Cagalli and Athrun looked quickly at each other; Cagalli then starred back the child.

"She's going to be just as beautiful as her mother." Athrun said. Lacus slightly blushed. It had been a while since Lacus had heard a comment about herself.

"…Thanks" Lacus said. Right at that moment the doctor walked in.

"Alright we're going to take the babies now. Lacus you need to get rest, you've lost a lot of blood." The doctor said. Lacus simply nodded. Cagalli handed Lacus the baby back.

"Well Lacus, we're here to support you, so call us if you need anything, okay" Cagalli said. Lacus smiled.

"Thank you Cagalli, I'll be fine, don't worry" Lacus said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**There done. this is the last short chapter, from now on the chapters are going to be long. the next chapter is going to finally get on with the actually story. Til then see you all. **

**  
**


	8. Forgotten Memories

**Okay this is it, no more time shifting. for awhile at least. **

**So Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, are all 22 years old. **

**Well on with the story. :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Forgotten Memories…

A Month Later…

His hair had grown a bit longer over the past month. Kira's body was a lot more toned then when he first started. It was clear that he was stronger then he had ever been before. Kira's skills were mind-blowing. With each passing day his body increased dramatically. When he would fall, he would get back up and evade himself from making the same mistakes. Kira had completed the training completely. Just yesterday he beat level 35 of Ulen's customized training facility. Ulen was certainly overwhelmed by Kira's progression. Creed on the other hand was scared out of his mind. In just a year, Ulen had created a perfect killing machine. The only thing is, will Kira do what Ulen asks him?

"I can't believe it's finally over" Ulen said. Creed smiled.

"Father, this is it. Now you can do what ever you wish with him. Judging by his determination, there's no way he would betray you" Creed said. Ulen had to admit, Kira did seem like a kind person that would follow orders, but would it really be that easy?

"…You know, something has been really bothering me about Kira though?" Ulen said. Creed jerked his head up.

"…Huh, what do you mean?" Creed asked.

"Kira had gone through 365 days of training without taking a day off. We ate meals with him every day, not once has he asked me or you about his past." Ulen said. Ulen did make an interesting point, it certainly made Creed think about it.

"The training must've gotten to his head. You saw how addicted and determined he was to it. His determination to get to the next level never stopped him once. Maybe all he cared about was getting stronger." Creed said. Taking a seat in front of his computer Ulen sighed.

"I don't know" Ulen said. Turning his head in Creeds direction, Ulen smiled. "I think it's time to ask Kira for a favor. Creed, go wake him up at once"

Creed nodded his head and walked in the other direction. Walking down the hall and up the stairs, making a turn on his first door to his left, Creed entered Kira's room.

"Hey Kira, wake up" Creed said. But Kira didn't budge, he was really out cold. Creed inched closer to Kira and nudged him hard on the head. Kira's eyes widened as he sat up quickly.

"…What is it?" Kira asked.

"Father wants to speak to you. Get dressed Kira" Creed said, leaving Kira alone. Kira slowly got up and changed into some clean clothes. Finally completing his training, Kira had felt relieved. Kira couldn't wait to be able to use his abilities in a real fight. Walking out of his room, Kira walked down the stairs and straight to where his father was.

"Good morning" Kira greeted. Ulen smiled.

"Good morning Kira, how did you sleep?" Ulen asked.

"Okay I guess" Kira said.

"That's good. Kira I have something for you" Ulen said taking out a metal rectangular box. "Open it"

Kira wasn't sure of what to expect when he opened. Kira's eyes widened with shock. It was very different, yet very beautifully done up magnum gun. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. "…This is?"

"It's a one of a kind hand made silent magnum." The design was different, but it looked amazingly powerful. It was black and silver. The nozzle of the gun had a wide stomach. In other words, underneath the nozzle was a metal plate, rather then having just a straight nozzle. However there was a purpose for the extra oz of metal underneath the nozzle.

(**A/N: It's hard to explain, it's the gun Train Hearnet used in an anime/manga called 'Black Cat'**)

"Kira, this gun is made with a solid substance called, Kachime. Kachime is the strongest known substance ever created; it's also illegal so you won't find any other gun made like this, its one of a kind. I had extra metal mounted underneath the nozzle for a reason Kira. You'll be able to bat away bullets without worrying that the gun would break." Ulen said. Kira's eyes widened.

"…Really? I was thinking of a weapon like this actually" Kira said. Grabbing the gun, Kira felt the trigger and raised the gun up high. It really had a great feel to it.

"Also Kira, this gun has specially made bullets. The bullets are designed to pierce through anything. It can pierce easily through 10 feet of solid metal, to piercing 15 bodies at once. This is indeed the greatest handgun ever created known to man. Kira, I know you'll put this weapon to good use." Ulen said. Kira smiled.

"I will, I defiantly will dad" Kira said. "Thank you"

"I'm glad to here that Kira. You know when we lost you; I thought I would never see you again. It's a miracle that you returned to us" Ulen said. "Kira there's something I need you to do for me"

"What do you need?" Kira smiled. Feeling a bit touched by his father words, but at the same time, he felt an uncertainty in his heart. Something about all this felt wrong…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

Walking through a cemetery, Kira felt himself wondering around. Hours had gone by since Kira finally went to the outside world. He had spent the last year indoors. Something felt terribly wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. Kira felt like he was being used.

Kira's thoughts traced back to what Ulen had asked of him. Ulen wanted Kira to kill the Orb leader Uzumi. But why did he want him dead? Kira somehow felt that this wasn't the person he was before he lost his memories. It just felt terribly wrong.

"…Athrun …Zala…." Kira said out loud. He had been so determined to get stronger that he completely forgot about tracking down his memories. Kira wasn't going to go around killing people; he was determined to figure out who he was exactly. Looking around, Kira began to feel a little shocked.

'…_Why am I in a cemetery, more importantly, how did I get here? God, I must be thinking too hard about this' _He thought. Looking around he didn't see anyone there. It made him feel a little crept out. Looking forward ahead, not too far from him, he saw a woman. She was standing in front of a tombstone. Kira walked closer, he was unseen and unheard by the woman. He looked at the tombstone she was in front of. It said, **Kira Yamato**.

The name echoes in his head over, and over, and over again. Kira placed his hands over his temple to suppress himself. It felt like his mind was splitting in two for a few seconds. It took Kira a moment or two to bring himself back to his senses.

'…_Kira Yamato, that person… it's me. Yes, yes I am Kira Yamato. …But does that mean, dad and Creed were lying to me this whole time? Everything seems to be so confusing, but I know for sure, I am Kira Yamato, I can feel it.' _Kira's thoughts then focused at the woman standing in front of the tombstone. She seemed to be unaware of Kira's presence. Kira's eyes widened as he saw that she had long pink hair. It was the colour that was so familiar to him. Kira felt that he knew this person. He often dreamed about a girl with pink hair, but he wasn't entirely sure of who she was exactly. But as soon as he saw her figure, her face, her body, a name came to his mind.

"…L…Lacus" Kira whispered quietly. It was loud enough to grab the attention of the pink haired woman.

-------

-----------------------------

Putting on her black spring jacket, Lacus walked towards the kitchen where Mina was.

"Mina, the kids are sleeping right now, I'm going to go out for a bit. Could you keep an eye on them for me?" Lacus asked. Mina smiled.

"Well of course Ms. Lacus, that's what I'm here for after all" Mina said. Lacus smiled.

"Thank you, I should be back in an hour or so." Lacus said. Mina smiled back at Lacus lovingly. She was such a nice person; it was a good thing Lacus decided to hire her.

"Of course Ms. Lacus, please watch yourself out there." Mina said.

"I will." Lacus left her house early in the morning, it was before 11. Today was the one year anniversary of Kira's death. Lacus stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of the most expansive flowers. After that Lacus drove to the cemetery where Kira was burried.

Once Lacus reached the parking lot of the cemetery, she got out of her car and walked into the cemetery. It was definitely a beautiful cemetery. After about 10 minutes of walking, Lacus stood before the grave of Kira Yamato. Lacus didn't shed a tear though. Lacus finally accepted the fact that Kira was gone. The only way to keep herself from crying was to believe that Kira had gone to a better place. Crouching down slightly, Lacus placed the flowers down in front of the tombstone.

"…Hi Kira, I don't know if you can hear me or not. I miss you so much. I don't know how much longer it'll be before the kids start to realize they don't have a father. But that won't happen for a few years probably" Lacus said. "…It's been hard without you"

Lacus stood up and starred at Kira's tombstone. Lacus stood in silence, her eyes were closed. Lacus was hit with a strong force of wind causing her hair to flutter. Lacus sighed, she was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"…L…Lacus" a voice whispered. Lacus eyes began to water.

'…_Even in my mind I can still hear him' _Lacus thought. _'Maybe I'm just going crazy; I was never able to hear him before…' _

"…Lacus" a voice called out again. This time it was a bit louder then before. It didn't sound like her imagination this time. She could feel the presence of a person behind her. Lacus was startled as she heard the voice once more.

"Lacus" the voiced called out. Lacus quickly turned around…

'…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Banging his head against the bars of his jail cell, Shinn cussed himself. _'I still can't believe Gil and Patrick just left us there. They could've tried to bring us with them.' _Shinn thought.

Shinn and Shani were thrown into jail again, only this time they were under heavy surveillance. Until there execution day comes, they weren't going anywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

Jibril, Auel, Sting, and Stellar were all currently in an underground base far from Orb. Jibril was in a more secure private area. He made the mistake once of using his own home for his project, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes twice.

Jibril had his special team working on the machine he had once lost. Jibril still had all the data that constructed his machine, but it was a long process. He was only weeks away from completing it again.

"…Excuse me Lord Jibril. I don't quiet understand. What good is this machine if Kira is already dead?" Sting asked. Jibril smiled.

"With this machine, I can control anybody I want. I can just create my own army with this." Jibril grinned.

"The first thing I'm going to do is kill that bastard Dullindal" Jibril said.

----------------------------------------------

-----------------------

Cuddling up to her husband, Cagalli rested her head against Athrun's bare chest. It was still early in the morning, well it was around 11. Athrun and Cagalli had both slept in. Cagalli had been up for the last 10 minutes, unable to get up, she stayed close to Athrun. Today was Kira's funeral, and they were planning to visit Kira's grave around noon.

The last year without Kira had been so empty. Cagalli and Kira had a very strange relationship. They were serious some of the times, but for the most part, they were always picking on each other. Cagalli's head perked up as she heard a mumble escape Athrun's lips. Slowly his eye lids opened. Athrun gazed at the already woken up Cagalli.

"Good morning" Athrun said, lifting his head and placing tiny kisses on her shoulder. Cagalli giggled.

"…Stop…" Cagalli whispered. Placing his hand over Cagalli's belly, he smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just excited. We were trying for so long and it finally happened." Athrun said. Cagalli couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, I kind of felt it would happen last week when I realized you lasted longer the 15 seconds. I was really surprised" Cagalli teased. Athrun's jaw just dropped.

"…15 seconds, what the hell are you talking about? I've never done it in 15 seconds before!" Athrun said. Cagalli's head jerked up.

"Oh sorry, that was rude of me. I meant 10 seconds" Cagalli giggled. Athrun starred Cagalli down.

"Fine how about, we test how fast I can go right now?" Athrun said, hovering over Cagalli's body. Athrun was about to lower when Cagalli's hands were on his chest, preventing Athrun from getting any closer.

"…Sorry not today, I want to visit my brother's grave." Cagalli said. Athrun saw Cagalli's facial expression and quickly understood. Without words, he rolled to the side. Getting up, Athrun walked over to his dresser and threw some clothes on. Cagalli did the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

----------------

Walking into the elevator, Flay Alstar carried a bunch of paper work with herself. Flay had just been given a position at a software company called Gio-tech. Flay's father George Alstar was actually the one that got her the job. _'Finally, I'm finally working again. God, its been so long, probably because of Kira!' _Flay thought.

'…_I didn't know having him dead would make me so happy. What I really should do is rub it in that girl's face, Lacus Clyne. God I can't stand her, I'm glad she lost him, I hope she's miserable for the rest of her life!' _Flay thought. Flay reached the ground level and got out of the elevator. Heading towards the outside doors, Flay spotted her limo. Walking out the doors, Flay walked closer to her limo and opened the door and went inside.

Flay was startled as she felt someone's hands on her hips. Pushing her body closer to him, Flay's neck was covered with kisses.

"…Kia, how did you get in here?" Flay asked. Kia smiled. Placing a hand over Flay's thigh, he devoured Flay in rough kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you." Flay had to admit, she was scared. Kia had found her a couple of months ago after disappearing. It wasn't like how it was before. Kia was a lot more abusive, and he was really, really rough with Flay. Kia went to kiss Flay again, but she turned away from him.

"…Please, stop, I'm not in the mood." Flay said. Kia suddenly got struck with rage. He forcefully grabbed Flay by the hair and forced her to look at him. Flay winced, making a slight moan of pain.

"You better start knowing your place!" Kia threw Flay onto the ground of the limo. The screen window to the driver was obviously closed. Kia immediately jumped on top of Flay and ripped off her shirt. Kia quickly grabbed her throat and squeezed. He loved to see her in pain. He loved to see her so helpless.

"…Now, let's try this again!" Kia commanded.

---------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

"Do you think taking Cagalli away from Athrun would get him to comply?" Patrick said. Gil smiled.

"It'll work, Patrick. I know it will." Gil said.

"But Cagalli isn't just any girl. She's the daughter of Uzumi. If she is taken, there's going to be a problem." Patrick said.

"Then, we'll just have to take care of Uzumi." Gil said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Patrick said. Gil smiled.

"Rey, he'll be able to do it." Gil said. "And you know what, if Cagalli is taken, we can arrange for her to be, how should I say, get her marked. So when Athrun does get her back, he won't be able to look at her again." Gil said.

"…And how do-"

"We'll film it, that's what." Gil said, cutting Patrick off. Patrick couldn't help but smile at Gil's idea. This was the perfect idea to get back at Cagalli, which Patrick hated beyond words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

-------

"MMMWWWWUUUUUU!" Murrue yelled as loud as she could, running down the stairs. Mwu almost dropped to the floor; he was nearly startled to death.

"Damn it woman, what do you want from me!" Mwu said, trying to fix his posture. He sat himself in front of the TV.

"Must be that time of the month again; swear it hits you worse then anyone else I've met." Mwu said, obviously not loud enough so Murrue would understand. Murrue was out of breath by the time she reached Mwu.

"…M…Mwu" Murrue called out, barely able to keep herself breathing. Mwu noticed the seriousness of her mood.

"…Murrue, what's wrong?" Mwu asked, curious, he couldn't understand why Murrue looked so serious. She never looked serious.

"Please, don't get mad at me. I took Kira Yamato's file from you're office." Murrue said. Mwu's eyes widened, he was a little ticked off.

"Murrue, those are not to leave the department. I could get fired for that, you know that." Mwu said.

"I know, but I had to." She said. Mwu was confused.

"Please, just let me explain. Don't you find it a bit strange, that no one was able to figure out how Kira died?" Murrue said.

"That's what everyone thinks Murrue. Professionals even tried to break it. There isn't an explanation." Mwu said.

"I scanned his case and I sent it to a friend of mine in Switzerland" Murrue said. "He's a DNA expert. He was able to break it down"

"…What?"

"The person who died, who is burried under Kira Yamato's grave, isn't Kira Yamato." Murrue said.

"…What do you mean? It definitely couldn't be someone else with plastic surgery. The tests proved that it was him." Mwu said. Murrue took at seat next to Mwu; she inched closer to her husband.

"You're right. The blood, the hair, the look, it all matched Kira well. But Kira was cloned." Murrue said. "Here are the test results to prove it. Kira was definitely cloned!" Murrue said. She handed Mwu the papers. Mwu's eyes widened with shock. The data was correct.

"…If Kira was cloned, where the hell is the real one?" Mwu's eyes widened. "I'll worry about that later; I've got to tell Lacus!"

Mwu quickly picked up his phone and dialed Lacus' number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she turned around, her heart latterly exploded into a thousand pieces. Her eyes gazed with his. His violet eyes, his hair, his body. She was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Kira couldn't be standing before her. Kira was dead. It wasn't possible!

Lacus closed her eyes and shook her head. She then gently slapped herself, trying to get herself to wake up. Lacus opened her eye lids only to see that the figure standing before was still there, it was real. But something… felt different.

"…Who are you?" Lacus asked. Hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"…Kira, that's my name." he said. Slowly, Lacus inched closer to Kira. She lifted her hands and gently touched his face. Her fingers tips started at his neck and then traveled up to his temples. Tears fell down her face faster then it had ever fallen before.

"…K…Kira" Lacus whispered. "…Is it really… you?"

'_Her eyes, those eyes… they look so familiar. I've seen them before. …Her hair and those lips. I was with her before I lost my memories. I'm sure of it.' _Kira thought to himself.

"…Umm." Lacus let go of Kira's face and took a couple of steps back. Her eyes scanned his body.

"…N…N…No, no, no, It can't be you, you can't be him!" Lacus said. "This is just a dream. This isn't real. None of this is real!" Lacus said, placing her hands over her ears, she shut her eyes, hoping she would awaken at any moment. Kira walked over to Lacus and took hold of her wrists. Lacus startled by his actions, she opened her eyes in shock. She felt the warmth of his hands on her wrists. Letting go of her wrists, Kira gently placed his hands on her cheeks; he inched closer and forcefully, yet at the same time, gently kissed her.

Slowly he pulled back, opening his eyes. He returned his hands to his sides. Lacus starred with shock. "Did that feel real?" Kira asked. Tears continued to pour down. She gently placed her finger tips on her lips, his lips were wet, and they left a strong feeling on her lips. Lacus was unable to breath. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a **LONG** time.

"…You can't be Kira. I saw, they burried you're body." Lacus said. Kira's eyes gazed into her blue orbs. Yea, he lost his memories and he didn't really remember her. But, to him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kira inched closer again, and this time he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Kira completely swept Lacus off her feet. He completely devoured her into a kiss; he could hear a moan in between her breaths.

Lacus slowly pulled away, her hands were on his chest. That kiss, and those lips, that was the way Kira used to kiss her… This person, he was definitely Kira. But she still couldn't understand how it was possible.

Right at that moment, Lacus' cell phone began to ring. Lacus answered it, still trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. But it was real, she knew it was real. Lacus opened her flap to her phone and put the phone next to her ear. Tears were still flowing down her check. This was a really, different moment for her, she herself didn't understand how she could answer the phone with her current feelings.

"…H…Hello" Lacus answered, never taking her eyes off the brunette.

"Lacus, it's me" Mwu said. Mwu had helped Lacus a lot over the year. He tried the best he could to comfort her.

"…Listen, Lacus!" Mwu said. "And listen good! It might be a little hard to comprehend, but please try."

"The reason why Kira's death was inconclusive was because that wasn't Kira! It was a clone! I don't know how they did it, but the real Kira is still alive!" Mwu said.

Lacus felt her knees weaken, her heart opened up. It felt like all the suffering she was feeling was lifted up off her shoulders. Lacus dropped the phone and fell back. Kira saw her falling and intervened. He quickly leaped forward and caught her, supporting her back. Lacus was still conscious, but it seemed as though her entire body was weakened.

Her eyes gazed into his violet orbs. Those eyes, those warms eyes, god did she miss gazing into his violet eyes.

"…I can't believe it… it really is you… Kira, this whole time… you were alive?" unable to keep herself conscious, she fainted into his arms. Kira's eyes widened.

"…Lacus!" Kira yelled, but it didn't do him any good. Lacus' phone was on the ground and it was still on.

On the other end, Mwu's eyes widened in shock. "…Kira?"

Kira carried Lacus over to a near by tree, he rested her in the shade. Almost as soon as he put her down, her body began to fidget; her eyes slowly gazed into his again.

"…Kira, this really isn't a dream! You're alive" Lacus sat up and embraced him tightly. She embraced his as hard as she could. Kira just smiled. The pink hair beauty was definitely much prettier then how she looked in his dreams. And her personality seemed really adorable. It was love at first sight for him. How do you love someone you just met? There had to be more.

"Kira there's so many things I need to tell you!" Lacus said. Lacus remembered just about every word Mwu had said to her before she fainted. Lacus was about to speak when Kira's hands covered her mouth.

"Before you continue, I have to tell you something… I've lost my memories of you" Kira said. Lacus starred in shock. She felt her body tremble. Did she hear him correctly?

"…What?" she whispered. She couldn't have heard him correctly.

"…Well actually, not just memories of you. I've lost about 90 percent of my memories. I don't even know who I really am. All I know is that I'm Kira Yamato" he said. Lacus couldn't believe what Kira had just said.

'_No…This can't be happening' _Lacus once again felt the tears build up in her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if there were any mistakes. i tried my best to correct them **

**Next chapter might take a little longer. Going to be busy for a while. i'll try to get it up next weeken though. **

**Cyberdemon, it seemed to work last time so... please update your next gundam fic. i've been waiting forever to see chapter 2 -Angry face-**

**lol BYE **


	9. Perceptiveness

**Here ya go. damn i'm freaking tierd, i'm about to fall asleep in front of my computer.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Perceptiveness

Lacus once again felt the tears build up. Placing both of her hands over her mouth, she felt her whole body tremble. Why was everything in her life taking a turn to the worst? She knew this wasn't a dream, she was sure of it. His kiss, his touch, it felt exactly the way it used to…

"…Sorry, maybe I should've told you as soon as I saw you…" Kira said, looking into her eyes. He could tell that the pink haired girl was confused.

"…You don't remember, anything?" Lacus said.

"…Not a thing" Kira said.

"Then how did you know my name?" Lacus asked.

"It just seemed to come to me as I saw you. Also, I've had dreams about some girl with pink hair before. I'm pretty sure that the person on my dreams was you" Kira said. Slowly Lacus stood up and took a couple of steps back.

"You said you didn't remember a thing but you remembered about 10 percent" Lacus said, her body was still trembling.

"…I remember a bit of a guy named Athrun Zala." Kira said, maybe I over exaggerated with the 90 percent, it's more like 99.8"

Quickly whipping her years from her eyes, Lacus' finger tips reached her lips. Slowly she touched them.

"…Were you an important person to me?" Kira asked. Those words hurt Lacus more then anything. Lacus felt her heart tremble. Each passing second made her heart beat slower and slower. The only thing worse then to see the one you love dead before your eyes is having that person not remember one shred about the person you are. It hurt; it hurt more then anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

"…Why did you kiss me?" she had to ask. There had to be something there if he kissed her, right?

"…I guess I thought a kiss was the best way to bring one self back to reality. I don't know why, I just thought it would. …Don't get me wrong, it didn't mean anything" Kira said. Lacus felt the tears take over her once again…

Lacus tried her best to whip them away, but the tears just wouldn't stop, they were constantly falling from her face. Seeing the way Lacus was, it made Kira think of how much this girl actually meant to him in the past. But… he was no longer that Kira; there was nothing his current self could do to change that fact.

Lacus inched closer closing the space between them. She looked up at him, lips barely touching.

"Kiss me, again" she whispered. Kira looked at her in shock. Those words made him blush a little.

"…Why?" he asked.

"Just do it, don't ask why" Lacus said, it was more of a statement then a plea. Kira slowly placed his lips over hers. Lacus wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. Kira kissed back and did the same.

'_Why am I doing such a thing… who is she to me?' _Kira thought to himself._ 'This feels really different, her lips are so warm'_

Slowly she pulled away, there lips barely touching. Her eyes gazed into his violet eyes. The eyes she had waited so long to see again. Even though his memories are gone, Kira is still Kira, right?

"Again" she said. Kira inched closer and kissed her again, this time it was fully out French kissing. Kira's tongue was inside Lacus' mouth. Their tongues were moving… just like the way they used to battle it out when they first started going out. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, Lacus slowly pulled away.

Their eyes gazed at one another. "…We were living together" Lacus said. Her arms slowly loosened around his neck, they went down till they reached above his chest. Lacus gently clutched his shirt.

'…_We…We were in love' _Lacus thought, she couldn't get the words out.

Everything seemed to make a bit of sense to him now. The reason for all of his dreams of her. It all made sense to him now. Of course, he had been in love with her, right?

Kira looked down and saw something on her left finger. Kira saw a ring that seemed to have meaning to him. It triggered something in his memories. Kira gently grabbed her left hand; his eyes gazed at the ring. Lacus gasped at his actions.

"…I remember this. I used to stare at it for hours. But I was scared of showing it to anyone, I think" Kira said. At that moment Kira began to lose balance, his mind kept ringing, and his shoulders trembled. Kira quickly placed a hand over his head to regain is position. Lacus noticed this the second it happened.

"…Kira, are you alright?" she said, noticing the pained expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Strange, suddenly my head feels like its being torn in two-" Kira was cut off as the pain came back about 10 times worse then before. It was a pain he had never experienced before. Kira gently pushed Lacus away and placed both hands on his head to try and stop the pain from submerging. Lacus gasped at Kira's sudden actions.

"Damn it!" Kira said. All Kira could hear now was an enormous ringing in his head, it drove him crazy. Kira immediately dropped to the floor.

"…Kira!" Lacus cried out. Kira grasped his head as hard as he could, trying his best to suppress the pain. Kira barely heard Lacus' words; all he could hear was that ringing sound, playing over in his head. Suddenly, the ringing in Kira's mind was replaced with a **flashback**.

_Kira was in his room in Eternity (battleship). He sat by his desk, twiddling the tiny box in front of him, Kira starred intensively at it, trying to figure out the best way to show his affection to Lacus. Opening the box, Kira released the object that laid in it. It was an engagement ring that he was planning to give to Lacus. Kira dropped the box containing the ring on his desk, it was a hard enough drop to make the ring jump out of the box and float towards his eyes. Kira gazed at the ring carefully. _

"…_If I give this to Lacus, she might get scared that we're moving too fast… but she's already living with me, and she's carrying my offspring. Maybe I'm just scared that she'll have to know the truth about me…" Kira grabbed the ring and held it in the palm of his hand. Looking at it, he couldn't understand what to do with it. "…I'll just wait a little longer" _

_Kira took the ring and placed it back in the box and closed it up and put it back in his desk drawer. He sighed. Why did he always feel like nobody would accept the person he is. Perhaps if they did, everything he had did, everything he had accomplished… he would feel like he was deceiving everyone. _

Back into the reality, Lacus shook Kira rapidly, trying to get him to calm down. "Kira, Kira!" Lacus said, passing her hand over his forehead. Kira eventually regained his composure. Kira took his hands of his temples as he snapped back to reality.

"…What the hell was that?" Kira asked, sitting himself up from the ground. He began to massage his temples with his finger tips.

"…Kira are you alright?" Lacus asked worriedly. Her eyes had tears in them. Kira gasped mentally at her expression. Looking up into her eyes, he blushed.

"God… you're beautiful…" Kira meant to say that in his mind, but he accidentally said it out loud. Lacus blushed. Kira immediately began to choke on his words.

"…I mean is you're… ummm ….ha-ha… never mind" Kira said. Lacus tried to ignore Kira's comment, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"…Are you feeling alright?" she asked. Kira blushed. Looking down he could see her cleavage. He found himself blushing madly. This was actually the one of the first women he had seen in a long time.

"…Yea, I think so" Kira said, banding forward, Kira lifted his body up and stood tall. Lacus stood up and starred at Kira. Kira turned his head and gazed into her blue eyes. "…I feel like, you were someone very close to me, I think"

Lacus nodded. Putting her head down, she blushed. "…We… well… Umm… were living together" she said.

'_Didn't she already mention that?' _Kira thought. But Kira didn't really think about it before when she said it before. So he decided to confirm it with her.

"…You mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kira asked. "Or were we married?"

Lacus blushed massively at the idea of them being married, but the truth was they weren't. "…Not married, just boyfriend… and girlfriend" she said. Kira's eyes widened with surprised. God… what kind of person was he before his memories were whipped out? God, to have a woman this fine, it was unimaginable… she was really something. The pink hair suited her perfectly. What happened next was something Lacus never expected Kira to say, even with his memories.

"Let's have sex" It was more of a statement then a request. Lacus blushed massively. She strongly declined his statement.

"No" she nodded, unable to suppress herself from blushing like crazy. Kira looked at her with confusion.

"…Why?" he asked.

"…You've lost you memories… I can't. It'll be like doing it with a stranger." Lacus said. Kira nodded, understanding. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly acting like this?

"…I see" Kira said, walking away. Lacus was shocked to see that he was already leaving.

"…Kira, where are you going?" she asked, her eyes pleaded with his. She grabbed him tightly.

"…I need to go" Kira said. "I'm a stranger to you after all. What reason more what I have to stay?" he said. Lacus gasped. He surely was acting different then Kira. But, this was Kira, it was definitely Kira!

"…Okay" she whispered, her voice was nearly soundless. Kira was unable to comprehend her voice.

"…Sorry, what did you say?" Kira asked, looking down at Lacus. She looked embarrassed, and she was blushing. She clenched his shirt.

"…I'll have sex with you, if you promise to stay with me afterwards and try to regain your memories" she said. Kira was shocked from her answer.

"…Sure, I promise." He said, grabbing her chin, he starred into her blue eyes; he inched closer and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passing through her home, Flay searched hard and wide for some of her father's documents. She was looking up dirt on Kia so she could get him thrown back into jail. Kia of course was a wanted fugitive. She wanted to call the police, but word has it that Kia has connections through the police. If she wanted him thrown in jail she would have to convict him of a crime. Flay had no idea what plan she had for looking at her father's documents, she just had to do something, she couldn't take much more of his abuse. Flay was about to start with the files locked in her fathers cabinet when suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind her.

"…What are you trying to pull" Kia asked, grabbing onto her arm rather roughly. Flay winced.

"…I was just-" Flay was cut of has Kia pulled her into a rather seductive kiss. He lifted her up and literally threw her into her father's desk.

"…Where's your father?" Kia asked. Flay hesitated.

"He's working outside the country or the rest of the week" Flay said, with regret. Kia smiled. Kia immediately grabbed Flay's throat and began to choke her a little bit, not too strong, but also not too weak.

"…That's perfect; I'll have more fun with you without worrying when your dad will catch me." Kia smiled.

"…N…N…No, I don't really-" Flay was cut off as her tore off her shirt.

"…I don't know where you get the idea that you actually get a say in the matter" Kia smiled. Right now, he was enjoying his life more and more with each passing day.

---------------------------------------------------------

------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed so wrong didn't it? Lacus had agreed… but was it really okay? At the moment, Lacus didn't care. She was more then grateful that Kira had returned to her, it was like she was given a second chance. From this moment on, Lacus would do anything to keep Kira by her side, even if it meant sacrificing her body to a stranger, but he wasn't a stranger, he was Kira, the Kira she had always known, but he lost his memories, could it really be the same? All that mattered to her right now was the brunette standing before her, his violet eyes pierced through her soul lovingly. It made her heart pound a mile per second, it was just like the way Kira used to make her feel, it was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very LONG time that was the complete and honest truth.

An hour had passed; they had already gone out of the cemetery and were currently making out passionately on the bench in a near by park. Kira was still as good a kisser as he had always been. That was one thing that Lacus easily recognized. _'…God, he's such a great kisser' _she thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kira and Lacus stopped kissing and walked down the path of the park, hand in hand. "…So Lacus… what was I like, before you know…" Kira said. Lacus could only smart.

"…Let's see, you were smart, handsome, a charmer… there are no words to describe you… you were perfect to me in everyway I could think of" she blushed. She had never really thought about it before, Kira really was perfect to her; there was nothing he couldn't do.

"…I'm not perfect" was all he could say. Lacus smiled.

"No, you aren't, but to me you were, to me you are" she said. Lacus blushed. It was like she was falling in love all over again. She loved that feeling, although from the bottom of her heart, she wished his memory would return.

"…Can I ask you something?" he asked. Lacus simply nodded.

"Of course you can" she said.

"…What's someone like you doing with a guy like me?" Kira asked. Lacus giggled.

"It's more like why is someone like you with me" she said, Kira's eyes widened. The answer was simple.

"…Because you're beautiful" Kira said. Lacus blushed.

"Right back at you" she giggled. They walked out of the park and into an area with a lot of trees and flowers. It was a dead area, nobody was in sight. It was silent between the two. The silence was broken as they heard a lot of foots steps running towards them. Kira quickly turned around and looked what was behind him. Lacus gasped and hid behind Kira at what she saw. It was a group of people, at least 10 to 15 guys, and they had pipes in their hands as weapons.

"You need something?" Kira asked, his voice filled with confidence.

"Give Ms. Clyne to us and we'll let you walk away without any injuries" One of them said. Lacus grasped Kira's arm tightly.

"…What for?" Kira asked.

"Shut up! We ask the questions, not you!" the man said. The man's attitude was certainly making Kira lose his edge.

"I'm going to give you the count of 5 to leave her here and run, or we'll beat you to death." The man said. Kira smiled. Come to think of it, this would be a good chance to test his abilities in a real gang fight.

"…Kira its okay, just run" she said, her eyes were teary. She didn't now what these men were going to do with her, but she wouldn't be able to bear it if Kira got hurt, or worse, killed. She refused to watch him get killed. Not after going through all that… once before

"I'm not going anywhere" Kira said, his voice was calm, yet confident. Lacus' eyes widened at what she had just heard.

"WHAT!" the man scared.

"Kira pleased, I can't lose you, not again" she pleaded. Kira smiled.

"…Trust me Lacus, they won't even be able to put a scratch on me, yet alone have me killed. Come on, bring it on." Kira said.

"That's it! I've had it! Everyone, all at the same time!" the man scared as they began to charge at Kira. Kira quickly pushed Lacus away. The men were still quite a distance away. With a quick flicker in his eyes, Kira willingly entered himself into **seed** mode. Soon after that Kira charged them as well. Inching closer and closer to the first one leading the group, Kira jumped up. He must've jumped at least 15 feet into the air.

'_Holy… I never knew I could jump so high, must be the result in training with 20 times of the standard gravity.' _Kira smiled as his foot landed on one of their faces knocking them out instantly. The others charged him but Kira effortlessly dodged every single attack thrown at him. Kira's performance was amazing, it left Lacus speechless.

"…Kira"

Kira threw punches and kicks here and then, every time he would strike, it seems as though someone would always be left unconscious. It was like that until Kira began to move fast and faster, moving at an unbelievable fast pace. Kira completely humiliated every single one of them. Eventually, everyone was knocked out except for one guy, the leader of them all that had ordered them to attack all at once.

"Why is it that the leader is always the coward?" Kira asked, expecting the man to run off. But to his disappointment, he didn't move anywhere. Instead, the only man left began to laugh hysterically. Kira was clueless. Why in the world was he laughing?

"You move pretty well, but how well can you doge this?" the man asked, pulling out his 9mm hand gun. Kira smiled. Lacus watched in horror as the man held a gun in Kira's direction.

"You know, by taking out that gun, you just signed your death warrant." Kira said, the man laughed. He laughed so hard they he almost forgot what he was doing.

"I'm no genius, but I know humans can't doge a bullet, not at this range. Even if you are a Coordinator." The man said.

"Stop! Please I beg you, please stop this! I'll do what ever you want" Lacus screamed. But she was too late. The man didn't listen; he aimed his gun at Kira and pulled the trigger. As he pulled the trigger he smiled. With Kira standing still and steady like that, he was pretty much a goner. As the loud bang was heard, all the man could see was barely a movement, but he did see a spark. A spark where he had aimed the bullet, Kira had taken his gun out fast enough that it seemed invisible to the naked eye, he used the nozzle of his magnum as a shield to the bullet, that's what caused the spark. The man watched in shock. Lacus' eyes went wide; did she just see what she thought she saw?

'…_What the hell, how did he take out his gun so fast? One second his hand is to his side, the next its in the center of the line of fire and he's holding a gun. When the hell did he even reach for his gun?'_ The man thought, pulling the trigger again. And to his dismay, he blocked it again. The man began to shot rapidly, faster and faster, Kira dodged those bullets with the nozzle of his magnum like it was nothing. It was like that until the man's magazine ran out of bullets.

"This can't be…." The last thing that man saw was Kira's gun handle, colliding with his neck. Lacus couldn't believer her eyes. What was going on? The man was knocked unconsciously. As soon as the man was defeated, Lacus ran up to Kira. She didn't care how it was possible, she just wanted to hold onto him, and she thought for sure he was going to be killed a few seconds ago. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and cried her heart out onto his chest.

Kira was lost in his embrace with Lacus that he didn't notice the girl snake up behind him and aim her nozzle at Kira's back Kira's eyes widened with shock.

"Put your hands up, now" the girl ordered. Lacus gasped as Kira pushed her away. Kira didn't put his hands up, he refused to listen.

"Sorry, but following a ladies lead isn't my style" Kira said, he smiled at Lacus, giving her a reassuring smile. He winked at Lacus.

'…_Kira'_

"Put them up now!"

* * *

**There ya go, the next one will be up soon. going to sleep now, later!  
**

**  
**


	10. Screams of Pain

**Check out Undying Semesters by **118-sethshadow **it's an awesome KL that ppl should read. **

**

* * *

**

**Well this chapter took me a long time to write, excepcially the end. it was rushed orginally because of a certain deal someone made which i lost. i went back and fixed it so it isn't rush.**

**oh and i'm formally known as strike001 **

* * *

Chapter 10

Screams of Pain

Kira was lost in his embrace with Lacus, he didn't even notice the girl sneak up from behind, aiming the trigger in his direction.

"Put your hands up, now" the girl ordered. Lacus gasped as Kira pushed her away. Kira didn't put his hands up, he refused to listen.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead isn't my style" Kira said, he smiled at Lacus, giving her a reassuring smile, he winked at Lacus.

'…_Kira'_

"Put them up now" the women yelled. Kira turned around quickly, he grabbed the gun with one hand and with the other he jabbed her shoulder, forcing her to loosen her grip. The gun dropped right into Kira's hand. All the woman could do was watch helplessly.

"Who are you?" Kira asked, removing the clip from the handgun. The women's eyes widened with shock, and surprise. She had him, if she had him then how the hell did he end up with the gun in his hands? The girl didn't hastate long after that, she immediately ran off. Kira watched as her figure got smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. Kira turned over to Lacus, only to have her jump onto him, clutching his shirt.

"…Kira are you okay, are you hurt?" she asked, almost in tears. Kira smiled.

"…I'm fine, they didn't even touch me" he said. Lacus just silently inched closer to Kira; she rested her head on his chest.

"…I love you, Kira. Please, don't leave, please don't leave me again" Lacus broke out in tears; Kira watched as she poured her heart out, she really looked like she had gone through a rough time. They stood like that for a few minutes before Lacus pulled her head back.

"Kira I want to show you something…" Lacus said. Her eyes were in direct contact with his. Kira nodded his head.

"…Okay" he said. Kira seemed to be really confused at this time; his mind was all over the place. But right now, all he could really think about was Lacus. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel so attracted to her. It was like he had found the other half of himself.

"There's something I need to show you…" Lacus said, grabbing Kira's hand. They walked north. Admiring the view around him, Kira observed the beautiful garden they were walking past. He could feel Lacus tugging on his arm when he slowed down, he couldn't help but smile. Lacus was walking in front of Kira, but not too far. Kira took the time to fully observe her. He looked at the back of her hair first, and then her back, her bottom, and then he stopped once he reached her legs.

Lacus was wearing a skirt that went up just above her knees.

"…Lacus"

Lacus turned her head over and looked at Kira.

"…Yes" she answered, looking at him, she was a little curious. She looked over and saw Kira's eyes fixed on her legs.

"What's wrong?" she asked. His eyes sill fixed on her legs.

"You're legs…" Kira said. Lacus looked at her legs, she observed them curiously.

"What, is there something stuck to me?" she asked. Kira smiled.

"No. Sorry, I mean… you have really beautiful legs. I've never seen legs like yours" Kira commented, he blushed. Lacus blushed bright red. That's exactly what Kira used to say to her all them time. It seems as though Kira still had his charm at least.

"…Thank you-"

"No, I'm not just saying that. Actually not just you're legs, you're body… you're eyes, even you're personality. You really are beautiful person, Lacus" Kira said. "I …just can't believe I can't remember you"

Lacus continued to blush, it was completely beyond her control to fight the way she was feeling. It had been so long since she's heard a complement about her body. Lacus locked arms with Kira, her head resting on his shoulder. She continued to blush, her eyes quivered from embarrassment.

"…I've really missed you, more then you could ever imagine" she said, tears formed in her eyes. Kira could easily tell, she had been thinking about him a lot. He looked straight ahead, he was thinking about his dad and brother. Was he with them before he lost his memory? Or was he with Lacus? It all seemed so confusing.

'…_Why did Dad and Creed make me go through all that …training? What was all that for?' _he thought.

'_Fighting for freedom? Was that really what I was doing?' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

"How much more time is this going to take?" Patrick asked, sipping his tea. It was a question that took Gil awhile to estimate.

"We won't be ready for a go till at least a couple of weeks. We have to be patient though. We're talking about abducting Uzumi's daughter, it's not going to be easy" Gil said. Patrick grunted, he was angry, he wanted it done now, but there was nothing they could do in their present state. They had thought about this operation for months now. They already had a team working for them in Orb, as Orb soldiers. It was just a matter of time until they had Cagalli in their position, and then the real operation would start.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira's eyes widened when they came to their stop. What lay before his was an enormous mansion, the area alone was at least the size of a shopping mall.

"What is this place?" Kira asked.

"…It's my… well our house" Lacus said, looking over at the brunette. Kira was surprised.

"Are you …rich?" Kira asked. The question was a bit off topic, but it just came to him. Lacus nodded.

"I guess you could say that I'm rich. But you're income was a lot greater then mine." Lacus said. "I don't work anymore so I get everything from you, even though I inherited my father's money"

Kira's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He was rich…

"…How did I get to be rich?" Kira asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"…Well let see. You're one of the most brilliant men in the world, you run a lot of businesses, and you've created operating systems that are now essential to run in most companies. The list goes on" Lacus said. Kira was definitely surprised. He was beginning to doubt if Lacus was telling the truth though, he just didn't know what to believe.

"…Are you serious?" he asked, he was beginning to truly doubt himself. He didn't feel very smart, but from the way Lacus mentioned him, he was a genius. Could she be deceiving him as well?

Lacus giggled. "You'll believe me when I show you. Come on, let's go in" she said. Kira nodded and followed.

Kira watched with amazement as he walked through the front yard. The front yard had a beautiful garden. They walked through the garden to the front entrance of the mansion. Lacus used her key and unlocked the door. Kira's eyes widened as he observed the foyer, it was beautiful.

"Come this way" Lacus said, grabbing his hand once again. Lacus led Kira into a dinning room; it was a long room with a lot of furniture.

"Just wait right here, I'll be back in a second" Lacus explained. Kira nodded and took a seat closest to him. However his eyes made its way to the paintings he saw.

Lacus immediately took off towards the other side of her house. She ran directly to where her kids were. When she got to their room, she gazed at them. They were sleeping peacefully.

"Miss Lacus, where have you been? You were gone for quite a while, I was beginning to worry." Mina said, walking closer to Lacus. Lacus smiled, it was the first time in a long time that she smiled with all of her heart.

"…Sorry, something rather important came up." Lacus said. "You can go home now; I can take it from here"

Mina looked confused, she hadn't been working for Lacus very long, but something about this seemed strange. "Are you sure Miss Lacus?"

"Yes, I am. I want you to go home and have some rest." Lacus said. Mina didn't know what to do. But she just couldn't refuse Lacus' wishes. Lacus just seemed like she was in a really good mood.

"As you wish Miss Lacus" Mina said, taking off her apron. Lacus walked Mina to the side door; it's where Mina had her car parked. Mina exited the house and drove off in her car. Once Mina was gone Lacus returned to the front side of the house, to where Kira was.

Kira was standing up looking at the paintings that were in the dinning room when Lacus came in. Lacus smiled deeply.

"Alright, I have to show you something. Please come with me Kira" Lacus smiled again. Kira didn't know what it was about Lacus, when she smiled; his heart felt like it was forgetting to pump. Kira nodded as Lacus took him by the hand and led him out. They walked down the foyer, through a hall, up the stairs and to a certain room. It was on the other side of the house, near where Lacus had found Mina just minutes ago.

Lacus stopped just before they entered the room. "…Could you close you're eyes for me?" Lacus asked.

"…Sure" with that, Kira shut his eyes as Lacus guided him in.

"…I don't like closing my eyes Lacus, you might lore me into a trap" Kira said, obviously joking. Lacus smiled.

"I would never do such a thing" Lacus said, getting right in front of her son and daughter's crib.

"Open you're eyes Kira." Lacus smiled, her excitement was unbearable. Kira slowly opened his eyes. His eyes instantly remained at the two babies he saw in the crib that lay before his very eyes. His eyes were fixed onto their entities.

Then a thought came into his head. "…Are these you're kids Lacus?" Kira asked, wondering if she might have been with someone from the time that he was gone.

"Yes, their mine. Their barely a month old" Lacus said, smiling. Lacus looked into Kira's eyes lovingly. Kira could easily see her happiness. …But why?

"There you're kids too, Kira" she said, her eyes fixed with his. Lacus could just about tell what Kira was feeling. Kira was feeling a bit confused at first.

"…My kids? …I have …kids?" Kira looked over at the two babies, he couldn't believe his eyes. Kira had doubts if he was with Lacus before he was taken, but those doubts quickly vanished once he saw that one of the kids had his hair. Confusion, remorse, revenge was built up in his mind. If Ulen and Creed hadn't of found him, he would've been reunited with Lacus, and would've been there for the birth of his children. Just what the hell were they planning? Just why the did they deceive him?

"…Kira?" Lacus said, she could tell he felt confused, she wanted to comfort him. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"…I need to go…" he said her eyes quickly widened, she was too stunned to move. It wasn't till Kira left the bedroom did she decide to go after him.

"Kira wait!" Lacus yelled, running to him, hugging him from behind. Kira stopped. Lacus kept a strong hold on him, she didn't want to let go.

"Please, don't go. I finally found you again, and you're just going to leave?" she said, trying to keep her composure. Kira touched her hands with his finger tips; he turned around and pulled her into a kiss. After moment, he pulled away and smiled.

"I promise I'll come back to you." Kira smiled. "Definitely"

Lacus shook her head; tears began seep from her eyes. "That's not the point. I've finally found you again. I thought you were dead all this time…" Lacus wrapped her arms around Kira's neck.

"…Please, just stay with me tonight, I'll come with you in the morning" Lacus said, lifting her head up, her eyes pleaded with him. Lacus shot him eyes that Kira couldn't possibly refuse. He gave in to Lacus' demand. He just couldn't find it in his heart to leave her looking like this.

"…Okay, I'll leave in the morning" Kira blushed, looking into her eyes. He suddenly saw a smile on Lacus' face that stretched big and wide. She went up on her toes and kissed him. Convincing Kira to stay was a lot easier then she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Fiddling with his pen for the hundredth time, Mwu grew impatient. He had been calling Lacus ever since their phone call had been disconnected. He believed it had something to do with Kira, but he wasn't sure.

"…I can't get through her over the phone, and I can't just leave here." Mwu said, slouching back into his chair. Mwu had been on shift in his office, he couldn't exactly go anywhere. Not until his shift was done, and he had loads of paper work on his hands already.

There was nothing that could be done; his only choice was to wait it out. The only thing is that after his shift, he had somewhere to be with Marrue. He would just have to wait until morning to speak to Lacus.

--------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

"When I first met him, he thought I was a boy" Cagalli said, she smiled, thinking back of her brother, he had always made her smile just thinking back at him. Athrun placed a hand over Cagalli shoulder. They were standing in front of Kira's tombstone. There were two sets of flowers there. One set had pink flowers; they didn't even need to think. They knew it was Lacus that had brought them. The other set of flowers were orange daffodils brought by Cagalli and Athrun.

"Brilliant, even with great skills, he was clumsy. He had always been that way" Athrun said, looking over at his wife. He kissed the top of her head.

"…It just really bothers me that he died, thinking that Lacus wouldn't accept the person that he was" Cagalli said. Athrun's head jerked.

"He never told her?" Athrun said, already knowing what Cagalli was getting off too. Cagalli shook her head.

"…No, he often cussed himself, he hated it. No matter how much I told him that she wouldn't care" Cagalli said. Athrun shrugged

"I never told anyone, maybe I should've but, a week before the wedding. He talked to him about his situation. He had said, that he didn't deserve Lacus, that it would be better if he had never existed in the first place" Cagalli said, trying hard to keep her composure.

"…I…I didn't know what to say. I can't always come up with a solution to what he's thinking. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to do, so… I just walked away. That was the last time he had spoken to me seriously."

Athrun grabbed Cagalli and pulled her into an embrace. "It's not you're fault Cagalli. Kira had problems, like everyone else; he isn't the only one that suffers. And Kira would never want to leave like that, he might regret his life for being like that, but if there's one thing Kira taught us all is too never give up. And he would never leave Lacus like that, never" Athrun said. "So don't even think for a second that this is you're fault because it's not"

Cagalli hugged Athrun, she buried her head into his chest, she let it all out. She cried and cried until she finally began to control herself. She remained like that for a few minutes before she regained her emotional state. "I want to see Lacus… I want to see how she's doing…" Cagalli said. Athrun smiled.

"Sure, I do too. Just promise me you won't act like this in front of her. Lacus is a really sensitive person, she's not very strong, not since Kira died at least" Athrun said. Cagalli nodded her head.

"But I think it's better for both of us that we wait until tomorrow. Knowing Lacus, she probably wants to be by herself. It's better to give her a little bit of space, Cagalli" Athrun said, Cagalli nodded/

Slowly, Athrun walked to his car, supporting Cagalli by her side. Athrun never knew that Cagalli could be so sensitive; she's been like this ever since Kira was taken. It's been a year now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

"Did you find him yet?" Ulen nearly screamed. He was beginning to grow impatient. Kira had been gone all morning, with no signs of to where he went. He's was supposed to kill Uzumi at 1 in the afternoon but he never showed.

"I've searched everywhere, I can't find him" Creed said. Ulen slammed his fist's down on the table. Go back out there and don't come back until you've found him! I trained him for far too long to just have him disappear" Ulen said, glaring over at Creed. This was the side of Ulen that Creed really despised. Ulen had always treated Creed as a worthless failure; he practically was next to Kira. Creed didn't dare oppose him though. He knew what would happen if something like that were to happen. Creed wouldn't have a place to return to. That was something he was afraid of.

"Yes father" Creed said. "I'll do what I can to find him"

-------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down on the couch next to the baby room, Kira and Lacus were sitting next to each other. They were watching TV but were currently distracted as they were lost in each other's arms. Lacus was sitting left of Kira, her legs were crossed. Kira ran his hand up and down the right leg of her thigh. His other hand was around her waist in a tight grip, he wanted to keep her body as close to him as possible. The top of Lacus' shirt was on done, exposing the top of her bra. Kira ran his lips up and down her neck area, and he planted a trail of kisses that had no end. Lacus felt like she was burning inside, it was a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. Lacus let out loud moans every now and then but tried to suppress them, she didn't want to wake her kids up.

Lacus let out a really, really loud moan once Kira reached his hand up higher passed her thigh. "K…Kira, no not there. I haven't healed properly yet…" Lacus said. She was being honest. Those words only excited Kira further.

"What do you mean?" Kira said, placing a kiss on her neck. I just had two babies a month ago, I need to heal before I can… have… umm" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?" Kira said, playing dumb. He bit down gently on her neck and focused severely on one spot. He felt her entire body relax into his arms, it was a feeling she had missed for so long.

"…Kira" she moaned louder. Kira grabbed her legs and threw them over his lap so her entire body was on the couch. Slowly Kira pushed Lacus down so that she way lying down, he instantly followed. Kira was now on top of Lacus going crazy for her. With each passing second, Kira had grown a deep lust sensation for the pink haired princess.

Kira didn't know why, but he suddenly remembered the time he was in the machine that Patrick and Gil had put him into. It was a scene that had been erased. For some reason, being with Lacus began to trigger them. Kira painfully got off Lacus and sat up on the couch, his hands clutched to his head.

"Kira what's wrong?" Lacus said worryingly, she sat up and fixed the top of her shirt.

All Kira could hear was a loud ringing sound in his head. Kira couldn't see or hear anything Lacus was saying to him. The only think he could hear was the loud noise that machine was giving off, and what was happening during that time. Endless words filled his mind, probably from what he was thinking before he suffered from the memory lose.

"Stop it!" Kira shouted, he tried to suppress the pain as well as the noise, but it only made it worse.

"Kira!" Lacus shouted, she couldn't get through to Kira at all. Kira's mind was filled of memories from the innocent that occurred that one night. He remembered being in a closed capsule with a clear window, he was strapped down covered by an electrical field. Soon memories of his childhood flooded his mind; he remembered getting picked on a lot and people talking behind his back. He then suddenly remembered an amber eyed girl, it was his sister Cagalli. Then very briefly some memories of Athrun came to his mind.

Kira's breathing started getting louder and louder. With each breath it became harder for him to breath in. "Kira, please tell what's wrong!" Lacus said, she had tears formed in her eyes; she couldn't understand what had happened. One second they're all over each other, the next he's in pain. "…Kira!"

Memories of Lacus filled his mind now, it was the time they first met and Athrun's marketing building. Suddenly, Kira mind took a nose dive, he fall backwards onto the couch and passed out. Ultimate Coordinator or not, everyone has there limits to how much memories you can absorb in a certain period of time.

Slowly Kira began to slide, but Lacus caught him before he hit the bottom cushion of the sofa. Lacus had tears in her eyes.

"…Kira?" Lacus called out, but when she didn't get a reply, she just broke out in tears. She hugged him as she slowly began to continue crying, this time a lot worse then the time from when she started. Kira was in pain, and there was nothing she could've done to help him.

Suddenly the cry of baby Erika had caught Lacus' attention. It seems as though she had awakened from Kira's screams of pain. Lacus had no choice but to tare herself away from Kira. She got up and gently placed him lying down on the couch.

Making herself to the next room, she picked up the crying Erika. It seemed as though Zack and slept right through all that commotion. Lacus held Erika close to herself, she gently rocked him back and forth. "Shhh….it's okay. Everything's okay" With a few calming words, Erika had quickly fallen asleep. She was only a month old, but she seemed to feel safe around her mother. Lacus kissed her forehead and placed her back in her crib.

"Sweet dreams" she silently mumbled. Lacus walked back over to where Kira was. When she saw him, he seemed to have a different look on his face. He was feeling at ease. Lacus smiled.

"I forgot you had such a peaceful face when you sleep" she said, smiling. A couple of minutes ago Lacus was crying, but just by looking at him like that, all her worries vanished. Lacus reached over and covered Kira with a blanket. She kissed his forehead lovingly.

"…You being hear, I never thought this day would ever come again…" she said. "I'm going to do everything I can to return those memories; I'll do anything for you"

She kneed down beside Kira, her head inches away from Kira. She buried her head in his neck.

"…Thank you" she whispered, looking back up. "Thank you god"

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is it Flay?" Kia asked, throwing her into the wall. He grabbed her neck and pressed her up against the wall. He smiled. "I have all the time in the world for this Flay!"

"I swear I don't know!" Flay screamed. They were in Flay's house; they were the only ones there. Kia had been searching desperately for something that George Alstar had. It was the location of Jibril, Jibril the person that had betrayed Kia in the beginning. He had been looking for him for a long time but stopped when he couldn't get any info at him. Kia might have been good at beating people up, but he for one wasn't good with locations.

"You got a call from him on you're cell phone. I want you to tell me why" Kia said. He held her close, he was about to hit her again when she spoke up.

"My father was the only that called me recently" Flay shouted, Kia smiled. Well if that was the case, the George had called Flay from where Jibril. Kia would just have to pry it from George's mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------

Hours had passed since Kira has passed out. Lacus was still right beside him watching over him. Her eyes fixed on his facial expression. Her eyes widened as Kira suddenly turned to his side, towards Lacus. It didn't take two to figure out that Kira was in a really peaceful state. His breaths were soft, and silent. There was no way Lacus could look away way from him; she wanted to be there when he woke up.

"…Lacus" Kira mumbled in his sleep. Lacus gasped. Kira must be dreaming about her. "I love… you" Lacus smiled. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his check.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Kill Uzumi, I have to" he whispered. Lacus eyes widened with shock. Did she just hear him correctly?

"Father, Creed? Why?"

Lacus eyes widened with shock.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon.**  



	11. Regained Memories

**A/N: PLEASE forgive me for my disgustingly long long long update! lol i hope theres at least one person that reads this story! Well i have been quite busy, plus owning a Wii and a Ps3 does take alot of my free time away. Well i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Kira ran down the hall as fast as he could. He didn't know what came over him, but he had killed his father with his bare hands. 'Why did I, what am I doing?' Kira then passed through a room; everything in the room was dark. He saw a light at the other end and ran to it as quickly as possible. Once Kira entered the room all he could see were hundreds of dead bodies.

'_Kira…' _he heard a voice in his head call out to him. He wasn't sure of whose voice it was. He looked around, but all he saw were more dead bodies.

'_Kira… kill' _the voice was heard again. It was as though he was living a nightmare. "Kill?" he said to himself. His voice was fidgety. Kira looked around trying to see a familiar face around but he couldn't recognize anyone.

'_Kira… KILL UZUMI!' _the voice in his head was about a 100 times louder and it made his head ring. It made him ring and it blurred up his vision.

XxXx

The Return

of

X x X x X The Transpiring Heart II: Destiny X x X x X

Chapter 11

Regained Memories

XxXx

Kira awoke 2 hours later, he found himself sitting up and struggling to breath. "Where am I?" he said to himself. This place didn't remind him of home at all. Sweat poured down Kira's face in a large amount, it was like he had just come out of a steam room. Kira put his two legs on the ground and put his hand on his face. "…I have to kill him, don't I?" he said to himself. "Why do I have to? What did you do to me, dad" Kira looked at his trembling hands.

Right there and then Lacus put her hands over his. Kira quickly looked over but once he saw her face he remembered clearly who she was. Lacus took his trembling hands and held them closer to her face, she kissed them gently. "Just relax Kira, I'll protect you…" she whispered as she climbed on top of him, forcing Kira to lie back down. Lacus was on top of Kira as he lied beneath her. "Maybe I can help you remember…" she said leaning over and capturing his lips with her own. Kira put his hands on her waist and slowly ran them up. Lacus pulled away and sat up, her hands were on his chest.

"…Just relax yourself, Kira. Hopefully what we're about to do will make you remember." With that Lacus slowly took off her top, giving Kira something every man had always wanted from Lacus. But it's not like they've never done it before…

_Sex _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOooO

Ulen Hibiki was lying on the ground, blood everywhere. Creed was also in the same state they were both down, both of them lifeless about as much as a dead person could possibly be. Both of them were stabbed to death, but it's not like they both didn't deserve it. The person responsible for this was in the process of planting explosives everywhere in Ulen's little private lab. It was the man known as Kia.

Creed had bin careless, while he was searching for Kira he was followed by Kia. Why did this happen? It was all because Creed had a link to Jibril, after Kia had acquired Jibril's location from Creed, he made him lead him back to where Kira's father was. Kia was on aware that Kira had family but when Creed had it slipped up Kia did everything he could to make sure that he was dead. In the end he had succeeded. Once Kia had left the entire laboratory had gone up in flames, with massive explosions.

'…_Now all that's left is you Kira' _Kia said to himself, but before he would focus on Kira he was going to make sure that Jibril's life was gone, and he wanted to make sure he left a legacy behind him. He wanted to kill him in the worst possible way he could think of.

O

O

O

O

O

OOOoOOOoOOO oooo OoOoOoOoO oooo OOOoOOOoOOO

O

O

O

O

O

Kira awoke the next morning. It was about noon, and he was in a huge master bed room. It seems as though last night he had his way with Lacus as they made it all the way upstairs to the bed room. How much times did they do it? Kira had lost track after the seventh time. Kira reached over but didn't find anyone next to him. Kira slowly sat up and looked around. Then all the sudden it suddenly hit him

'…'

"…I… …I" It wasn't about last night, it was about his dream. Or maybe it was because Lacus was next to him the entire night with her head rested on his chest, though it was clear that Lacus had gone up since she was no longer sleeping next to Kira. It was hard to believe but Kira remembered absolutely everything, sounds too unbelievable but it was the truth. He remembered everything so clearly that all his vision felt like they hit him yesterday. The way Lacus was before… he was gone for 2 years"…Lacus… she… Lacus was pregnant! …That's right, she already gave birth, I saw them last night" Kira quickly got up and pulled up his pants and adjusted his belt, then he slipped on his shirt and ran downstairs and followed his ears listening to a song he could obviously tell Lacus was singing.

Lacus was in the kitchen cooking at a slow pace, she was taking her time to make everything perfect. Lacus had given her nanny the day off today so it was just her doing the cooking today. Lacus' voice turned into soft humming instead of singing. When little Zack heard her doing this he always wanted to be held by her. Zack walked up to Lacus and began tugging on her sundress. When Lacus saw this her smile brighten even brighter then before. She looked over at her son, then looked over and saw little Erika on the TV watching her show. Though they were both one years old, Zack seemed to be more attached to his mom then anything else, he didn't care much for TV he just wanted to be with his mother.

Lacus picked up Zack and gave him a kiss on his forehead. While Lacus was humming she walked over to one of the baby chairs and placed Zack on it and strapped him down. Lacus continued to cook as Zack just watched her. He mumbled a bit but it vanished after a bit of time had passed.

Kira walked into the kitchen unseen by Lacus. Zack's eyes gazed at Kira as Kira's eyes gazed back at the boy. He was an exact replica of …himself. Kira then looked towards the TV just a bit further down the kitchen as it was connected to the living room. He saw Erika, an exact… well almost replica of Lacus. The only difference with the two children was that the boy had Lacus' eyes and the girl had his… _'She had twins… how did I forget, I saw them last night…' _he said to himself as his eyes gazed fully on her. Last night was different, he didn't remember her as much, but now he remembered everything. It was just a matter of telling her now that he remembered everything.

Kira silently walked up behind Lacus, completely unnoticed. The closer he got, the louder her humming became. Lacus was completely in her own world, she wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around her. Suddenly, Lacus was startled as she felt a pair of arms slip through under her arms and wrapped around her slim waist. Kira quickly left a trail of kisses on her neck. Lacus was shocked at the moment. Kira placed his palm over her stomach, just like how he used to when she was pregnant. "I totally forgot, you… no we had twins." He whispered into her ear.

Lacus placed her hand over his, over her stomach. "…Did you have a nice sleep? Could you remember anything" she asked. Kira smiled as he nibbled on her ear, just like how he used to, he was trying to give Lacus the hint but he felt that it would've tortured her so he just went out and said it.

"…I remember Lacus… I remember everything" he whispered softly into her ear before he continued to nibble on her earlobe. "From last night… and from everything before I was taken, even the moment we met" he said, while holding her tightly. Lacus slowly turned around; she faced him, her eyes fixed with his. She had words to say but she just couldn't bring herself to get any of them out. Kira looked down at her stomach as he placed his hand gently over it. "Well… at least you're not a fatty anymore" Kira teased.

She couldn't bring herself to get the right words out. She didn't know what to say, all she could do was let a stream of never ending tears roll down her cheeks. They were completely uncontrollable. Kira knew what she was feeling, he knew she couldn't speak. He just embraced her lovingly. "…I missed you, Lacus"

Kira was about to speak again but he quickly clutched his head as it began to ring like never before. He placed his right hand over his head it held it there hard as he winced in pain. The ringing got louder and louder till suddenly the voice in his head came back. Lacus saw what was going on, she was worried but at the same time she didn't understand, she thought maybe it was from the regained memories he had gotten back so suddenly "…Kira what's wrong" she said while gently placing her hands on Kira's head.

'_Kill Uzumi, KILL!' _that's all it took for Kira. His mind couldn't take anymore when he suddenly collapsed. Lacus wasn't very strong but she was able to grab hold of him and drag him towards the nearby couch before he was able to completely fall.

"…Kira, Kira can you hear me" Lacus said talking to him in his ear. She tried her best to wake Kira up but it was no use. Kira was completely passed out. "Kira!" Lacus said with tears rolling down her face. "…What's happening to you?" Lacus focus and thoughts were disrupted as her two children began to cry. They didn't understand what was going on but when they saw Lacus with tears in her eyes it made them cry. Lacus left Kira's side and went to control her kids.

o o o o o o o o o o OOOO oooo OOOO oOoOoOoOoO oooo OOOO o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"My God… what in the world…" a man said. He was a man that belonged with the crime scene investigation squad. He and his team were currently on call to a disturbing scene. The victim was definitely a man. Though they couldn't tell who it was by the face since there were …**missing** pieces

"Sir I found his wallet. It appears that the victim is Jibril of the blue cosmos." One of the officers announced.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

o o o o o o o o o o OOOO oooo OOOO oOoOoOoOoO oooo OOOO o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

It was already minutes till midnight. Kira and Lacus' children were safely put to sleep by Lacus. Kira still remained unconscious. Lacus was knelt down at the couch watching over Kira. Suddenly after a very long time of losing consciousness, Kira's eyes began to move, his eye lids slowly opened. His vision, blurry, slowly they came into focus. The first thing he sees is a pair of crystal blue eyes gazing at him. At first he thought he saw an angel but then reality told him that it was Lacus.

"…Hey" she whispered gently. She slowly brings herself closer and kissed him softly on the lips. "…I missed you" she smiled, placing her hand over his forehead. She was trying her best to make sure he was comfortable.

Kira slowly sits up, his right hand placed on his head, he holds it firmly. Winces are the results of his pain he was feeling. "…My head is still killing me" he said. Lacus gently wraps her arms around Kira's head and embraces him lovingly. The feeling of her warmth made his pain subside a bit. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. "…Lacus?"

"You said you remembered everything, Kira is it really true?" she asked. Kira nodded, when Lacus looked into his violet eyes, she saw the way he used to look at her. He didn't change; it was just how he used to look at her. When Lacus saw this she just let the tears fall down her face.

"…I can't believe you Lacus…" Kira suddenly said. Lacus looked at Kira with a look of somebody who was confused. "You had sex with a stranger didn't you? I can't believe you let me have you so easily" Kira grinned. Lacus smiled.

"You're not, and were never a stranger. You're someone who's important to me. Even if you would never regain you're memories I would let you do anything to me no matter what it is" she said. "I love you Kira"

Kira just smiled back at her. Kira sat up, and then stood straight up. "…Lacus, sorry I have to go. I have to go and have a talk with my father" Kira said. "I have to find out why he did this to me, why he trained me"

"Kira, No!" Lacus embraced him tightly. "I'm not going to let you go. I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again! I won't let you leave my sight ever, ever, ever, ever again!" she said hugging him tightly while at the same time crying uncontrollably.

Kira was speechless; he didn't know what to say at first so he just smiled. Kira looked around and noticed the time. It was midnight. "It's midnight already? I must've been out for a while…wow" he said. Kira looked down at Lacus and noticed she looked very agitated. He knew why too but he didn't say anything. He hated seeing her like this, he hated it when she looked at him with those eyes, he hated it more then anything else in this world. To get Lacus' mind off the situation he did what he thought would work to clear her mind.

He kissed her

The kiss started off soft and gently but eventually got so passionate that all of Lacus' defenses were completely dropped. Kira lifted her up off her feet and her legs self consciously wrapped around his waist. Lacus pulled her lips away and starred into his very pure violet eyes. "…not here… upstairs" she whispered. Lacus wrapped her arms around Kira's neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She expected Kira to carry her all the way to their room. That's exactly what Kira did.

Right when Kira got into the room he shuts the door behind him. Just before they got to the bed Kira said something he really shouldn't have. "My god Lacus… you must've packed on a few pounds, don't remember you ever being this heavy. How long have I been away for, 10 years?" Kira said teasingly, at the same time was trying to catch his breath purposely.

Kira threw Lacus on the bed as he immediately hovered over her body. He looked deep into her eyes waiting for her to snap at him, but it never happened. Instead she stood their defenseless, she didn't argue at all. "…Sorry, I had twins" Kira gasped. The Lacus he knew would never let anything swing by her without a snap.

"…Sorry, I was only teasing. You're perfect the way you are, even if you weighed 300 pounds I wouldn't stop loving you" he said. Right there and then Lacus just started balling her eyes out, she couldn't control her emotions. "…Lacus I'm just kidding, you're not fat, I was just trying to tease you" he said, but Lacus wasn't slowing her peace she began to cry and sob even more. "…Lacus?"

"Sorry…" she said in between her sobs. "It's been so long since you talked to me like this… I forgot just how much I missed you" she cried and cried uncontrollably. Not even god himself could take away the happiness she was feeling at this exact moment. Kira just smiled at her.

Finally Kira began to do what his heart has been aching him to do, he kissed her, Lacus' defenses dropped once again and her tears suddenly stopped and his lips devoured hers completely. A few hand movements by Kira and Lacus was already stripped down to nothing but her very **sexy**, very **see-through** white coloured lingerie. Lacus was surprised at first then she realized that Kira was always good and removing her clothes at an extremely fast pace. Kira pulled away from her lips and began kissing her several times all over her neck. "…I forgot how the warmth of your body made me feel. I've missed it, even though we were together last night, it feels like 100 years.

Kira lowered himself, he stopped towards the middle of her stomach and left a few kisses till he lowered himself even lower. Kira stopped just below her knees. He left a trail of kisses up her knee and stopped and focused his lips and teeth on the inside of Lacus' thigh. It made Lacus go…**crazy **a few moans escaped Lacus' mouth. The moans were about to get louder as he raised his head up just a bit **more**…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

It was quiet not sound was heard. The only noise that was heard was the noise of the crickets from the outside were making. Kira and Lacus lay next to each other, Lacus was fast asleep but Kira was just watching her. He couldn't sleep; probably the reason was because he was unconscious for the whole day. But Kira didn't mind, just hearing Lacus' breath was good enough for him. Lacus had her back to Kira, she was sleeping on her side, and Kira was right next to her, sleeping on his side facing Lacus' back, his arms were around her bare back, she seemed to be sleeping at easy because of this.

Kira's face was leaned up on Lacus' cheek. Lacus made sure that they fell sleep like this in case Kira tried to leave, she would wake up if he tried to break free of his arms. Kira lowered his head and put his lips to her ear. "…I love you, Lacus" he whispered into her ear, as he kissed her cheek softly. She moaned softly, Kira pulled her closer to his body. No matter what he wanted to protect her from any fear she was feeling, he knew she was scarred that's why he decided **not to leave**.

Unfortunately, though Kira didn't want to leave he had no choice. His stomach was making noises; he hadn't had anything to eat all day. But if Kira got up Lacus would most definitely wake up and get the wrong idea. Kira attempted to move his arms away but every time he would try Lacus was make this moan, almost as if someone was trying to wake her up. 'How am I going to get out of this without waking her up?' he thought to himself, and then an idea popped into his mind.

Kira left his head up, grabbed a pillow that was under him and was not being used. He was able to pick it up with his teeth; he brought it up and dropped it in front of Lacus. As soon as Lacus felt something in front of her she self consciously felt it was Kira so she pulled forward and hugged the pillow and mumbled "…Kira" she rolled off of Kira's arms. Kira pulled back and got up.

'That was simple enough he thought to himself, putting on his clothes. After Kira was dressed he headed out the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. 'Why was I brainwashed, no why was I attempted to be brainwashed to kill Uzumi?' he thought.

Kira suddenly grinned. "If his memory was whipped out, how would he return to the person he once was?" he said to himself. He remembered hearing the line in a book; it was the last line of a book he had once read, the book ended up ending with a massive huge cliffhanger. "Well in my case, who would have guessed it would be sex" Kira laughed to himself as he entered the kitchen.

O

O

O

O

O

o

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

o

o

o

o

o

Athrun and Cagalli were both in bed; it was 2 am when suddenly the phone began to ring. Both of them were disrupted by the loud noises. Nether one of them wanted to get up but eventually Athrun had enough and got up and answered the phone. "Hurry up and answer it Athrun!" Cagalli mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm getting it!" Athrun said frustrated. He looked at the caller ID and recognized the name. It was Lacus' home phone number. "…It's Lacus" Athrun said softly. Cagalli sat up rather quickly and starred at Athrun. Maybe Lacus wanted someone to talk too, after all it was the anniversary of Kira's death Athrun and Cagalli were her best friends they both needed to be there for her, no matter what. "Hello?" Athrun answered.

"Athrun" a voice called. Athrun didn't recognize it at all. But this person was definitely calling from Lacus' home, who could it be, I mean Lacus doesn't live with any guys accept for her little son Zack so it could it possibly be?

"…Who is this?" Athrun asked. Cagalli looked over curiously. The man on the other line giggled a bit. But he should've expected a reaction like this out of him.

"Have you forgotten my voice already?" he asked. "It's me, Kira" those words echoed throughout Athrun's mind, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Maybe it was because Kira was dead and this situation was just too hard to comprehend.

"Who are, there's no way. He's dead, who the hell are you" Athrun asked. It all seemed like a bad dream till Kira said something.

"Let me talk to my sister" Kira said. "I'm pretty sure I can convince her" 'Click' Athrun hung up the phone. Athrun really thought he was hearing things so he walked back to the bed and went under the covers and went back to sleep.

"What was that?" Cagalli asked. Athrun just mumbled a few words. Athrun didn't want to tell Cagalli about the conversation so he just covered it up.

"Thought it was Lacus but it was only Jim" Athrun said. "He's always trying to pull pranks on me" Athrun said. Jim was one of the guys he worked with; he was just using him as an excuse so Cagalli wouldn't worry.

"Well you tell him next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass for waking us up! It's too damn late for this!" Cagalli yelled while she slid back under the covers. "I don't know why you have friends like this"

Athrun slept with his eyes open he was confused. It did say Lacus on the caller ID didn't it? This whole situation was simply mind boggling he wanted to go over there right way but his mind and instinct told him this situation was just a misunderstanding. He wanted to go visit Lacus tomorrow incase something was wrong.

O

O

O

O

O

o

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

o

o

o

o

o

it was 7 in the morning when Lacus finally decided to wake up. She cuddled up and pulled the pillow closer to herself thinking that she was holding Kira. "Kira, what do you want for breakfast?" she mumbled to herself, when Kira wasn't replying she squeezed hard but he didn't seem to react in any way. "Kira?" she said opening her eyes softly.

Once Lacus opened her eyes and saw that she was embracing a pillow she flopped back and sat up right away. She looked around but didn't see Kira anywhere, she thought maybe it was all a dream but she was naked, she doesn't sleep in the nude. Then Lacus remembered something from last night, something Kira had said.

**Flashback **

_Kira just smiled back at her. Kira sat up, and then stood straight up. _

"…_Lacus, sorry I have to go. I have to go and have a talk with my father" Kira said. _

"_I have to find out why he did this to me, why he trained me" _

**End Flashback **

Those words echoed throughout her mind. Kira's gone, and she didn't know if he was ever going to come back again! She can't lose him again, if she did then…. Then…. then

Lacus quickly through on her silky long pink robe, she tied it down, tied her hair up with a long pink hair tie before running downstairs. Just before Lacus ran down she ran to Zack and Erika's room to check if he was there but it was empty, she ran towards the front door and noticed the door was left open. '…no' she thought to herself 'He's gone… how cou…could he just leave' she dropped down to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Good morning" Kira said, bending down and kissing Lacus on the head. He grabbed her by the sides and lifted her up onto her feat. Lacus turned around, and looked at him worriedly. She thought she was just seeing things but she wasn't, this was reality and it was more real then ever before. "Eh…? What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus just paused; she didn't know how to react. All she did was lean over on his shoulder and continued to cry. "…I thought you left" she whispered while crying while Kira just embraced her tightly.

"…I see, well, I promise you I won't go anywhere, not anymore" Kira said, while looking into her eyes. He kissed her softly for a moment till he pulled away. "Well if you were wondering where I was I was just up and around. I was passed out the entire day yesterday so I couldn't sleep" Kira said. "But I wanted to ask you, do you think make me what you used to make me every morning?" Kira asked. Lacus simply smiled as the tears were whipped away, she didn't think she would ever make it again, but now that Kira was here.

"Sure" Lacus said sweetly before planting a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "Could you just go outside and grab the paper near the front gate?" Lacus asked. Kira smiled

"Of course, anything for you" Kira said before heading out the front door. Lacus walked towards the kitchen as Kira walked towards the front gate of the mansions property. It was about a 5 minute walk to the front gate, but eventually he got there, he opened the little door that led to the outside of the mansion so he could get the paper, surprisingly though he saw a familiar face once he was on the other side of the wall. It was none other then Athrun.

"Athrun?!" Kira called out, he was shocked to see his best friend after so long, but what were the odds? Athrun on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes; if he had Cagalli with him she would've probably had a heart attack.

"I don't believe it! It really is you! Who would've thought… but if it's really you where have you been Kira!? You don't know how much pain you have put all of us through especially Cagalli, and especially **Lacus**" Athrun said, his tone was more excited then serious.

"Well it's a very long story, why don't you come in and I can explain everything to you" Kira said picking the paper up from the ground. Was it coincidence or an act of fate, Athrun was definitely here for a reason, Kira couldn't quite understand but then again, Kira hasn't seen how they've lived their lives in the past 2 years.

"I was surprised when I got a call from you Kira" Athrun said. "I'm really sorry, I thought you were dead, I didn't know how to react when you called me so suddenly and told me you were Kira. This is a shocker Kira, this situation. I should have told Cagalli. You know what I'm gonna call her right now and tell her to head down, she's going to freak out when she sees that you're alive!" Athrun said taking out his cell phone.

Kira was confused by Athrun's words. He didn't understand what Athrun was talking about. Just as Athrun put the phone to his ear, Kira looked at Athrun in shock. "What are you talking about Athrun? I never called you last night"

Athrun and Kira looked at each other, both seemed shocked. Athrun closed his phone and focused on Kira more. "What are you talking about Kira? That call came from this house" Athrun said. Kira looked confused, he didn't understand. "Who else could it be?"

There was only one person Kira could've thought it would be, though it was highly unlikely. Suddenly Kira felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his heart, and then he remembered something from his past that someone had once told him.

"_Listen Kira, as long as you are around people you love, all you will do is cause more and more pain and suffering, that is you're destiny, you can never change it, it's written in solid blood by the hundreds of people you have yet to kill. You can't run, all you can do his hide. That is the only way you will protect those close to you. You aren't Natural nor Coordinator, you're a blood thirsty monster that will eventually kill everything and everyone. When people find out the truth about you, you're going to be targeted and so will the ones you love" _

Kira held his head as he snapped back to reality. Kira focused at the mansion where Lacus and his children were. "Kira what's wrong" Athrun said, he saw Kira place a hand over his head.

"…A feeling, there's someone else in there with Lacus" Kira said. "Something tells me" Kira just paused till suddenly a name and face came into his mind. A name of a man he wanted to….

"…Kia"

O

O

O

O

O

o

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

o

o

o

o

o

A body hovered over little Erika, and little Zack. He was disgusted that one of them was an exact replica of Kira. "I think I'll take you, then I'll kill you and send you back here, to you're family" his voice dripped in anger and extreme rage. What ever he was he held a strong grudge against Kira, after all him and Kira go way back.

"After this I'll make sure you suffer more then anyone else!" he said, his eyes were crazy, he barely could keep his sanity. After all he's on a killing streak already.

* * *

**A/N: Well don't kill me, next chapter will be the final one, there will be alot of explaing to be done. The final show off between Kira and Kia. Don't keep you hopes up though, kira and lacus might not have such a happy ending after all. I've already made up my mind on the ending. i'm almost half way done the next chapter. it'll be out before the 23rd of June, hope to see you then **

**Please R and R**


	12. Destiny

The Final Chapter

Destiny

"…Lacus!" Kira called out. Athrun was running right behind him when Kira entered the mansion. Kira and Athrun both had ran through the halls of the mansion till they reached the kitchen. "Lacus!" Kira called out, when he got to the kitchen he didn't find Lacus there, instead he just heard the noises of the stove burning the food that Lacus was making. "Where is she…?" Kira said.

"Kira maybe she went to go look after the kids and left the kitchen" Athrun said. With that Kira began moving towards upstairs and to the room that had his kids. Athrun followed behind till he reached the room. Kira entered the room and turned on the light.

The lights turned on and Kira froze still. "…Kia" Kira said. Kia was standing behind Lacus with his arms tightly around her making sure she couldn't escape. Lacus had tears falling down her face, it didn't take Kira long to understand that she was terrified. Kira's eyes suddenly became very cold as he glared at Kia "Let her go"

Athrun could only watch, he didn't know what he could possibly do in a situation like this. "Oh no, I'm going to enjoy this" Kia lowered his lips and ran his tongue up Lacus' cheek. Lacus sobbed in disgust. "I know you liked it Lacus" Kia said looking down at Lacus' cheek. Kia was about to point the gun and Zack but before Kia could aim his gun Kia was captured in a tight grasp by his throat. Kia couldn't believe Kira got this close without realizing it. Kira's grip was so tight Kia was forced to loosen his arms around Lacus. Once Lacus was free she took a few steps back.

Kia immediately began to struggle to breath. Zack and Erika were already crying loudly by the loud noise's coming from Kia's lips. "You won't do it Kira… you don't have it in you…" Kira slightly grinned as he immediately broke in to seed mode. Kia saw them and immediately became terrified. He forgot what it felt like last time he saw them, pure and utter terror. "Kira if y..o..u… …t-" Kia was silenced, his neck broke.

His body lay there, silent. Just the sound of Zack and Erika could be heard. Kira turned around and looked at Athrun as Athrun looked back. Kira gave a slight eye roll to signal Athrun to leave. It was better if he handled this alone. Athrun quickly left.

Kira walked over to Lacus, he was going to calm her down. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her in a tight warm embrace. Lacus rested her face on Kira's shirt, whipping away her tears on his shirt. Lacus suddenly just snapped she lost all senses and was no longer able to keep calm; she let everything out as she sobbed loudly. Kira just tightened his embrace placing his had on her head petting her gently.

----- --------- -------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

---------------

An unbelievable amount of tears dropped from Cagalli's eyes. "…Somehow, I've known it all along, but I told myself to just let it go" Cagalli said. Athrun had just told her about Kira and what had happened at Lacus' house. "…Kira's alive"

"…Cagalli, I know you really want to see him…. but let him be alone for awhile. It seems though we should let them be alone for the time being until they both sort out their feelings." Athrun said pulling Cagalli into an embrace. Cagalli rested her head on his chest, she finally felt like she had some peace, knowing that her brother was alive.

----------------

--------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night, 3:00am **

Lacus awoke in the middle of the night. She was put in such a deep sleep she couldn't even remember what happened last night then it hit her. Kira killed Kia, right in front of her. Lacus sat up looking around her room, the moonlight shinning through the window left a nice cool blue colour to the room. Lacus looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing anything, she just covered herself with bed sheets.

Lacus looked over to her side and noticed Kira was missing. Her eye's didn't give much emotion she felt emotionless the moment Kia was killed; It wasn't until that moment Lacus realized it.

Kira had changed into a completely different person. Words couldn't even be explained what she felt when she saw Kira. But now, all she felt was emptiness. Lacus dropped herself back into bed and rolled to the side and curled into a ball.

'_Kira what happened to you' _tears began to fall endlessly; she didn't know what to do anymore. She thought by comforting Kira by having sex with him might change how she felt but it failed. She couldn't get that** feeling** out of her heart, she couldn't get the same**feelings **she once had for Kira **back**. She cried until she managed to get back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

---------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

Later that morning Lacus was in the kitchen while her two children were in front of the television. Lacus was preparing breakfast; she was slicing bread over the cutting bored very carefully when she felt a pair of arms slip through and wrap around her waist. Kira rested his head on her shoulder.

"…Where were you last night?" she asked. Her tone was low, there wasn't much worry in her words, in fact there wasn't much emotion expressed when she spoke. Kira immediately noticed something was wrong.

"…Just needed some fresh air" he said. Kira lifted his head and began kissing her neck intimately. Lacus didn't react like how she always would; instead she just kept slicing bread. She let Kira kiss her until finally she had enough.

"Kira enough!" she yelled. Kira removed his arms from her and took a step back. Lacus was shocked, she didn't mean to yell but she did it anyways. That was the first time she had ever treated him so bitterly. Zack and Erika looked over at their mother, noticing the loudness of her voice.

Kira looked at her; she didn't bother to look back. Lacus stood in that same position for a long time. Kira just looked down at the ground, his heart felt like it was crumbling apart. "…Sorry" he said, he began to walk out of the kitchen. By the time Lacus turned around to confront Kira was no where to be seen.

Lacus rested her back against the kitchen counter; she placed her left hand on her hair. She began to cry silently to herself. _'What did I do? Why am I'm acting like this, I still love him, don't I?' _Lacus dropped down to her knees and began to cry even more then before.

----------------

----------------------------------------------

-----

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked back up to the master bed room that he shared with Lacus. As soon as he got to the bed his body clasped. Kira began starring at the ceiling; he was in his own deep thoughts. _'She's acting like this because of Kia. Why did I have to kill him, why couldn't I control it?' _he thought to himself. His mind was feeling scattered; he could feel it in his gut and heart. This was as **far** as he was going to go with Lacus.

Unless Kira made some changes he was definitely going to lose Lacus, if he didn't make a move or at least confront her of how she really felt then he was really going to lose her.

Lacus called Kira down for breakfast, but Kira never came. Kira chose to ignore and approach her when he felt the time was right. Kira walked towards the bedroom outdoor balcony and decided to remain there.

An hour had passed since Lacus had finished eating with her kids. A plate was left for Kira but he never came down. After Lacus had finish cleaning up, her maid Mina had arrived. Once saying their hellos, Lacus left her kids in her care so she decided to go look for Kira.

------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

After searching for Kira, Lacus found him 20 minutes later. Kira was just sitting outside, starring aimlessly into space; he didn't even notice that Lacus had walked up right behind him.

"…I've been calling for you… but you never came down" Lacus said, she was starring at his back. She felt really awkward; she didn't know what else to say. Kira never bothered to look behind him, he just remained looking onwards.

"…What's wrong, Lacus?" he asked. He already knew what the problem was but, he had no choice right? Who knows what would've happened if he didn't kill Kia. Actually, Kira did see, he saw what would happen if he didn't kill him…

"I don't know" she said. "But something is definitely …not right."

"What isn't right?"

"…You"

"What about me"

"There's something-"

"There's what?" he cut her off from saying what she was about to say.

"I don't know how to put it in words…" she said.

"…" His instincts told him what was about to happen, his worse fears had finally showed up, and it was more real then he imagined, it wasn't a dream this time. He knew it; he could feel it in her words.

Kira looked up into the sky, he saw a flock of birds flying and there was a single bird that had followed behind, he was the youngest bird, it's probably why it was much slower then the others. "…Happiness only last so long. No one knows what happens when we die, all we know is what to do when we're alive." Kira said. "When I was 12 years old, I was told by everyone in my class that nothing I ever did would change the fact that I'm a 'nobody', all because I was smarter then them; they did what ever they could to break me down"

Lacus looked down at Kira; she could feel the sadness in his voice.

"I found a gun, around during the time that everyone had come after me. When I touched that gun with my fingertips I could already feel it in my blood, I said it was my destiny many times. The time I found the gun it didn't take me long to figure out how it operates. One day when I came home from school, I took out the gun; I emptied the clip and left one in the chamber." Kira said, at this point, he slowly began to cry, old wounds had resurfaced.

"I snapped the safety off and placed the gun in my mouth"

"I pulled the trigger" Lacus began to cry, his voice had so much sadness in it she didn't know what think anymore…. Her feelings were a mess, and Kira's words weren't helping at all.

"Anywhere you go, any movie you see, any soldier will say… it's basically common knowledge if you think about it. They say going into a battlefield with a jammed gun is like starring death straight in the face. When I pulled that trigger I saw death starring at me right in the face, he was laughing at me, he was trying to tell me I can't escape, death is too good for me because I was already living in hell" Kira said.

"…I guess since now" Kira paused a bit, he still felt a little hesitant but he went through with it regardless.

"I got nothing left of you to lose anymore, I guess I can tell you everything now…" Lacus looked at him, she felt like her entire body was falling a part, piece by piece.

"…You're scared of me now, cause of what I did. The truth is… I foresaw what he would've done. He was about to turn around and shoot Zack and Erika, then he would've shot me in the knees so that I couldn't move, after that he would've shot Athrun." He said, his voice was breaking more and more. Lacus wasn't sure what he was talking about, she honestly didn't want to hear anymore because it hurt her. She didn't know how, but she could feel his pain. Lacus wasn't able to understand Kira though, what did he mean he **foresaw?**

"While I was still alive, he was going to rape you. After he was done he would've shot you in the neck. I was never able to foresee into the future passed 15 seconds, but I foresaw within 15 minutes. I was genetically engineered to become the perfect weapon. I wasn't born from a mother, I was born in an artificial- …you get what I'm saying. I was 1.2 seconds away from letting it all happen."

Kira clutched his head tightly, he foresaw something again. Though this time, he felt his heart breaking into pieces.

"…I'll prove to you right now. This is the part where I say 'I know you don't feel anything for me anymore' and you say 'No' without hesitating" Kira said, looking over at Lacus. She was stunned; she didn't know what to say. Slowly Kira got up.

"Since the moment I fell in love with you, I was suffering. If you ever found out what I was…"

".But now you know, and there's nothing left to say. If there's any part of you in there… that still cares for me, then you won't say another word to me"

-----------------

"…Goodbye Lacus"

------------------

Lacus just stood there, as he walked away. Tears flew down her face endlessly; her mixed emotions stung her like a dagger in the heart. She couldn't move, she just dropped to her knees. Her eyes began to quiver as she watched as Kira walked out of her life. This time, it was for good. It was over. In the end, Lacus never went after him, she let him go.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------

-------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

One Day passed…

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Two day's passed…

------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

…3 days passed…

-------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

…A**month**….

--------------------- --------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was walking down the sidewalks of Orb, it was 11pm. Not exactly a place for the wealthiest girl in the world to be walking especially **alone**. Lacus had been out every night searching for Kira since the day he had left. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find him._'...Kira, I'm sorry…I don't know what I'd do if I never find you…' _Lacus thought to herself as she continued walking.

'_Why… did I treat you like that, I should've known. I should have gone after you while I still had the chance' _Lacus thought to herself as tears slowly filled her eyes.

"…Excuse me" a man said walking behind Lacus. He was an older man he looked homeless… he was a bum. He looked really sick; Lacus wasn't really getting too good a feeling.

"…Can I help you?" she asked, she was being careful with her distance. Something in her mind told her to run.

"…Actually yes, you can!" the man grabbed Lacus and pushed her into a near by alley way. Unfortunately no one was there to spot them. Lacus tried to scream but the man covered her mouth with his hand tightly.

Fear had hit her hard, Kira wasn't around to save her this time… But she felt him, she know he was near.

'…_Kira!' _

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Kira was walking along the side streets of Orb; he didn't have a destination in mind he just wanted to go for a walk to clear his head. He didn't know why he decided to walk where he did but he could feel something, something told him to walk down this way. There were some things in this world Kira would never understand about himself.

The world was in shock to find that Kira was living. Everything turned upside down, the press was always around him lately. Soon after that, Kira began to continue is work on Project Justice which will soon take place.

As Kira walked down, he saw couples every so often. He couldn't stop thinking about Lacus; he was engulfed of memories of her. It tortured his mind; he was trying so hard to forget about her.

**Flashback**

**Athrun walked in and approached Lacus. "Alright Kira, this is Lacus Clyne, she'll be the one assessing you on the basics." Athrun turned to Lacus. "Lacus this is Kira, I assume you knew about him, right?" Athrun asked.**

"**Yeah, I know" Lacus blushed slightly giving the most adorable smile. Kira's heart melted. …**_**that has to be the cutest smile I've even seen! **_**Kira said mentally.**

"**Alright, Lacus lets head down to the training room, gather you're stuff" Athrun said**

"**Ok" Lacus said. Kira couldn't help but stare at her; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. If there was one thing Kira was happy about it had to be one on one training with Lacus and about a system he created. Lacus caught Kira starring at him and he quickly looked away. **

**End of Flashback **

Kira just smiled to himself. Remembering the good moments about her really warmed up his heart. Kira continued onwards when he heard a loud scream from around the corner. Kira quickly ran towards the noise.

Once Kira turned to corner to the alley way he saw man engaging at what looked like rape. The woman's shirt was torn off revealing her bra. Kira got a better looked and felt his heart drop for a moment. "…Lacus?"

Kira quickly ran behind the guy and knocked that retard man out hard. The amount of strength Kira used in his punch knocked him out extremely fast. Kira slowly looked over at Lacus, if he came 5 minutes later, it probably would've been too late.

Lacus was breathing very heavily it almost seemed like she was hyperventilating. "…Kira?"

Kira walked over to Lacus. "…Are you okay?" he asked while taking off his jacket and placing over her shoulders.

"…Somewhat" she said. She smiled. "…You saved me, again" Kira offered his hand. Lacus accepted and was pulled up to her feet.

He didn't like seeing her, not anymore. It hurts, seeing her again. "…You can have the jacket. Bye" Kira turned his back and walked away but before he could get far Lacus grabbed onto Kira's waist and hugged him as hard as she could.

"…Please, don't leave" she said. Her heart felt like it was pounding its way out of her chest.

Kira stopped; he didn't know what to do at first. It really tortured him to see her. Why can't he stop thinking about her, why can't he move on? "…I'm kind of in a rush, I'll be late. I have to go" he said taking her arms off him.

"…No!" she said, she grabbed him even tighter. Kira tried to fight out of her grasp but it was impossible to do so without harming her.

"Lacus stop it!" he said. He didn't want to look at her.

"…No" she said silently. Her eyes began to get watery. "…I don't want to"

"…I'm getting married Lacus" Kira said. "There's no point in any of this. So please stop it"

Lacus' heart stung when she heard Kira say that. Kira turned around to look at her, but as soon as that happened he was slapped. Lacus' breath became heavily, it became hard for her to talk. "…You're a bad liar" she managed to get out.

Kira's eyes glimmered in shock as held on to his cheek as he just sighed as he began to walk away. "…I'm trying to forget about you Lacus; I know you have already, so stop it"

"…I'm sorry!" she yelled out making Kira stop once again. "…I'm sorry for everything I said and did you Kira! I've never forgotten about you, I would never be able to" she spoke the truth; he could feel it in her words.

"…I see" he said. "It's already too-" Kira stopped dead in the middle of a conversation. _'She said sorry? But, she knows about me, she knows the truth about what I really am' _he thought to himself. Kira turned around and faced her.

"…And what happens now then, what do you want Lacus" The whole world moved in slow motion to Kira. Each passing second took several minutes. He wasn't slowing down time with his mind, he just felt like time was passing by like that.

Lacus started crying again, like she always had done in the passed. She was always such a cry baby; it was something Kira really cherished her for. Her innocents and personality could never be compared nor replaced by anyone. Lacus ran into Kira and hugged him tightly, she dried all her tears against Kira's shirt. She could feel the muscles on his body as she rubbed her face to clean her tears.

"…I was scarred, I watched you kill someone… it scarred me. I was uncertain what to feel… but I love you. I always will, no matter what" she took a breather as her sobs got worse and worse with each word. "…I don't care what you are or what you did. I love you Kira, I love you so much it scares me. Since the day you left, I've been searching for you every single night. I don't …want to go back home without you, I don't want our kids to grew up without a father" she broke down and cried, and cried, and cried. Endless tears consumed Lacus' face; her heart felt like it was pounding through her entire body.

Kira was stunned; so much happiness filled his heart. She accepted who he was, just like Cagalli said she would. It felt so unreal to him, all his suffering, all his nightmares was about losing her, but in the end, he was wrong. He did the mistake of not telling her before.

"…Lacus aren't you afraid of what I am, I'm not like everyone else" Kira was instantly devoured by Lacus' lips. She pushed herself harder making her kiss as lustful as she could. She wrapped her arms around Lacus. It finally became clear to Kira, she accepted him. His suffering hell was finally put to an end.

------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was thinking about you all the time, even in my dreams" Lacus said as she placed her left on Kira's cheek. Lacus rested her head on Kira's bare chest, she felt so warm and safe to be in his arms once again.

"…Me too, Lacus" Kira said, rubbing her bare back with his hand. Lacus lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips right before she climbed on top of him.

"…Just one more time, Kira" she smiled before kissing his neck. Kira's eyes glimmered once again.

"…Again? It's already been 4 times Lacus. I'm still a man you know" Kira said but had no choice as his lips were devoured by Lacus once again.

"…Shut up, and take it like a man" she smiled, before unleashing her lustful ideas.

-----------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-------------------------------------

**7 Years Later**

---------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

------------------------------------

---------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Kira sat next to a very peaceful sleeping Erika. She looked so adorable. She was beginning to turn into an exact replica of her mother. "One day, you're going to be every man's desire, everyone will fight for you. But right now, you're my little girl and I'll make sure no one touches you, cause if they do, I'll have to kill them." he smiled before kissing her cheek.

"…Goodnight princess" he whispered into her ear. Kira got up and walked out of her room. He began walking towards Zack's room. Once he opened the door he saw his son sleeping. Kira saw that Zack was on the computer, he must've been working on it like he always has, or maybe he was just talking to his friends. Kira got to the computer and was about to shut it down when something caught his attention, he couldn't help but smile. Kira turned it off and left the room.

Kira soon headed back downstairs where Lacus was watching one of her girly shows, he sat down next to her as Lacus self consciously rested the back of her head on Kira's lap. Lacus looked up at Kira and saw he was smiling. "…What are you smiling at?" she asked. Kira placed a hand on her cheek as he stroked it gently.

"…I think Zack's in love" Kira said. Lacus' eyes widened.

"…Really?" she said very excitedly. She had a big smile on her face.

"…He's so young, I never thought it would be so soon." Kira said.

"It's probably something he got from you" she smiled before her eyes flinched. "Ahh… Kira it kicked" Lacus said excited, she quickly placed her two hands on her stomach.

"…Really?" Kira said, placing a hand on her belly. Lacus was 7 months pregnant. They were expecting their 3 child and they both couldn't wait for it. They were both silent, feeling the babies kicks.

"…You know Kira, you know what…-" Lacus was cut off by Kira.

"…I'm not having sex Lacus. Not with you're stomachs that big. You're just going to have to wait." Kira said, Lacus just frowned as she slowly sat up. Once she sat up she went on the far side of the sofa away from Kira. Kira just looked at her and smiled. "Mrs. Yamato?" Kira called out, he a saw her blush a bit. He knew she loved being called that. You would think it would fade once after you're married, but it still made her feel like that till this day.

Kira moved closer to Lacus. "I love you" he whispered in her ear right before he kissed her lips. Lacus put an arm behind his head and kissed him back lustfully, hoping she might get what she **wanted**. Lacus grabbed Kira's hand and guided it towards a place that was about to make her happy.

END

* * *

**A/N: It's finally reached an end, thanks to all for reading. Always been a sucker for a good perfect ending. **

**I apologize for the very long delay!**


End file.
